


Mother's Pryde

by Dylan_Black, MeirhaBlack



Series: Evolution of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, Multi, My Mom's a Hero, TIme Travel Dissallowed - Time Turners Not Included, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Black/pseuds/Dylan_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeirhaBlack/pseuds/MeirhaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with her boyfriend, 15 year old Kitty Pryde found herself pregnant.  She faced the heartbreaking decision to give her young son up for adoption.  A little over a year later, she heard the family was attacked by terrorists and that no one was left alive.  She cried. She mourned.  She sought revenge.  She rebuilt her life.  Now, thirteen years later, she has found her son alive. <br/>Harry was always told that he was a freak, and the summer after his third year seemed to prove it as he turned to steel and broke his cousin's hand.  Now he's found out he has a living mother, a mutant heritage, and a whole world of questions.<br/>With the help of friends both new and old, two heroes learn how to be mother and son.  But with manipulative old men and evil masterminds always about, can even a simple goal be free of peril?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude and Chapter 1

Disclaimers: X-Men and all associated characters are property of Marvel Comics, unless your talking movies then it's Fox. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. No moneys are being made from this work. I have no money. Please no sue. Though this started as an answer to Whitetigerwolf's Mutant Son Challenge, there are facets that I will not be following for reasons that will become clear later. The mature rating is there as a precaution as I have been known to go where the story takes me and not necessarily where decency and taste would stop. There will likely be foul language, graphic scenes of a mature nature and generally irresponsible teenagers acting like irresponsible teenagers. You have been warned

(X)

Prelude: December 1979

Kate perched on the edge of the bathtub nervously tapping her foot on the tiled floor. She stared at the mirror under the test tube as if her look alone would speed up the two hour wait. She desperately hoped that no one would notice that she had plundered Hank’s lab but it was a far better outcome than if anyone had seen her purchase one at the local pharmacy. She had tried to distract herself with the tv or a book. That had lasted all of about thirty minutes. Then she was right back to where she was now, where she had been for the last hour and twenty-five minutes. Staring at the mirror under the test tube. This would be the longest five minutes of her life.

Just then there was a knock at the door. “Kitten?” came Storm’s voice from the other side of the door. “Is everything alright? Danielle said you’ve been in the bathroom for the last hour.”

Kate winced. “I’m fine,” she answered shakily. “Nothing to worry about...yet.” The last word was said at just above a whisper with the barest hint of hope.

“Katherine, I’m coming in.”

Before Kate could protest the door opened and a very concerned weather witch was taking in the scene before her. When she saw the test tube set up she shut the door and looked back at Kate. “Oh Kitten,” she said with concern. “Who was it?”

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. “No one we need to worry about anymore,” she said defiantly. “Whatever the results, I’ll deal with it myself.”

“It wasn’t Logan, was it?”

“No!” Kate nearly shouted. “That’s...that’s just sick! He’s like a father figure to me!”

Storm sighed and leaned against the counter. “So Piotr then. I take it the two of you have broken up?”

“Not that it matters but yes,” she shot back. “And like I said, it could be nothing.”

The ringing of an egg timer let her know that it was time to find out if it was indeed nothing and suddenly she dreaded looking in the mirror that had monopolized her attention for the better part of the last two hours. Inside her head she chanted, “Please be negative, please be negative.” She finally found her courage again and looked at the mirror.

“Well, that will make life interesting, won’t it?”

(X)

Chapter 1 Fourteen and a half Years Later...

There were many things in Harry Potter’s life that he hated, but none so much as the Reasonable Restriction of Underaged Magic. Due to that particularly annoying law, Harry was currently on the run from his dim yet brutal cousin and his cousin’s equally dim but brutal gang. If he were allowed to use magic said gang would be trussed up like Christmas hams and his cousin would be...well he wasn’t quite sure just yet but was leaning towards transfiguring him into some type of lower life form. At least then the intellect would be appropriate.

Harry was just about to turn into the alley that ran behind the houses on Privet Drive when he stepped in some loose dirt and his feet went out from under him. The road rash on his elbows was painful, but not as painful as the knowledge that this slip would allow Dudley to catch up to him. Before he could sit up he felt a painful blow to his side. He was soon surrounded by the gang of boys kicking and punching him where ever they could connect.

“Throw a rock at us will you, freak!” he heard his cousin shout.

Harry was quite frankly too busy protecting vital areas of his body to respond. He was briefly thankful that he had stopped them from picking on the smaller kid but right now he’d give just about anything for them to “STOP!”

The next thing Harry heard was a sickening crunch that sounded like it was right in front of his face and his cousin screaming in agony. “Ahhhh! What did you do?”

Harry heard Piers Polkiss off to the side say something about a mutant and the other boys run off. He cautiously reached his hand up to his face to feel for any damage and noticed that his cheeks felt as if they were coated in metal. When he looked over at Dudley he could see that the large boy’s hand was mangled as if he had punched his fist into a brick wall at full force. Deciding to take this rare opportunity, Harry headed for parts unknown to the Dursleys, at least for now.

(X)

Emma Frost pulled the Cerebro interface off her head. She turned to the other three people in the room. “There’s a new mutant in Britain. I was able to pick up panic from him so we might want to hurry.”

“I’m going with you,” Kate said with finality.

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yes really,” Kate replied. “If you’ll recall, the last time you were in Britain I had to call Brian to bail you out. You’re just lucky Scott was with you.”

Scott Summers stepped in between the two ladies. “Fine, Kitty you’ll go with us. Logan, will you be able to handle the school while we’re gone?” Logan just looked at Scott. “Right. Ok, let’s get going.”

Two hours later they were flying over Surrey, Emma in the front trying to get a read on the boy she had sensed earlier. “He’s in that park, there,” she finally stated.

(X)

Harry had barely gotten his breathing under control when he heard the unmistakable sound of a jet turbine engine. Looking out from his hiding place he saw a gang plank descend from seemingly nowhere and two women walk down to the ground.

“He’s over by the slide,” he heard the blond say.

“Hello,” the brunette called out. “Don’t be afraid. We’re here to help.”

Harry bit his lip and tried to think of a response. “Look, if you’re from the Ministry, I can explain.”

The blonde looked at the brunette. “The Ministry? Is that some group of British super villains?”

“News to me if it is,” the brunette replied. “We’re not from the Ministry. We’re here about what happened a couple of hours ago. You want to come talk to us about it?”

Harry weighed the pros and cons in his head. Pro: they’re not from the Ministry. Con: he didn’t know where they were from. Pro: they hadn’t just attacked him when they showed up. Con: they might be waiting to get a better shot. Pro: they sound nice. Con: he had no back up. “How did you find me?” he asked from behind the slide.

“We have gifts similar to the one you expressed earlier today,” the blond explained. “We just want to help you learn how to control it.”

“Gifts?” Harry thought. “So maybe it wasn’t magic. Great, one more thing to make me not normal.” He decided to take a chance and stepped out from behind the slide. “Alright, you’ve got five minutes.”

The blond smiled. “I’m Emma Frost. My companion is Kitty Pryde and the man coming down the walkway is Scott Summers. We represent the Xavier School for Gifted Students. Our devices picked up when your gift manifested earlier.”

“My gift?” Harry said with a bit of sarcasm. “You mean when my face turned to metal just as my cousin was about to hit me? Is that the gift you were talking about?”

(X)

Kate had been rendered speechless from the moment the teen had stepped out from behind the slide. If she hadn’t seen the reports of his death herself, she would have sworn James Potter had figured out how to time travel and was now reliving his childhood. The only difference was the eyes. Where James’ had been brown, this boy’s were a startling shade of green. They reminded her of someone... “Oh God, could it be? No, it’s not possible. We looked. We looked everywhere.” Her internal rambling was interrupted by the arrival of another adult approaching the young man.

An older man in a garish purple suit approached the group, looking like an eighty year old reject from a Dr. Who convention. “Harry my boy,” the man said. “When I heard there was an ambulance in front of your home I was worried.”

Harry snorted. “You needn’t have worried, Professor. They would never call an ambulance for me. It was probably for Dudley. Seems I some how turned to metal when he was using my face for a punching bag earlier.”

Kate was startled again. “H-harry?”

The boy turned to look at her full on. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t given you my name. I’m Harry Potter.”

Kate went pale and reached for a nearby bench for support. “Potter? As in James and Lily?” she said in a near whisper.

This caught everyone’s attention. “How do you know my parents’ names?” Harry asked.

Kate had to bend over and put her head between her knees before she passed out. She felt Scott’s hand on her shoulder. “Kitty, are you alright?”

“We looked for six months,” she said, still bent over. “Couldn’t find Sirius, we couldn’t find their bodies, nothing! All we were told was that they were dead.” She looked up at Harry and now could see the other things that were so familiar. Piotr’s jaw, her monstrous hair, he’d said that he turned to metal. “Oh God, Harry, I thought you’d died.”

“Why would you have been looking for Mr. Potter?” the old man asked.

“I was good friends with his parents. They helped me out of a rough situation when I was much younger.” There was so much more she wanted to say but not here in the middle of the park. Then an idea struck her. “Is there a way to get in touch with Sirius Black?”

Harry and the old man looked at each other, Harry with hope in his eyes and the old man with concern. The old man turned to her. “I believe that can be arranged but we will need a secure place to meet with him.”

“What about Hermione’s house?” Harry suggested. “She already knows all about him and she definitely needs to know what happened today.”

The old man looked thoughtful. “I believe that would be acceptable. Do you have a means of contacting her quickly?”

“I have her phone number back at the house,” Harry replied. “If I hurry, they shouldn’t be back yet.” He looked around at the strange group of people. “Um, if you wait here I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

An hour and one awkward cab ride later, Kate found herself sitting in the back yard of the Granger family. Sirius was on his way and should arrive momentarily, or so the old man said, but she kept finding herself looking at Harry. “He’s alive,” she thought.

“Care to fill Scott and I in on why this boy is so important to you?” she heard Emma’s voice ask in her head.

“Can’t you just wait?” she sent back. At Emma’s raised eyebrows she continued. “Harry is important to me for the same reason that Nathan and Rachel are important to Scott. The rest will have to wait.” She gained some satisfaction from Scott choking on his drink.

“Alright, I’m here Albus,” she heard a familiar voice say from the doors from the kitchen. “What was so important-“ The man looked at her as she stood from her chair. “Kate?”

“Hey Padfoot,” she said softly. “Long time.”

“Oh Kate, I’m so sorry,” Sirius said as he scooped her up in a hug. “I was out of my mind and by the time things settled I wasn’t in a position to contact you. By the time I’d gotten free I wasn’t even sure you were still alive or how to reach you if you were.”

“Sirius?” Harry said from his place beside Hermione. “What’s going on? Do you know her? She said she knew my parents.”

Sirius released his hold on Kate but didn’t leave her side. She took some comfort in that. “Yeah pup. We all met a long time ago.”

Kate walked over and sat down in the grass in front of Harry. “I mentioned that your parents helped me out of a rough situation a while back.” When Harry nodded she continued. “I was fifteen, had broken up with my...I guess you’d call him a boyfriend for lack of anything else, and had found out I was pregnant. I moved to an island off the coast of Scotland to try to make it on my own and figure out how to tell the father. Three months later he died. I knew by then that I was in no position to raise a child. Hell, I was still a child myself in some ways. I went to Inverness to look into the procedures for adoption and met two wonderful people. They were there seeking treatment at the fertility center at Inverness College. We spent the next four months together finalizing paperwork and preparing for the birth. They let me stay with them for the next several weeks until I was well enough to travel, even let me name, well, you.” She heard him gasp and looked up to meet his gaze. “Henry after my best friend and mentor, and James after the man I knew I wanted him to grow up like.”

“That’s preposterous,” Albus exclaimed. “Everyone knows-“

“Exactly what we wanted them to know,” Sirius interrupted him. “James was unable to father a child so Lily talked him into looking into Muggle methods of fertility when all the healers here would say was ‘look into blood adoption’. We had been in Inverness for two days and were at a sea side café when this slip of a girl steps off the ferry and heads for the table next to us to rest her feet. She was obviously pregnant and too young to be so. Well, you know Lily. Ever the practical one but couldn’t help but try to rescue anyone in need. She bought Kate a cup of tea and started a conversation. The rest is, as they say, history.”

“B-but,” Harry began hesitantly, “everyone says I look like my Dad but with Mum’s eyes. How can that be if they aren’t my real parents?”

Sirius smiled at him and took the seat on his other side. “Blood adoption. After Kate had returned to the States, they went to Gringotts and had it taken care of in private. Couldn’t let the Prophet get a hold of the story that the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter wasn’t able to have an heir himself, now could they?” Harry smiled in understanding. “I remember Lily writing to Kate every day and insisted on going to her mother’s on the weekend so they could talk on the phone. The did that right up until...”

“Until they had to go into hiding,” Kate took up the story. “That was the second hardest phone call I’ve ever had. She said that you were all hiding from some terrorists and she would let me know the second you were safe. Three months later a friend of mine in the House of Lords called me and told me the Potters were dead.” She had to stop for a moment to collect herself. “I moved back to Scotland, trying to hunt down any scrap of information about what happened. All the reports only mentioned James and Lily, nothing about you. After six months I turned my attention to finding the people who killed them. The reports all said IRA so...”

“Wait,” Harry said, a confused look on his face. “You said a friend of yours in the House of Lords. Why would they know about my parents’ deaths?”

It was Kate’s turn to look confused. “James had a hereditary seat in the House of Lords. It’s your seat now when you come of age. Of course they would report to the other Lords when one of the wealthiest families in Britain is nearly wiped out.”

Harry looked to Sirius who shrugged. “It’s true. The Potters were one of the few families that had a title in both worlds. James was planning to take up his seat and continue the work his father had started after the war was over. I know it was my job to teach you all this and my hot head kept me from it but did no one else tell you anything?”

Albus cleared his throat nervously. “Yes, well, apparently mistakes were made. Speaking of, why was I not told of Harry’s true heritage?”

Sirius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Honestly, Albus, because it was none of your business. Kate, James, and Lily knew, for obvious reasons, I knew, being his godfather, and that was all that was necessary. If something happened to James and Lily I was supposed to take Harry to Kate and help her raise him. Now, since I obviously screwed that up, how did you find Harry, Kate?”

“And now it’s time for my next confession,” Kate began nervously. “What I didn’t tell you, James and Lily was that I’m not exactly normal. The official designation is Homo sapiens superior.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, as did Hermione’s. “You’re a mutant?” Harry blurted out.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. “Flubs everything in class but knows the official designation for a mutant.”

“Well, yeah. They’re cool,” Harry said unabashedly.

This got a snort out of Kate. “Yes, Harry, I’m a mutant and I’m glad that you think they’re cool because I’m pretty sure you’re one, too. Your biological father was also a mutant, code name Colossus. The gift you expressed earlier today was very much like what he could do.”

“Colossus,” Harry repeated. “Like the X-Man...” Harry lifted his hand up and moved it to where he was covering half of his view of Scott’s face. “Bloody hell! You’re Cyclops!”

Emma smirked. “Of course he knows all the boys.”

Harry turned to look back at Kate. He studied her closely for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. “You were on Excalibur. Shadowcat?”

Kate nodded. “I had to pay those terrorists back for what I thought they had done to you.”

“But you gave me up,” Harry said in a hard voice. “Why would you bother?”

“Hey pup,” Sirius started but Kate held up a hand to stop him.

“No, Sirius,” she began, “it’s a valid question for him to ask.” She turned back to Harry. “I let you go, but I never gave you up. I was fifteen, just over a year older than you are now. As smart as I was, I was in no position to give a child the life it deserved. Could you imagine you or your friend here having to care for a child on your own a year from now? Would you be ready? I made the best decision I could for you, not for me. I still have every letter and every picture Lily ever sent to me. Even though I had to stop looking for you, I never stopped thinking about you.”

Harry continued to stare at her for a few minutes before finally nodding. Kate was under no illusion that things were ok, but hoped this was a step in the right direction. “Now, as we told you in the park, we represent the Xavier School and would like for you to come there so you can learn how to control your gift. I’m a teacher there and Scott and Emma are co-heads.”

“Harry is already being trained to control his gifts,” Dumbledore responded instantly. “He is going into his fourth year at Hogwarts.”

“This Hogwarts will teach him how to control his mutant abilities?” Kate asked derisively.

“Mutant abilities? I assure you, Ms. Pryde that there is nothing mutant about magic,” Dumbledore responded.

“Seeing as me turning to steel didn’t get me a letter from the Ministry,” Harry snapped off, “I doubt what I did was magic, Professor.”

Kate turned back to, dare she say it, her son. “What’s all this talk about magic? We’re talking about genetic mutation.”

“Sirius Black,” Dumbledore said in a scolding tone. “I cannot believe that you violated the Statute of Secrecy by telling a Muggle about magic. Why, if you weren’t already being hunted by the Ministry this would surely see you locked up.”

Sirius smirked. “We didn’t tell her anything about the magical world, Albus, but you just did.”

Albus paled as Kate began shaking her head. “What’s going on here?”

“I’m a wizard,” Harry said quietly. “I’ve been going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last three years. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore are wizards too and Hermione is a witch.”

“Don’t say another word Harry,” Dumbledore exclaimed as he pulled out his wand...and saw it cut clean in half by a beam of ruby red light.

“Enough,” Scott said in a very cold manner. “Apparently my colleagues and I have stumbled upon a very important secret that should not get out. It wouldn’t be the first time and I’m sure it won’t be the last. However, since Kate is Harry’s mother I think it’s a secret she should be aware of. There was no need to make an aggressive action towards any of us. Now, the next,” he looked down at the remains of what he had blasted, “stick that gets pointed at anyone is going to be taking more than just itself into the great beyond. Am I clear?”

Sirius chuckled. “Crystal, mate.”

Albus looked even paler. “What are you people?”

Emma smiled. “We’re mutants. Proper term: Homo sapiens superior. We’re normal people born with abilities that give us advantages over the rest of humanity. Mr. Summers here can shoot a force beam out of his eyes. Ms. Pryde can become insubstantial and walk through walls. Harry’s biological father could turn into a steel behemoth with super strength and I have the natural ability to read minds and to detect when someone is trying to read my mind.” She glared at the aging headmaster. “Keep it up and you’ll have a sudden onset of senility.”

Kate desperately tried to keep from chuckling. If the old man got any paler he’d be transparent. “Emma, be nice.” She turned back to Harry. “I’ll admit I’m a little out of my depth here. Maybe someone could explain more about the magical side of things and then we can decide on a course of action. You really do need to learn how to control your abilities, though, and since you’re a second generation with two mutant parents, there’s a chance that you could have inherited both of our abilities. I remember Piotr having trouble early on picking up a glass without crushing it, and let’s just say it’s no fun going to bed and falling into the basement.”

Harry blinked. “Can Sirius come too?” Harry held up his hand to hold off any protests. “Look, I’m not going to be studying magic until September 1. There’s no reason why I can’t go with them until then and figure out what’s happening to me. Sirius can explain about the wizarding world better than Hermione or I can and Professor Dumbledore...I’m sorry sir, but it’s like you’re mucking things up more than you’re helping. I’ll take my books to finish my summer homework-“

“But Harry, you must stay with your relatives. It’s for your own safety-“ Dumbledore began with the same reasoning.  
“Safety?” Harry burst out. “Safe from whom, Headmaster? The reason all this got started today is because my cousin was doing his best to turn my face into hamburger. Do you want to know how I’ve spent the week we’ve been on holiday? Cooking and cleaning for my ‘family’ and avoiding beat downs from my whale of a cousin and his gang of thugs. I know that my face was saved by the turning to steel thing but it did nothing for what happened before.” At this, Harry stood up and pulled his shirt off. “Is this what you consider a ‘normal’ childhood, Professor? Because this is what I’ve lived with for as long as I can remember and if I had gone back to Number 4 instead of hiding out in the park, my Uncle would have continued where Dudley left off for hurting his precious son.”

“But the blood wards-“ Dumbledore began again only to be cut off by Sirius.

“They’re not his relation by blood,” Sirius reminded him. “Blood adoption does not make everyone you are related to, related to that child. Kate and her family and the father’s family are the only ones that blood wards would work with concerning Harry. And besides, what does it matter if wizards can’t get to him from the outside if he’s killed from the inside?”

Dumbledore looked stricken. “I had no idea it was that bad.”

Harry snorted. “Of course you didn’t. Every time I told you I didn’t want to go back or asked if I could stay with someone else you just said I had to go back. You never asked me why I wouldn’t want to return and since you didn’t ask I thought you didn’t care.” Harry turned to Kate. “I know that this is all a big surprise to everyone and I hate showing out like this, but if you can do anything to keep me from having to go back to that place, it would be the best present ever.”

“But Harry, it’s your home-“ Dumbledore tried one last time.

“Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said?” Harry asked in disbelief. “I’ve never considered that place my home. They made sure of that from my earliest memory.”

Kate looked at him for a second before pulling out a cell phone. After pressing a button and waiting for the other end to pick up she started almost instantly. “Hey Brian, it’s me, Kate...Yeah, I’ve got some news you’re not going to believe. I’ve found Harry...” She smiled. “Yeah, I didn’t believe it either and I promise to explain it all when I can but I need a favor...I need you to get in contact with the Prime Minister. The people Harry was staying with, they...It’ll be part of the full explanation after I have him looked over by Hank...Just tell the PM we had to break one of their sticks...How the hell do you know about wizards?...Right, Captain Britain and all that...Thanks Brian. I’ll call soon.” She closed the phone and looked at Dumbledore. “My people will get in touch with your people and they won’t be happy.”

Hermione stood up and reminded everyone of her presence. “I want to go with you, Harry. That is if I’m allowed to.” The last part was directed at Kate.

Harry turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re not scared of me?”

Hermione snorted. “Are you going to hurt me, take over the world or create a super race of mutant magicals?” When Harry shook his head no she continued. “I know I’m not a mutant, at least I’m pretty sure I’m not, but you are and you’re going to need help making three worlds work together in some way that doesn’t drive you insane with the strangeness of it all. You helped me with the troll. You stayed with me as much as possible after the basilisk attack and kept me from completely losing it last year with the whole scheduling thing. Let me help you with this.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “You’ll need your parents’ permission and a passport.” Hermione squealed and ran into the house. Kate the glanced at Sirius. “Just what kind of trouble are you in?”

Sirius had the grace to look abashed. “Well, you remember how I was kind of a hot head?” When Kate snorted he took that as his cue to continue. “Instead of doing what I was supposed to do which was pack up Harry and come to you, I went after the sniveling rat the betrayed James and Lily. The rat got away and I spent twelve years in a wizarding prison. When I found out pup was in trouble I broke out and now there’s a kill on site order on my head.”

“What happened at the trial?” Kate asked.

“There wasn’t one,” Sirius said. “I was pretty out of my head that night. They took me in for questioning and decided to wait until I was a bit more lucid. By the next morning the paperwork had been signed and I was on a boat to Azkaban.”

Scott was appalled. “They didn’t even question you? Isn’t the death penalty outlawed in Britain?”

Sirius’ smile was grim. “It is but those in power see themselves as above the petty affairs of Muggles.”

Kate’s grin was almost feral. “Oh the Prime Minister is going to have a field day with this one. Back to matters at hand. I take it you wouldn’t say no to a warm bed and a meal followed up by some medical attention?”

Sirius scratched his chin in thought. “Depends. Is the nurse cute?”

“Depends. Is seven feet of blue furred solid muscle your idea of cute?” When Sirius’ face fell she couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ll also have unrestricted access to Harry so you can start to make up for your irresponsibility.”

“But that means he’ll be there forever,” Harry said with an innocent look on his face.

Sirius winced. “Ow, pup. Go for the jugular why don’t you?”

Scott crossed his arms and looked Sirius over. “And what makes you think we would board a wanted felon?”

Kate started ticking things off on her fingers. “Logan, Gambit, Rogue...”

“Ok, ok, you’ve made your point,” Scott huffed.

“Besides,” Harry interjected. “He’s innocent. He didn’t betray my parents and he didn’t kill Wormtail or anyone else that night. He just can’t get himself cleared because no one at the Ministry will listen,” Harry said with a glare at Dumbledore.

Hermione came bounding out of the house. “They said I could go! I just need to throw some clothes in my trunk. Everything else is mostly still packed.”

Scott nodded. “I’ll call the jet, then we’ll stop off and pick up Harry’s-“ Scott broke off as he saw the young boy wince. “I take it you’re not a fan of this idea.”

“I’d rather not see my Uncle again if I can help it,” Harry explained.

“But Harry you need your school things,” Hermione said.  
“I know,” Harry began. “I think I have an idea. Dobby?”

Kate was surprised when a short being with bat-like ears and huge eyes popped into existence in front of Harry. “The great Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?”

Harry knelt down so he was at eye level with Dobby. “Yes, Dobby. I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

The little...guy? Kate wasn’t exactly sure what he was but he looked close to tears. “The great Harry Potter sir needs a favor and he thinks of Dobby? Dobby is honored! What can Dobby do to help the great Harry Potter sir?”

“I’m going on a trip for the rest of the summer and I need my things from Privet Drive,” Harry told him. “You know how my Uncle can be and I was wondering if you could get my trunk and the other things from my room without them knowing you are there and bring them back here.”

Dobby nodded his head so fast Kate was sure he was going to get whiplash. “Dobby can be doing this, Harry Potter sir. Even under the floor board?”

Harry smiled. “Yes Dobby, even under the floor board.”

When Dobby popped away Kate turned to Harry. “What exactly is a Dobby?”

Harry chuckled. “Dobby is a house elf. He used to belong to the Malfoys but I tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing him at the end of second year.”

“Wait,” Sirius interrupted. “You got Malfoy to free his elf?”

“Well yeah,” Harry shrugged. “He treated him worse than the Dursleys treated me and in the end, Dobby did help me out. I was just trying to help him.”

The elf then appeared in front of Harry with a trunk and an owl in a cage. “Yous did, Harry Potter sir. That’s why Dobby serves you now. Yous is a great master!”

“Master?” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry held his hands up in a warding off gesture. “Hey, first I’ve heard of it.” He turned to Dobby. “Dobby, what do you mean that I’m a great master?”

“Because yous saved Dobby from bad old master,” Dobby said with absolute certainty. “And yous also have messy friends that Dobby can be cleaning up after.”

A smile played at Emma’s lips. “Messy friends?”

Dobby turned to her. “Yes, Miss Frosty. When Missy Mione falls asleep with her work everywhere, Dobby cleans up any spills and Dobby has taken over boys dorm for Harry Potter sir’s year. Mr. Weasy is very messy and Mr. Longybottom always has dirt on everything! It is wonderful for Dobby!”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the description of his dorm mates. “But Dobby, why did you call me master?”

“When yous tricked bad old master into freeing Dobby, Dobby bonds with you in thanks,” Dobby explained like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Now Dobby takes care of yous and yous friends until yous have a family and a house. Then Dobby takes care of them!”

Harry looked to Sirius and Dumbledore for some explanation. Sirius spoke up. “A house elf has to bond to a wizard or witch in order to maintain their magic away from a magically dense area like Hogwarts. If they aren’t bonded they will slowly and painfully lose their magic and eventually die. It appears that Dobby took the incident where you got him freed as a desire for him to be with you and formed the bond.” He looked down at the little elf that was looking at Harry with devotion in his eyes. “I think it will be good for you both.”

Hermione still didn’t look entirely happy with the situation. “We’ll be talking about this more later. Right now, I think we have other things to be getting to.” With that she turned and went back upstairs to collect her things.

“This does have possibilities,” Emma stated absently. “I’ve always said the school needed a janitor.”

Kate just rolled her eyes. “I think that’s something that Harry and Dobby need to work out between them.” She turned to Harry. “I guess this means we’ll have one more?”

Harry looked a little unsure. “If that’s ok. I don’t think I should leave him here if he’s bonded himself to me.”

Kate smiled at him. “It’s fine, Harry. Like Padfoot said, it may be good for both of you. Just don’t let Emma talk you into too much. And speaking of dogs,” she said as she turned to Sirius, “is there anything you need to gather up before we go?”

Sirius shrugged and smirked. “I’ll just have Moony send it to me, or bring it himself. I’m sure he could use a holiday.”

Dumbledore took the opportunity to make his exit. “I believe it is time for me to go. Harry, I’ll see you at school. Please thank the Grangers for their hospitality for me.” He then walked to the back of the garden and apparated away.

Kate stared at the spot where the old man disappeared. “I don’t think I like him very much. Too much going on under the surface that he’s not telling anyone about. It’s going to get someone hurt.”

Emma snorted. “Sounds exactly like Charles.”

Any retort was cut off by the sound of twin turbine jets landing out front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into some of Kate's past as Harry and Hermione settle in at Xavier's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling and Marvel comics characters are property of Disney. No infringement is intended.

Chapter 2  
Five years earlier...

Kate had Black Tom tied to a chair in the center of a warehouse. She paced back and forth in front of him, desperately trying to rein in her temper. Here he was, a mutant sympathizer to the IRA. The embodiment of everything she had come to despise. A leader of a cell of other terrorists that continued to block any progress in Northern Ireland. She should have interrogated him properly and found out if there were any other plots. Hell, Tom was a coward at heart. He’d roll just to get a better bed in what ever super-human detainment facility they put him in. There were hundreds of questions she should have asked him, but only one that she actually did ask. The same question that had been plaguing her for eight long years.

“Was it you?”

Tom looked at her in confusion. “Was what me?”

She glared at him, willing her hands to stop trembling. “October 31st, 1981, a young man and his wife were killed in their home by terrorists. I know you were in country at the time, Tom. I also know that you were doing murder for hire for the IRA. So I’ll ask you again. Did you kill James and Lily Potter?”

Tom cocked his head to look at the other two people in the room with them. She had tried to get Brian and Wisdom to let her go in alone, but they had both insisted on being present. Tom seemed more relaxed at their presence. “What kind of deal will I get if I say yes?”

Kate didn’t even remember attacking him. She didn’t recall the screams coming from Tom’s mouth. She didn’t even have a glimmer of the sickening crunch his jaw had made as she shattered it with her fist. In fact, the only thing she could remember from those moments in time was Pete Wisdom pulling her out of the room and Brian calling for a paramedic.

“Damn it Pryde,” she heard Wisdom swear as he shoved her in the back of the car. “What the hell has gotten in to you? And what’s this shite about Potters?”

Kate felt hot tears running down her face. “That bastard killed them,” she hissed. “He killed them and did something with my son. I’m going to kill him. I swear to god I’m going to kill that bastard.”

Pete ran his hand through his hair. “No he didn’t. He was trying to cut a deal.” He looked at her. “What’s this about a son?” 

Kate looked up in defeat. “James and Lily Potter adopted my son because I wasn’t in any position to raise him. A year later, they ended up dead and Harry disappeared. Are you sure he didn’t do it?”

Pete leaned up against the back of the car. “We’ve kept tabs on Cassidy for years. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a murdering bastard, but in ‘81 he was running jobs in Belfast. He isn’t your killer.”

Kate held her face in her hands. “I was so sure. He always had it in for the X-Men. I was sure he had found out I had a kid and...I could see it. Just Theresa all over again. I mean he did it to his own brother. Why not do it to someone he barely knew?”

Pete pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger. “I’ll have some of my friends look into it. Maybe they can find something that you lot missed. How about I take you for a drink before the yard grills you about beating Britain’s least wanted.”

(X)

Present...

Kate fiddled with her phone the entire way back to Westchester. She had tried to engage Harry in small talk but he seemed worse at it than she was. In a final desperate attempt at some type of conversation she blurted out, “So, how’s school?”

Harry’s wince did nothing to instill confidence in her. “Um, fine I guess. We haven’t gotten our end of years yet. Not sure how long it will take to get them with us being in America and all.”

Thankfully his friend was much more forthcoming. “Oh Harry, you’re always brilliant in Charms and Defense and at least passable in Transfiguration. I wouldn’t trust any grade he gets in Potions since the professor has it in for him and Divination is just a waste. He should do ok in History since I made him read the relevant parts of the book and Hagrid’s likely to pass everyone except Draco so I’d say that he’s going to do better than fine.”

Kate bit back a chuckle. “Alright, but what about his other subjects?”

Both children looked confused. “Other subjects?” Harry asked.

“English, Math, Science, Government, you know, the everyday stuff that allows you to function in society.”

Hermione bit her lip. “They don’t teach Muggle subjects at Hogwarts.”

Kate cocked an eyebrow. “Then how are you expected to function in society?”

“I don’t think they are concerned with anything other than magical society,” Harry said. “I mean, there’s Muggle studies but from what I’ve heard it’s nearly a hundred years behind.”

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. “Harry, Math, Science and English help you function in any society. It’s a way of looking at things more than anything else.”

“Oh, I’m not disagreeing with you,” Harry hastily assured her. “But what can I do about it? I can only take what they offer.”

“Well then it’s good you’re going to a school for the summer,” Kate said with a smirk. “We’ll set up a program to see where you are and to get you caught up to where you should be. Then we’ll figure out a way for you to stay on task while you’re at Hogwarts.”

“I can help with that,” Hermione eagerly volunteered. “I mean, I want to do the program too so it will be easier if it’s two of us, right Harry?” Kate held back a snicker at the beseeching look on the young girl’s face.

“And I can help with their magical education,” Sirius offered.

Hermione spun in her seat. “But we’re not allowed to use magic outside of school until we’re of age.”

“No,” Sirius corrected. “You’re not allowed to use your wands outside of school. There’s nothing that prevents you from using magic except the limitations you put upon yourself.”

Harry looked curious. “But they say that wandless magic is really hard. What makes you think a couple of kids going into fourth year will be able to do it?”

Sirius smirked. “Harry, when you had bouts of accidental magic, did you have a wand?” When Harry shook his head Sirius continued. “Well, I’d say that’s a prime example of wandless magic. Now, your Mum, I mean Lily, had a few ideas that I always wanted to pursue. And here I have two perfect candidates.”

Harry turned to Hermione. “Why is it when he says ‘candidates’ I feel like I’m being offered one of the twins’ taffies?”

(X)

Four Years Earlier...

Kate walked through the terminal at JFK. Her communicator went off and she ducked out of the flow of foot traffic to answer. “This is Pryde.”

“Mind telling me why you decided to duck out across the pond?” She could hear the annoyance in Pete’s voice.

“Look, I told you it was over, Pete.”

“Yeah, right after I bloody proposed to you! You want to clue a bloke in to what he did wrong?”

Kate sighed. “I can’t have this conversation now, Pete. Give me some time and I’ll call you.” She closed her communicator before he could respond and shut it off to give herself some peace and the time she’d requested of him. She knew he wouldn’t wait forever, but right now she just couldn’t commit to anything, let alone marriage.

She found Logan and his Jeep waiting for her outside. She threw her bags in the back and climbed in beside him. He took off out of the airport without saying a word. After several minutes of silent driving Kate turned to Logan. “You gonna ask about it?”

“You want to talk about it.”

“No.”

“Well, there you go.”

It was another few minutes before Kate said anything else. “He asked me to marry him.”

“I heard.”

“I told him no.”

“Heard that, too.”

“Do you think I made the right decision?”

Logan was silent for another long minute. “Pete is a good man. Question is, is he the man for you. Only you can answer that.”

Kate huffed and looked straight ahead. “Well, you’re no help.”

Logan chuckled. “You called for a ride, not a shrink.”

(X)

Present...

After the jet touched down Kate ushered Harry into what he guessed would be a lab. Before he could ask what was going on, Kate called out, “Hank, we need your expertise.”  
“It is always better to ask the experts,” came a voice from another room, “It is certainly better than just sneaking in and taking what you-“ Harry was treated to the sight of a very large, very blue and apparently very surprised cat-like man walking into the room. “My word, it’s like looking at a slightly younger Piotr.”

Harry noticed Kate blush. “Henry McCoy, I’d like to introduce you to your namesake, Henry Potter. Everyone calls him Harry.”

Harry had to hold in the snort that wanted to burst free at the irony. His nickname seemed better suited to his namesake. “Pleased to meet you,” he said holding out his hand.  
The large man took his hand with surprising gentleness. “It’s good to finally meet the cause of Kate’s early turn at larceny.”

At Harry’s confused look Kate groaned. “Are you ever going to let that go?” Hank just shook his head as she continued. “When I thought I might be pregnant, rather than go to the store and buy a test I decided to make my own. I helped myself to the supplies from Hank’s lab and he’s never let me forget it.”

Harry grinned. “Ask Hermione about our second year potions adventure.” Harry heard the lab door behind him close and cringed. He just knew who it had to be.

“You better not be telling stories Mr. Potter,” Hermione warned. “I’ve got plenty to tell on you as well.”

Harry turned and tried for sheepish innocence...and failed miserably. “Well, since they’re mostly the same stories we’ll be in good company.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “I need a full physical on Harry and Ms. Granger here probably needs one too since she’s staying with us.”

“Oh no, I had one as soon as I came home,” Hermione offered. “Mum and Dad always take me to our family physician after school to make sure I’m still healthy. I can call and have the records sent over if you’d like.”

Hank nodded. “That would be helpful but I’d like to do one myself. And with the scanner, it’s completely non-invasive.” Hermione’s eyes lit up and Hank chuckled. “Yes, you may watch as I scan Mr. Potter, if he doesn’t object.”

Harry was slightly nervous. He’d told Hermione some about his past, but not much. He also didn’t want to cause any problems for what sounded like an expensive piece of equipment. “Um, magic doesn’t work well with technology. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

Hank chuckled. “Harry, this equipment is designed to be used on some of the most unpredictable, and in your mother’s case, fatal to electronics gifts out there. The scanner I’m using is shielded against an EMP blast from a forty megaton nuclear device. I’m fairly certain you’ll be fine.”

Kate put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, Hermione won’t be able to see what the scan finds,” she whispered. “That will just be shared among you, me and Hank.”  
Harry took a breath and muttered, “Let’s get this over with.”

As Harry laid down under the device, he heard Hermione begin her mile a minute questioning. What was more amazing was that Dr. McCoy was keeping almost perfect pace with her in his answers, only pausing once to clarify a statement. As the machine finished, Harry was startled by the sudden silence as Hermione had not continued after her last question and Dr. McCoy had finished his explanation just as the machine finished. He looked up to see Hermione in her normal thoughtful pose, chewing her bottom lip. As he was about to ask what the matter was, she let out a small gasp.

“There are going to be more magical mutants in the future,” she declared excitedly.

Dr. McCoy blinked and thought about it. “Well there is a better than average chance of that, yes. In fact, I’m fairly certain that Harry isn’t even the first magical that is also a mutant.” The hulking feline looked at the readout from the scanner and frowned slightly. “Miss Granger, would you mind going into the next room for a few minutes while I talk to Harry and his mother?”

Hermione glanced at Harry before nodding and heading into the next room. Harry closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. What he got instead was the gentlest hug he had ever received and a soft whisper from the woman he was beginning to feel more and more was his mom. “Oh Harry, what did those people do to you?”

“A better question would be what hadn’t they done,” Dr. McCoy growled as he tried to regain some sense of professionalism. “About the only thing that I find that can’t be attributed to abuse or neglect is some mild poisoning that looks to be the result of conducting chemistry experiments without proper ventilation. Aside from that, he appears to have had over a third of the bones in his body fractured at some point, is seventeen pounds underweight, developmentally stunted in several key areas and has bad eyesight due to a combination of malnourishment and a severe contusion that looks to have taken place when he was five.”

Harry felt Kate’s arms tighten slightly before she spoke. “I want a copy of this sent to Muir Island. Brian will present it to the authorities so they can have those people prosecuted. I’ll set up with Emma to see if there is any mental trauma that needs to be treated, but is there anything we can do to help Harry to recover physically?”

“I can start Harry on a nutrient regiment that will help with the malnutrition,” Dr. McCoy responded, “but the majority of the damage is permanent. You might talk to Mr. Foley to see if he can do anything.” He scowled as Harry felt Kate tense. “You do really need to get over your issues with him, Katherine.”

Kate gave a neutral grunt before responding with “We’ll see.”

(X)

Three Years Earlier...

“We all have our limits, Kaetzchen,” Kurt said to her reassuringly. “It is only a sign of weakness if you let those limits rule your life.”

“I’m not leaving because of my limits,” Kate protested. “It’s...it’s personal, Kurt.”

“You will always have my counsel and I will never violate your confidence,” he returned. “What is wrong?”

Kate wrapped her arms around her middle as if she were trying to hold herself together. “I...Piotr and I...when I left back in ‘80 I was pregnant.” She cringed away from her long time friend, expecting an outburst. When comforting arms wrapped around her she was at a loss and nearly lost her hard-won composure. “I found a family that would take care of him and they adopted him. The mother and I stayed in touch until...they were the target of a terrorist group and went into hiding. A few months later the parents were killed and my son disappeared. That’s when I went back to Britain. I had to try and find him and when I didn’t...I did some bad things, Kurt. I did some really bad things.”

Kurt held in silence for several minutes. “None of us know what we would do when we someone we love is taken from us. Your actions, whatever they were, were done in grief. Do you seek God’s forgiveness?”

“I don’t see how anyone could ever forgive me,” Kate muttered into his shoulder. “I put a man in the hospital, I went to war on people that had no way to defend against me. I became that which Professor Xavier warned us against. How can I teach at his school when I’ve broken every one of his rules?”

“Professor would forgive you just as God forgives you,” Kurt admonished. “You are the only one who cannot forgive. Kaetzchen, you must forgive yourself.”

Kate shook her head and gently pushed away from Kurt as she stood up. “I need to do this. Maybe if I’m away from all that is familiar I can learn how to do that.”

Kurt nodded his acceptance of her decision. “If you feel you must, then you must but remember that your family is here for you no matter how far away you are.”

(X)

Present...

Harry squirmed under the gaze of the gold-skinned boy. “So, um, what can be fixed?”

The boy cocked his head and smiled. “Depends. What do you want fixed?” He leaned in closer to Harry and mock whispered. “I’m told chicks dig scars.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort as he watched Hermione roll her eyes. “Hermione’s more of a sister than girlfriend material. And getting rid of this particular scar will make my life so much easier.” He lifted his bangs to emphasize the point.

The boy nodded. “You’ll probably want that parasite gone too I’m guessing.” At Kate’s gasp the boy winced. “Right, Hank only ran a physical scan. You didn’t know about that yet.”

“What kind of parasite?” Kate demanded.

“It’s an energy being of some sort,” the boy explained. “It looks to be drawing off of whatever bio-energy field he’s generating, which also looks like it’s being constricted somehow. Kind of like trying to shove an ocean through a straw.”

“He has a magic block!” Hermione exclaimed. “Those are supposed to be taken off in first year when we get our check-up from Madam Pomfrey.” She turned to Harry who just looked confused. “Which of course you didn’t get because you’re Harry and everything is different. I can’t wait to see the letter Sirius sends to the Headmaster when he finds out about this.”

“So I take it that means you want me to remove them?” the boy asked.

“THEM?!?” Kate and Hermione both shouted at the same time.

The boy rubbed at his ear. “Ow! I think I liked it better when you were still mad at me, Pryde.”

Hermione seemed to recover first. “I think we should have a magical healer look at the blocks. If you just ‘heal’ them it could cause a backlash that might do more harm than good.”

He shrugged. “Ok, I’ll go get Illyana.”

Kate shook her head. “Different kind of magic, Foley. Just take care of the physical stuff and the parasite and we’ll deal with the constrictions. He’s likely had them for many years so another day or two won’t hurt.”

Foley shrugged again. “Sure, whatever you want. I’m going to start with your body and get it as healthy as I can and then work on your head. We’ll start with the parasite to make the rest go a little smoother. This is likely to take a few days not only because of stresses to your body but because, well, I’m good, but even I have my limits.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get started. These two still have to acclimate to the time difference and we need to get their rooms settled before they collapse on us.”

(X)

Two years Earlier...

Kate staggered towards the blurry image of a rocky outcropping. There had definitely been something in the water that crackpot gave her. Her heart was racing and her mind was fugued. Hallucinations aren’t any less dangerous when you know they aren’t real, especially when they’re repeating what you already know.

“Why didn’t you tell Me Katya?”

“How could you betray my dream like that Kitty?”

“How could you abandon your son?”

“You’re a monster, Pryde. A stone cold monster.”

She felt her legs give way just feet from what she was certain was shade from the desert sun only to see the shade disappear as if a mirage. In exhaustion she turned over on her back and looked up at the unrelenting sky. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Oh God...Piotr...Professor...Harry...I’m sorry.”

She awoke in a cool cave with a wet compress on her head. She tried to sit up, only to find someone’s hand pressing her back down. “I will not have all my work bringing you back from near death undone because you want to be an idiot.”

Kate fought to focus her eyes but could only make out a rather garish blob of yellow. “J-Jubilee?” she croaked out.

“Logan will be here in a couple hours,” the voice replied, now sounding somewhat more familiar. “Got tied up by the missus when a kid appeared. Figures that as long as he’s been around that there would be at least one Logan sprog out there. Prolly enough for a whole X-Team.” She let out a little laugh. “We could call them the Wolverines and base them out of Colorado.”

“T-that’s a...lousy joke...” Kate rasped. Soon she felt a cup brought up to her lips. She was only allowed to sip though she craved more.

“Yeah,” Jubilee agreed, “but it took your mind of the pain for a sec didn’t it. Anyway, I got the hallucinogenic crud neutralized in your system thanks to my trusty communicator and Hank talking me through it and I’ve got you hooked up to an emergency IV to help stabilize you until they can get here with an evac. Lucky you happened to find the one spot in the whole damn Sonoran Desert that electronics don’t work in unless their heavily shielded. I’d give you a prize if I didn’t want to kick your ass for running out into the desert.”

“H-how did you...”

“Find you?” Jubilee finished. “I followed the Chinese takeout containers.” The silence after the joke was almost deafening. When Jubilee spoke again, it was almost a whisper. “Do you know how much you hurt Wolvie when you took off like that? Not telling anyone but Kurt, what the Hell were you thinking? And then to end up like this?”

“How...”

“I tracked you, you idiot!” Jubilee snapped. “You weren’t the only one that Wolvie taught how to do that. Why I came looking for you, I haven’t a fucking clue. The pretty little golden girl that can’t do anything wrong. Little miss can’t handle their little drama so ran away.”

“I...”

“What? Your boyfriend didn’t live up to your expectations? Your famous British super team didn’t quite meet your standards?”

“I h-hurt someone...”

“Pfft!! Yeah right. Little miss perfect hurt someone. Pull the other one, Pryde.”

“I p-put B-black Tom in t-the H-hospital...”

Jubilee was quiet for a second. “Really?”

Kate nodded her head as speaking was becoming uncomfortable. She felt the cup brought back to her lips and sipped hungrily at the fluid.

“Shit, now I owe ya.” Kate felt something being pulled up over her. “It’s going to get pretty cold in a few minutes. Perhaps you should get some rest.”

Kate was feeling drowsy, but still she couldn’t help but ask. “W-why?”

“Go to sleep Pryde,” Jubilee answered back. “We can talk later.”

(X)

Present...

Kate had finally gotten the children to sleep and went to Scott’s office. After a knock and permission to enter she phased through the door to find not only Scott but also Logan and Ororo waiting for her. She glanced at Scott, a small frown on her lips. “The kids are sleeping and the mutt’s being checked out by the cat. Now I was under the impression that we were going to be talking about Harry’s education while he’s here. Why the extra company?”

“I thought you’d like some comforting presences,” Scott said with a soft smile.

Kate snorted. “So you thought Logan?”

“Nah,” Logan grunted. “I’m just here for the beer.” Putting action to word, he tossed Kate one which she caught with ease.

Kate sat down next to Ororo and allowed the older woman to hug her. “Right, because you couldn’t have brought this Canadian swill in here just to piss off Scott. Thanks anyway you two.” She closed her eyes and tried to use her friends presence to center herself. “You’re going to hear it from Hank anyway, so I might as just say it. Harry was abused. I’m thinking that he will need therapy as well as testing to see how far behind he is in his non-magical education. Miss Granger escaped being scanned for the night but will be first thing in the morning. On top of this, Mr. Black wants to try teaching them how to use magic without their wands and I have to tell Illyana that her brother had a son. I placed Harry in Nathan and Franklin’s room and Hermione in with Rachel and Talia. As both the girls and the boys won’t be back from their sleep over in Manhattan until tomorrow, I figured most of the drama can hold off until then.”

“You forgot the most important thing Kitten,” Ororo commented softly. “Your son is alive.”

Kate teared up as she smiled. “Yeah. He is.” 

“And you don’t have to deal with shitty diapers and snotty noses,” Logan said with a grin.

“No,” Scott agreed. “Just the teenaged angst and hormones that your used to dealing with around here.”

Kate paled. “Oh god, and I put him in the same area as Rachel, Talia, Laura, and Mary.” She placed her face in her hands and groaned. “Those girls will chew him up and spit him out on a good day. What kind of mother am I?”

“Rachel isn’t that bad,” Scott growled. “And I’m sure he’s run into worse at that boarding school he goes to. Now, Hank wants to test the two of them with a less than orthodox method. He seems to think that the two of them are hiding their intellect. So instead of our usual testing for grade, he wants to use the SHIELD Aptitude Battery to see how much they know.”

“Absolutely not,” Kate protested. “I took that thing and it was absolutely brutal.”

“You also still have the highest recorded score on it,” Scott countered. “And need I remind you that you were only fourteen when you took it. Hank is not going to let SHIELD see the results, only using the test and grading it using our computers. He’ll be able to determine from their results where we should be placing them and how we should sculpt their education.”

Kate scowled and crossed her arms. “Fine, but if that one eyed psychopath comes within a mile of my son I’m phasing his ass between the walls of the danger room.”

“That brings up the next order of business.” Scott shuffled his papers nervously. “I’m placing Harry and Hermione’s physical education under Gambit’s auspices this summer.”  
“You’re going to hand my son and his friend over to that thief!” Kate was on her feet glaring down at the co-headmaster. “What! You think he might need to break into a bank someday!”

Scott looked up at her calmly. “I think that as an abused orphan, Remy might have some inkling as to what Harry has been going through and would know when to push him and when to back off. I also think that Remy is one of maybe four people that are here that won’t be coerced by his mother into coddling him. Those other three (Rogue, Emma, and Sage) will be in charge of their discipline, therapy and education in that order.”

“So I have no say in this,” Kate bristled. 

“Of course you do,” Ororo soothed. “You are his mother. But right now you are an emotional mess. This is what Scott does. Let him do his job. He will make sure they are cared for. You must focus on getting to know your son.”

Scott took a breath before continuing. “I’m not doing this to be cruel, Kate. Rachel and Nathan are under similar conditions set up by Emma as are most of the second generation students here. Kurt and Wanda nearly flayed me alive when I told them that they had to schedule appointments to see their daughter.” He quickly raised his hands to forestall Kate. “Which I wouldn’t even begin to suggest here. We have rules in place to protect the students and encourage their development. You know this Kate. This is being done for Harry and Hermione’s own good.”

Kate sighed and slouched a bit. “It just feels like you are taking him away from me again.”

“We would never do that Kitten,” Ororo assured. “In fact, I understand that Sage is only going to work with them four hours a day, four days a week and if they behave themselves Rogue will likely not be much of an issue.”

“And Emma has told me that interaction with you will be as important as any therapy that Harry needs,” Scott added. 

“And if Gumbo gets a little too froggy...” Logan’s growl was punctuated by his claws sliding out. 

“No permanent injuries,” Scott admonished.

“Nothing vital anyways.”

Kate bit back a laugh at Logan’s last comment. “Alright, so what am I going to do with myself now that I have nothing to distract me from freaking out?”

“Actually...” Scott paused as if trying to find a polite way to address something with Kate. “Emma believes that you also need therapy.”

Kate looked at him for a full second before responding. “No offense Scott, but I don’t trust your girlfriend.”

“And she agrees that she would be a terrible choice,” Scott agreed. “The fact of the matter remains that you should be seeing someone in her personal opinion, If for no other reason than to help adjust to the changes that have exploded in your lap.”

Kate had only to look at Logan and Ororo to realize that they agreed with him on some level. “Fine. Then who does she suggest?”

(X)

Two Years Earlier...

Kate was awoken by a clap of thunder and the sound of driving rain. She looked up to see Jubilee more clearly as the young woman was changing IV bags. As if answering Kate’s gaze, she replied, “It’s going to be longer than expected. There’s a mutant being lynched in the Mall of America.” She finished with her ministrations and leveled a look at Kate. “Do you want to sit up? I checked with Hank and he said it would be okay.”

Kate nodded and was soon partly upright with Jubilee’s help. The teen then handed her a cup of what looked to be broth before retreating to the other side of the cave. They sat in silence like that for a couple minutes before she spoke again.

“So why’d you do it?”

Kate looked at the girl in confusion.

“Cassidy,” Jubilee clarified. “Why’d you put him in the hospital?”

“I thought he hurt someone close to me,” Kate replied quietly after a couple sips of broth.

“Your boyfriend? What’s his name, Wise ass?”

Kate smiled and shook her head. “No...Before I met Pete.”

“Must have been pretty important for you to go all warrior woman.”

Kate focused on her soup for a minute, lost in thought. Eventually she looked up and asked, “How long have you been following me?”

Jubilee snorted. “Are you kidding? I’ve had Hayseed tracking your ass electronically since you left. I knew something was up when you hadn’t made any purchases for a couple days.”

Kate snorted. “Followed the take out boxes.”

Jubilee grinned. “Yup. Once in Yuma, I just asked around about some crazy Jewish chick making a nuisance of herself until I found your trail.” She cautiously glanced outside and frowned at the flash of lightning. “Figures the one day a year it rains in this part of the desert would be today.” She then looked back and toasted Kate. “Here’s to hoping I got us high enough we won’t drown.”

Kate toasted back before returning to the somewhat uncomfortable silence. It wasn’t long before she blurted out, “My son.”

“Huh?”

Kate swallowed. “I thought Tom had done something to my son.”

Jubilee stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it before looking back at Kate. “You mind repeating that, because it sounded like you said you had a kid.”

“He would have been eleven about now,” Kate replied. 

“So you were what, sixteen?”

Kate nodded. “My first boyfriend was a few years older than me and I thought having sex would make him like me more.”

“And instead he dumped you.”

“Actually, I can’t even remember why we broke up, but I was the instigator.”

“And then you found out you were pregnant?”

Kate nodded before looking out into the storm. She was a little in awe of the storm’s fury and a part of her imagined Ororo whipping it up just to punish her for running away.  
“So what happened?”

“I found a couple that was willing to adopt him, but they were attacked by terrorists a little over a year after he was born.”

“What about the baby’s father?”

Kate could feel the tears starting to prickle at the corners of her eyes. “He died before I worked up the nerve to tell him.”

Jubilee let out a low whistle. “Wow, golden girl is a rule breaker. Who’da guessed.”

“I’m no golden girl,” Kate mumbled. “I’m not even sure I’m human anymore.”

“Ever blow a guy in an alley for hotel fare?”

Kate blinked. “What?”

Jubilee chuckled. “I’ll take that as a no. How about jerking off a cop so that he’ll leave you alone for a couple days? Or better yet, shanking your friend in the side so the hospital has to take her in just to protect her from an over eager pimp?”

“Where did you come up with that?”

“How about letting some pervert feel you up so you and your friends can eat for a night?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“That was my life before the X-Men,” Jubilee shot back. “And if you even hint any of that to Wolvie, I’ll fry all your electronics before kicking your ass back to Jerusalem.”

“What is with all the damn Jewish references!” Kate finally shouted. “I haven’t been to temple since before I joined the X-Men. Hell, I’m not even sure there is a God anymore.”

“It got a rise out of you didn’t it?” Jubilee straightened up and looked at Kate. “Look, you ain’t no monster. I defy anyone of those that had kids on the team saying they would act any differently if one of their kids were hurt. And in case you forgot, in New York sleeping with someone under eighteen is hard time. You ain’t no monster. You’re just a mother who lost her kid and wanted someone to hurt as bad as you were hurting. You were a kid who was trying to understand what love was while some jerk was getting his rocks off. You were losing your mind while everyone else expected you to have all the answers.” Jubilee snorted and shook her head. “Damn, Wolvie was right. We’re practically sisters.”

Kate laughed. “You’re nuts.”

“Oh and you’re not?”

“Point taken.”

The rain filled the silence for a few moments before Jubilee said, “I would have liked to meet your son.”

Kate smiled. “I would have liked for him to meet you too.”

Jubilee grinned. “I would make an awesome aunt.”

(X)

Present...

Harry was woken by a rather insistent pecking on metal. He glanced over to see Hedwig looking rather perturbed at the lock on her cage. A lock that Uncle Vernon had insisted upon. Harry winced and got up to free his familiar. “Sorry Hedwig, we got in really late last night and it slipped my mind.”

“Prick,” the snowy owl responded as she was let out of her cage.

“I know,” Harry sighed as he pet her. “I really should be more considerate of you. How about I make it up to you with a rasher of bacon?”

“Prek?”

“Two?” Harry laughed. “Wow, aren’t we being greedy.” He glanced at the clock saw that it read 4:30 am. “How about we sneak down to see what these folks have in the kitchen?”  
Hedwig hopped onto his shoulder and the two made their way out into the hall, only to be joined by Hermione holding a rather annoyed orange half-kneazle. “You also?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “I guess we need to add a can of Tuna to our list of larceny.”

The duo made their way downstairs with familiars in tow, but slowed as they heard someone singing.

“The sign says do not enter no trespassing allowed. With visions of redemption I walk against the crowd...”(1)

They cautiously stuck their heads into the doorway and saw an Asian girl that could have passed for Cho Chang’s older and hotter sister wearing a bright pink t-shirt and yellow boy-short panties and swaying back and forth to whatever song was playing in the pair of headphones she was wearing.

“The sun is white with envy, confusion in the ground. Breathing soft and holy, temptations only sound...”

Harry was a bit slack jawed at the rather enthusiastic dancing the woman was doing as she was putting together a rather impressive collection of fruits and cereal. He and Hermione cautiously crept in as the continued to watch the hopefully unintentional show.

“With fever I persist the rages of your kiss, my reckless heart in fist and I can not res-“ The woman turned and stopped instantly staring at the to younger teens before jumping back and looking slightly panicked. “Gah! What the Hell! Everyone’s supposed to have gone home!” It was then that the two were able to make out her shirt’s legend. 

“I’m not gay but my girlfriend is?” Hermione looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

The woman blushed. “It’s a friend’s shirt.” Almost instantly she recovered and glared back at the two. “Wait a sec, what the hell are students doing here? And up at four in the morning?”

“The same could be asked of you Jubilation.” Harry glanced back and saw Kate behind him.

The woman identified as Jubilation shrugged. “Just getting in from that club Hayseed was raving about. Turns out it wasn’t exactly my scene. Now why is it these two aren’t out on one of the outings?”

“They just got here last night,” Kate responded. “Jubilation Lee, I’d like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger and my son Harry Potter.”

Jubilee blinked and looked at Harry before looking back at Kate then back at Harry. “Hey Kid, how old are you?”

Harry blinked. “Thirteen, why?”

She looked back at Kate. “I thought you said he was dead.”

“I thought he was,” Kate answered honestly.

“And your Brit super spy boyfriend couldn’t dig him up?”

“Mitigating-“ Kate’s response was cut off by her phone ringing. “Hold on,” she said as she went to answer it. “Brian? What’s up? ...We can handle everything just fine. They didn’t need to... Oh Scott is just going to love that. Let me see if we can get them rooms...What do you mean just one?... No...No...Damn it Brian, you better not be saying what I think you’re... Don’t you hang up on me! Brain Braddock you prick, don’t you dare-“ She looked at the phone incredulously before paling and bolting for the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Jubilee. “Any idea what that was about?”

Jubilee grinned and popped a grape in her mouth. “Maybe. So how about I get you kids a breakfast.”

“As long as it includes appropriate bribery for our furry and feathered friends here sure,” Harry agreed. “And while we’re waiting for Mom to return, how about you explain that Brit super spy boyfriend comment.”

Jubilee was cackling as she pulled out some meat for the animals and cereal for the kids. “Find a comfortable seat and let Aunty Jubilee tell you all about it.”

(X)

Eighteen Months Earlier...

Kate was waiting at the restaurant a half hour before she told him to meet her. She had already had a whiskey sour and had another on its way. This wasn’t a meeting that she was looking forward to. To be completely honest, she had been dreading it since she left Britain. She looked up and saw the man she...Loved? Lusted after? Wanted to be ravaged by on a daily basis? 

Kate shook her head and stood to greet the scruffy and incredibly sexy British agent. “Hey Pete. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me.”

Pete Wisdom gave her a small smile. “A meeting that has been a long time coming.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Ready to tell me what I did wrong all those years ago?”

Kate sighed into his embrace before remembering herself and pushing away. “Sit down Pete. We need to talk.” Once he complied she looked at him across the table. “You never did anything wrong Pete. I was the screw up in our relationship. That’s why I left, because you couldn’t see what a train wreck you were in for.”

Pete looked at her for a minute before breaking out laughing. “You’re a train wreck? Pryde, I’m the one who had two marriages before he was twenty-five and one of them is still trying to kill me. My family is either government agents or London mob, none of whom will have a thing to do with me for one reason or another. All my mates are either dead, criminals or on the job. And here the one bright spot in my life is telling me that she’s the fucked up one? I got news for you, we’re all fucked up in one way or another. Me, you, the all American boy scout, even the bloody pope. We all have something that makes us just screwed up enough to be here and function on this mud ball. We all have pasts and there’s nothing that can be done about that. What we can do however is find that one that has what it takes to get past all that shite and see the real us, take us for who we are good and bad, and build a life on it.”

Kate rolled here eyes. “And you think that’s me.”

“I know it is,” Pete said without a moments hesitation before sending here a lopsided leer. “Though I got to admit the sex ain’t bad either.”

Kate laughed in spite of herself. “James Bond you’re not.”

“Feh. That tosser wouldn’t last five seconds in a real dust up.”

“And you would,” Kate teased.

“Of course,” Pete affirmed. “I have something to live for.”

Kate felt her heart do a flip. “Pete...”

Wisdom slid off his seat and knelt beside Kate looking up at her. “Look. I know you won’t say yes right now, and you probably won’t ever say it. I know you think I’m just wasting my time and that I should move on. But here is the truth Katherine Pryde: I love you and I want you to marry me. I’m willing to wait as long as it takes, even if it takes forever.”

“You better not have a ring on you,” she whispered.

“Why, because you might smack me for it?”

She gave him a watery smile. “Because I might lose my mind and say yes.”

(X)

Present...

“Please God not him,” Kate muttered as she ran towards the front door, panic filling her as she tried to think of someone, anyone else, that could have been sent by the Prime Minister. Each one was instantly discarded for one reason or another, but she hoped against hope that she was wrong and they hadn’t sent him.

She reached the door just as the doorbell chimed and she took a deep breath before opening it, still mentally chanting, “Please not him. Please not now. Please not him. Please not now.”

As the door opened, she saw that rumpled suit, messy hair and baby blue eyes that she had at once been dreading (and in the dark recesses of her mind yearning). The last man she wanted in her life right now shot her a lopsided grin that in other circumstances may have had Kate pouncing on him and undressing him right there on the stoop. “Agent Peter Wisdom reporting for my escort detail,” he said with a playful bow. “Mind if I come in?”

Kate slammed the door on him and leaned against it, looking up. “This is for all that time I questioned your existence, isn’t it.”

(X)

(1) The song is “Resist” by Melissa Etheridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests, introductions, and a look into what Albus is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men and related properties are property of Marvel Entertainment along with any other Marvel characters that should appear. Harry Potter and his friends (as well as not-friends and enemies) are Property of J. K. Rowling. No infringement is intended and no moneys are being made from this project.

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore stared at the object in his hand that was once one of the most powerful artifacts in the Wizarding world. Now, it was a useless stub thanks to that man Summers. Well, not completely useless as the aging wizard was able to determine what had been used as a core for the infamous death stick. Of course how anyone was to find any quantity of the strange metal in the wand was beyond him. Also, there was the matter of forging it into a wand.

All of this paled in the face of the greater issue. He hadn’t realized how much he had failed Harry all these years. How much in harms way he had put him, all for nothing. He wasn’t the child of prophecy, which meant that Neville was or rather would be. There was so little time to bring the boy up to the level he would need to be, but perhaps...Perhaps...

Albus considered the fact that both boys were in Gryffindor and that could mean that if Harry wasn’t the one to defeat Voldemort then possibly he was the companion to the one who was to be... Yes, that must be it. In that case, it would be better to remove the more disruptive element from them making Neville strong enough to be the hero. He would have to face the wrath of Molly Weasley, but sacrifices must.

“Bigby,” the headmaster called out, “I am considering an issue that I want your thoughts on.”

The Sorting Hat seemed to come to life and turned towards the headmaster. “I hope that it is along the lines of doing away with that abominable tournament.”

“Sadly no,” Albus replied. “If I was able to do away with it, that affront would not be in our halls. No, I was considering something that Minerva has been discussing the last three years. Mister Weasley seems to be a bit of a disruptive influence in his year group. I was wanting your thoughts on the matter.”

“You will have to be more specific Albus,” the hat responded. “There are three of them.”

“The youngest, Ronald.”

“Oh,” the had sighed, “Him. Yes, I can see why he would be a disruptive influence. I should have been more thorough when I looked into his mind. I may have sorted him on where he would be most comfortable than where he would have been better suited.”

Albus nodded thoughtfully. “As you did with Harry.”

“No,” the Hat corrected. “With Mister Potter, any of the Houses would have been a good fit. He would be supported and challenged in any of them. Even Slytherin would have given him something to strive for. Mr. Weasley would have been better suited to any house other than Gryffindor, perhaps even another school. The boy needs to be pushed, but I was in a hurry and went for convenience’s sake. I really should apologize to Minerva for that.”

Albus considered his next words carefully. “What would you say if I were to request Mr. Weasley being resorted?”

“There is a precedent for it,” the hat replied, “but you must have either three of the heads of house agreeing or permission of the child’s parents. Also, I doubt that it would do Mister Weasley any good. He would be better served by another school, one where he would be forced to stand on his own.”

“The Weasleys would never be able to afford sending him to another school,” Albus said with a sigh.

“But you could Albus,” the hat challenged. “So tell me Albus, is this about what is good for the students and the school or what is best for your plans? Also, just how far are you willing to go to protect your precious prophecy?” 

(X)

“You have three hours to complete the test,” Hank declared to the two teens. “Begin.”

Kate watched nervously from the monitor room, desperately trying to keep her attention on the teens from being too obvious.

“You do realize that monitor duty generally requires you to pay attention to more than one monitor,” a voice drawled from the other side of the room.

Kate turned her head and glared at the dark haired man that she desperately wanted to disappear. “No one asked you to be here, Wisdom. In fact, I’m pretty sure I have made it perfectly clear that you are to stay away from me unless I called you.”

Wisdom shot her that damnable smirk that under most circumstances would make her melt. “I’m here on orders from the British government. I’m to protect Lord Potter-Pryde until he is either back at his school or is no longer in danger. We both agreed that whatever this is between us wouldn’t interfere with our jobs. “

“You could have said no,” Kate growled as she went back to watching the screen.

“Really?” Pete snorted. “My girl finally finds her son and I’m supposed to stay away instead of running to help her. Not bloody likely.”

“Damn it Pete.” Kate was about to turn around and let the spy have it with both barrels when she saw Hank walk up to Harry and place something in front of him. 

“Try reading through this Mr. Potter,” the furry professor offered.

Harry simply looked up and smiled. “Thank you sir.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Kate frowned and tried to zoom in on Harry. Just as she was about to focus in on what the object was, her communicator chirped. She looked down at it to find a text message.

QUIT HOVERING. -HANK

Kate blushed as she backed out the camera’s zoom. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Pete soothed as he came up behind her.

“You don’t know that,” Kate groused.

Pete’s arms wrapped around her and her nose was filled with the smell of cheap cigarettes and even cheaper aftershave. “I do because I know his mum, and if he’s even half as smart the kid’s a blooming genius.”

Kate rolled her eyes but still allowed herself to snuggle into the man. “We are not having sex. I need to concentrate on making sure Harry is okay.”

“Alright.”

“I mean it Pete. You’re on the job too, so you need to stay sharp.”

“Absolutely.”

“Harry’s welfare comes first.”

“Never a doubt in my mind.”

Kate pursed her lips and tried to stay mad at the man. “You’re absolutely impossible.”

“And you’re completely irresistible,” he countered. “By the way, your boy finished the test.”

Kate blinked and watched as Harry and Hermione both handed in their tests then back at the clock. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“What shouldn’t be possible?”

Kate bit her lip. “Hank was giving them the SHIELD Aptitude Battery. They should be working on that for at least half an hour. Only one person has ever done it faster.”

Pete pulled back. “I tried that bloody test. Why would anyone put a couple kids through something like that?”

Kate winced. “I was the one that broke the half hour.” She looked at the clock. “And those two beat my time.”

“You’re not going to...”

Kate shook her head. “They’re just using the test. Hank isn’t going to let it near SHIELD’s servers. I still have my issues with him.”

“We have our issues with him,” Pete reminded her. “He shouldn’t have dragged you into that.”

Kate snorted. “So it’s okay for you to come running, but not me?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

(X)

Harry sighed theatrically as he drug his rather reluctant friend toward the lab. “You knew that he was going to scan you, Hermione. Even when you offered your records, he told you he wanted to use his own equipment to verify the results. What’s the problem?”

Hermione whimpered as she bit her lip. “What if I told him that I was claustrophobic?”

Harry pushed open the lab door. “There is nothing confining about it. It’s more the feeling of someone finding all you’ve been covering up.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Hermione grumbled.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Hermione rubbed her arms and looked at the machine nervously. “I’m not supposed to say. Madam Pomfrey and Professor MacGonagal made me promise.”

Harry was shocked. “Not even your parents?”

Hermione shook her head. “They know, but it was thought that if it was found out in the wizarding world then I’d be even more of an outcast then before.”

“Hermione,” Harry laughed. “I turn into a tin man and may have to worry that falling to sleep may in fact involve falling. I think I may have you topped.”

Hermione blushed. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” She reached up and removed her earrings. Almost instantly, her form began to change. Her skin took on a slightly grayer cast and her ears became somewhat more pointed. Her eyes took on a more feline shape. Her face seemed to gain an edging of fine hairs around the edge and her chestnut hair turned black and dark gray stripped. Finally, a gray and black cat’s tail slipped out from under her skirt.

Harry was slack jawed. He could still tell it was his friend, but the changes were quite profound. “How...the polyjuice potion.”

Hermione nodded, more than a little embarrassed. “Madam Pomfrey and Professor MacGonagal couldn’t fix it and Professor Snape wouldn’t. By the time I was able to go to Saint Mungo’s that summer, the changes were permanent.”

Harry scowled. “And of course Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t help.”

Hermione winced. “Actually no one told him.” At Harry’s incredulous look she explained. “If he found out that I was working on a restricted potion, he would have to report it to the DMLE. Saint Mungo’s could skirt that by it being past the statute of limitations and they didn’t have any proof that I brewed the potion, only took it.”

Harry shook his head. “Wait. Are you telling me that we committed a crime?”

Hermione began counting off. “Theft of a potions ingredient worth in excess of three hundred galleons. Brewing a restricted potion. Use of a controlled potion to impersonate another. So yeah, I’d say two or three.”

A low whistle brought the two of them to the realization that they weren’t alone. “And here I thought James and I had a juvenile record. The most we did was not registering as Animagi.”

They looked at Sirius guiltily and Harry tried to defend Hermione. “Look Padfoot, we had a good reason.”

Sirius held up his hand in a forestalling motion. “Relax pup, I need to educate the two of you on the realities of the wizarding world and tarnish that image you have of good ol’ Minnie. Now Hermione, how old were the two of you when you made this potion?”

“I was thirteen,” she replied. “Harry was twelve.”

Sirius looked impressed. “Good for you. Alright second question, where did you abscond with the potions ingredient?”

“Snape’s stores at the school,” Harry responded.

“Thought so. And now question three, who did you impersonate?”

“Ron and Harry impersonated Crabbe and Goyle,” Hermione responded. “I was trying for Millicent Bulstrode but got her cat instead.”

Sirius snorted. “Sorry, I know it’s not funny but it kinda is. So you made a potion that is above your grade level using materials supplied by the Potions Professor, to impersonate your fellow students. I hate to break it to you Miss Granger, but even if you were of age you didn’t commit any crimes.”

“But Professor McGonagall said-“

Sirius cut Hermione off. “What she knew would cause you to panic so she didn’t have to go to the headmaster and let him know there was something wrong in her little fiefdom.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “At the risk of shattering all your illusions, there was only one professor during my time at school that was anything other than a colossal waste of time and unfortunately the only change between my time in school and yours is the replacing of him.”

Hermione was scandalized. “What?”

“Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin house and Potions professor, was the only teacher that actually bothered to teach his students the entire time that he was there. Minerva was always more in love with the power that the position brought her than imparting her admitted expansive knowledge in transfiguration. Flitwick was always a better duelist and researcher than he was a teacher. Sprout never cared for anything beyond her Hufflepuffs and her plants. The minor professors in classes you take third year and beyond are often barely versed on their subject because lets face it the true masters make more than you’d ever make teaching at a school. Finally our dear Professor Snape should never have been a teacher, not only due to the fact that he has no teaching ability but also because he was also a murderer and a rapist.”

The door to the Lab slammed shut and a very feral growl came from the doorway. “They let a murderin’ rapist teach at a school?” the three turned to see a man that looked to be a cross between a miniature troll and Professor Lupin after a full moon and before his morning tea. 

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t have proof, but that was what the Death Eaters we were able to interrogate said was the entrance requirement to their little social club. Rape and murder a Muggleborn. Of course our evidence wasn’t admissible to the courts.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged. “Unspeakables aren’t exactly known for being nice about how we get our information.”

Harry was confused but noticed that Hermione was impressed. “You’re an Unspeakable?”

“Ex-Unspeakable,” Sirius corrected. “They disavowed me when I was thrown in Azkaban.”

“Excuse me,” Harry interrupted, “but what exactly is an Unspeakable?”

Sirius chuckled. “Officially, they’re spell researchers and people who explore more esoteric methods of magic. In reality, they’re more problem solvers for the various magical governments of the world.”

“Magic Spooks huh,” the other man grumbled. “Well as long as you don’t cause any trouble here I won’t say nuthin’. The name’s Logan. I’m goin’ to be handlin’ their physical trainin’ now that I got a better idea what they’re goin’ up against.” He then glanced at the kids and winked. “Just don’t tell Cyke.”

“Who?” Hermione asked.

“Mr. Summers,” Harry answered for the mutant. “His code name is Cyclops, remember.”

“Ah. So I take it that he’s got someone else in mind.”

Logan nodded. “Probably get Gumbo to help anyway. You’ll need to learn how to be sneaky at times.”

“Regardless,” Harry interrupted. “We need to get Hermione scanned and Padfoot needs to send off letters to Remus and Professor Dumbledore. I think he’ll be very interested in knowing that someone he trusts is subverting his authority. You might also want to see about getting a trial or at least talking to the agent that’s been assigned to my protection.”

Sirius sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Right. No rest for the wicked.”

(X)

It wasn’t often that Albus made his way down to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department and when he was normally there, it was to discuss the mischief that one of Arthur’s children had gotten into. That this time it would be about the one child they hardly ever discussed, good or bad, would make this day all the more notable. Especially since it was while school wasn’t in session.

It was also no surprise to the aged wizard that Arthur was watching one of those Muggle picture boxes showing a sport that the man had become enamored with. Albus himself remembered his father taking him to a cricket game once and had frankly never found anything endearing about it. Of course the aging Headmaster also didn’t care for Quidditch so what did he know?

Arthur looked up after a polite cough from the aging headmaster. “Ah, Albus. To what do I owe the pleasure? The twins haven’t started doing time delayed pranks have they?”

Albus chuckled as he conjured a seat and sat down. “No, thank Merlin. I am actually here to talk to you about your youngest son, Ronald. That is if you have the time.”

“Of course,” Arthur responded sitting forward. “Are you sure this about Ronald and not Ginny or the Twins? I would have thought that with his friends he would be fine.”

“I’m afraid that it is his friends that are precisely the problem,” Albus responded. “I have gotten reports from his teachers that I was unable to verify until recently. It seems that Ronald is not living up to his potential. He appears to have become nothing more than a follower and hanger on, hoping that his friends success will rub off on him instead of challenging himself. I am sure you are aware of how William, Charles and Perseus were consistently in the top four of their classes and while Frederick and George try to downplay their abilities, their pranks show a level of sophistication that even Severus has had a grudging respect of their ability. Ginevra’s unpleasantness in the first year notwithstanding, her marks were also consistently in the top five which was probably why we were unaware of her being possessed until brought to our attention by Mr. Potter. Ronald is unique in your family for simply not pushing himself.”

Arthur was in a word shocked. “I had no idea. I’ll be sure to talk to him once we get home.”

“I’m afraid simply talking to him would do little good as I am certain Minerva herself has had several conversations with the young man to no effect. No, I believe though it may sound harsh the best thing for Ronald is for him to be put in an environment that would challenge him and separate from those he has learned to hang on.”

Arthur sighed. “I’m sure it would upset Molly and Ronald but if you think a resorting would be best, then I will support you.”

Albus shook his head. “I’m afraid that the shadow cast not only by his friends but by your other children would reach him anywhere inside of Hogwarts. I have already consulted the Sorting hat and he agrees. What would be best for Ronald would be if he were to go to another school.”

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “Even if we could afford it, I doubt either Molly or Ronald would go for it. Ronald would always see it as he was removed from the best school in the world.”

“Only Britain,” Albus admitted. “There are schools of equal caliber in other nations. In point of fact, the one I was hoping you’d consider is the preeminent school of magic in the New World. Also considering you financial straights, I would be remiss if I came to you with this suggestion and not be willing to pay for the young man’s tuition myself.”

Arthur scowled. “We’ll not take charity Albus.”

“And I am not offering any,” Albus returned. “I will have conditions on this scholarship, the first of which will be that he will keep his grades up and I will be notified of his grades at all times. The second condition will be that once he has completed his education, he will then apprentice to one of the Hogwarts Professors and serve as a teaching assistant for no less than three years. After that point, if he finds that he has a taste for educating future students then we can discuss options at that point. Otherwise he will be free to explore whatever options are available after that. Do those terms seem agreeable to you?”

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. “More than. I will still have to talk this over with Molly and Ronald.”

“Understandable,” Albus conceded. “However it may be worth noting to them that more than one professor has suggested holding Ronald back for his own good.”

Arthur blanched at the word. “Thank you for your concern Albus.”

(X)

Kate sat with Hank and Scott in the Headmaster’s office, and for the first time since Charles vacated these walls for a quiet life in the Hebrides with Moira she was nervous about the results of an exam. Only this time the exam was her son’s and she was worried at what damage had been done to her son by a substandard education. “So give it to me straight,” she finally breathed out.

Hank opened the file and looked at it. “Harry is dyslexic. Beyond that, he looks to have educated himself to a collegiate level as has Miss Granger. We will need Mr. Black’s help in gauging their magical education but we have others that can help with that if he wants a comparison.”

Kate shook her head. “Like I told Foley, Illyana’s magic is different.”

“I was referring to Miss Parker actually.” Hank glanced over at Scott. “We are reading her in on that now, correct?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad that the American wizards are terrified of Emma. Yes Hank, they said we could discuss it with non-magicals in the know.” He looked at Kate evenly. “There are three students here that take correspondence courses with the Salem Academy of Magic: Mary Parker, Talia Wagner, and Liam Cassidy. They are taught here instead of Salem because the school is not equipped with the ability to train their mutant abilities. I, Hank and Emma were all read in so that we could cover any surprises and had to promise not to let others not in the know become aware of them.”

Hank snorted. “It should be noted however that due to the Strange Accords that the students are under no such obligations.” at Kate’s confused expression, he elaborated. “Stephen found the statute of secrecy abominable and forced the American magical governments to do away with it. They reluctantly agreed after realizing just how many empowered individuals were living on the planet. The compromise is that while those they tell can’t tell anyone about the magical world, that wizards and witches were free to tell whoever they wished.”

Kate snorted. “The not my secret to tell defense.”

“Exactly,” Scott groused. “Do you realize how much extra paperwork I have to create just to cover for those three?”

“Poor baby,” she teased before turning back to Hank. “Did I see it right that those two beat my time on that test?”

Hank nodded. “Your son was actually done first though he tried to hide it.” He looked at the woman with a gaze full of sympathy. “I have the sad duty to inform you that your son is a genius.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. I know. Such a horrid existence being the smartest person in the room. Luckily he’ll only be the sixth or seventh around here.”

“Try third or fourth,” Hank shot back, “and that is including myself. Unfortunately like so many children of abuse, Harry has been playing to the middle of the field for so long that I doubt he realizes he’s doing it. If Miss Granger hadn’t been the only other person in the room, I doubt we would have gotten an accurate picture of his education.”

“Crap,” Kate groaned as her head fell into her hands. “It’s Rahne all over again.”

“Potentially worse,” came a voice from the doorway. Kate looked up and saw Pete standing there with his arms crossed. “I got in touch with a couple mates on the other side of the divide. Seems the kid has a habit of sniffing out trouble that rivals your own, Pryde. Add to that a distrust of authority that would make Neena Thurman proud and you have the next generation of Magneto in the making.”

“My son is not a terrorist,” Kate snapped.

“No,” Pete agreed, “he’s not. Harry also seems to have the biggest heart anyone has ever seen and only gets into said trouble when those he cares about are in danger.” He wearily sat down next to Kate and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What we have is someone whose being molded into a weapon and realizes it.”

“So how do you suggest we approach him?” Scott asked.

“You don’t,” Pete stated. “Pryde does. She’s his mother and that’s what he’s going to need. Logan told me the shite you pulled and I’m telling you now that it’s not going to fly. This lad needs a family, not a bloody school.”

“I agree,” Hank added. “It would be foolish for us to try putting him in a structured class environment when he is already versed enough in the practical applications as to make the lessons superfluous. While I’ll concede that he is going to need to learn how to control his abilities, there is nothing we could do for him on the academic side and undermining Katheryn’s role as guardian is more likely to make the young man more distant than get him to trust us.”

“So you’re saying that Emma and I should back off a bit,” Scott tried to clarify.

“No, I’m saying that you and Emma go on vacation like you were planning and leave this situation to us.” Hank shook his head. “Scott, Charles may have left you in charge, but he also gave Logan, Ororo and myself veto power if we thought you were making a mistake. We’ve all three agreed to use it.”

“But he needs help coming to terms with his abuse,” Scott commented.

“I have several acquaintances in the psychiatric field that are more than qualified to help both Mr. Potter and his mother,” Hank countered. “And who would be better to help with his power than the one person who shares at least part of his ability? Now I believe you and Emma have a flight to the Savage Land to catch.”

“But-“

“Scott!” Hank shouted at him, cutting his long time friend off. “I am telling you to take your girlfriend away for two weeks and leave the school to us. Do not require me to call in the rest of the X-Men and let them force you into a shipping container bound for Dubai. Trust me when I say that Jubilation is eagerly anticipating my go ahead.”

Kate noted mentally that Scott look not unlike a kicked puppy as he left the room. She turned toward Hank. “Thanks for sticking up for me and Harry.”

Hank stood and helped her up before pulling Kate into a gentle hug. “My dear you have always been and ever shall be family. I could do no less. When Scott returns, I hope you will help me in reminding Logan that our esteemed head lunatic had his heart in the right place.”

Kate snorted. “Yeah, too bad his head stays firmly up his ass.” Once Hank had left, she turned to a smirking Pete Wisdom. She gently leaned down to him, smiling coyly until she was less than an inch from his face. “My dear darling Peter...”

Pete looked into her eyes. “Yes, my beautiful lover?”

He never saw the flick to his nose coming. “I don’t need you to fight my battles, you limey pillock.”

“Ow! Bloody Hell!” Kate found herself amused by the seasoned British agent rolling around on the floor.

When Pete had finally gained enough composure, he glared at her holding his nose. “Damn it Pryde! I always got your back in a fight! And your front and sides whenever you let me! I told you that I was in it for the long haul with you.”

Kate crossed her arms and looked less than trusting. “Excuse me for being less than enthused about your devotion. I have had the pleasure of meeting both your exes.”

“Hey,” Pete defended himself, “the first went on a killing spree all on her own and the second turned out to be a double agent working for the Hellfire Club. Neither my fault.” 

Kate snorted. “So what you are saying is that you are attracted to train wrecks.”

“No, I’m saying that I quit thinking with my block and tackle and decided to go for the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Who’s flattering?”

(X)

After getting Hermione into the scanner and his latest session with Mr. Foley, Harry had realized that he hadn’t even showered before breakfast. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the door to the room open. A door he was certain that he locked.

“All clear,” a voice said. “Looks like we locked it after all.”

“I’m telling you Scrapper,” another voice responded, “dad would have had a fit if I had locked the door with no one here. It has to be either a prank or a test.”

“How about a new roommate,” Harry shouted out to them. “Now do you mind locking the door? I have a friend here that doesn’t always think before she acts.”

There was a pause followed by the locking of a door. “Just so you know,” the first voice called out, “locked doors don’t normally stop TJ.”

Harry popped his head out of the bathroom after shutting off the shower. “Who?”

He found two boys, one with blond hair and blue eyes while the other had brown hair and a rather prominent similarity to Mr. Summers. It was the blond who responded.  
“TJ. You know, female blue fuzzy elf that doesn’t always think before she acts.”

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, the one I’m talking about is a chestnut haired cat girl named Hermione. I’m Harry by the way.”

The brunette groaned and flopped onto a bed. “Great, another one. Please tell me she doesn’t teleport or phase. I’m Nathan by the way. Blondie over there is Franklin or Scrapper depending who is in earshot.”

Harry finished getting dressed in the bathroom before joining them in the main room. “Not as far as I know though the phasing may be part of my skill set according to my mom.”  
“Your mom’s a mutant?” Franklin looked thoughtful. “Funny, I thought we knew all the second gens.”

Nathan shrugged from his spot on the bed. “Not likely since there are so many first gens. From the accent I’d say England. So who’s your mom?”

Harry looked a bit evasive. “Uh, Kate Pryde.” He winced at their surprised looks. “It’s a long story.”

Franklin dropped onto another bed and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

“Franklin?” a feminine voice called out. “Nathan? Why’s the door locked? You aren’t doing anything that we’ll have to have a talk about are you?”

“What!” Franklin shouted as he went to open the door. “Damn it Summers! Quit making up stories!”

“I mean it’s completely acceptable,” the feminine voice continued from the other side of the door. “though Nathan may want to let our father know since he’s rather hopeful that his son will continue the Summers line.”

“We have a new roommate Rae,” Nathan called out. “He was taking a shower and didn’t want nosey girls walking in while he was getting dressed. Now quit harassing Franklin.”

A head of crimson red hair popped in through the door way and looked over to Nathan. “But it’s so much fun.” she then turned her gaze toward Harry.

Harry gasped as he saw eyes as bright as others said his were. He momentarily felt lost in those emerald orbs and could swear he heard someone say {“Found you.”} He shook his head briefly and gave her a nervous smile. “Hi. I’m Harry.”

The girl returned the smile and said, “Rachel.” {“Or you can call me yours if you want.”}

Harry blinked and started to comment on that last bit before he realized that he hadn’t heard it so much as felt it. “Uh...”

Rachel’s eyes widened. {“Oh crap, you heard that didn’t you.”}

Harry gave a small nod causing her to blush.

Nathan looked between the two of them briefly before glaring at Rachel. “Outside voice sis.”

The blush deepened as she glared at her brother. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Didn’t do what on purpose?” asked another girl as she poked her head in. “Oh, a new person. I’m Mary.” 

Harry smiled and waved. “Harry.”

“Huh.” Mary stepped into the room and gave him a look. “I know of a Harry that has a scar just like...” Her eyes widened and she started to look anxious. “You wouldn’t happen to be a British orphan would you?”

“According to him Ms. Pryde is his mother,” Franklin replied. “Though we haven’t gotten confirmation on that.”

“Oh good,” Mary sighed and leaned on the door frame. “For a second I thought...”

Harry then heard Hermione’s voice. “Excuse me, I’m looking for my friend.”

“In here Hermione,” Harry called out, setting the girl named Mary off again.

She looked out the door, presumably at Hermione. “Hermione Granger?” 

“How do you know my name?” Hermione asked.

The girl then turned and looked directly at Harry. “Harry Potter?”

“Uh yeah,” Harry responded. “How’d you guess?”

Mary only pinched the bridge of her nose. “Send her to Xavier’s mom said. So what if it’s putting three of the biggest danger magnet families together she said. What’s the worse that can happen she said. Way to taunt Murphy mom.”

(X)

Albus had just settled in for the evening when he heard a knock on his office door. Confused as he hadn’t felt so much as a ping on the wards to alert him of anyone being present on the school grounds other than Hagrid and Argus, the aged headmaster made his way to his desk and called for whoever it was to enter (and it was quite disconcerting that whoever was at the door wasn’t showing up to him through his connection to the castle).

The door opened to reveal two people that Albus honestly never wanted to see in Magical Britain ever. The first was a man with close cropped gray hair and mustache wearing several magical artifacts, chief among them being the Eye of Agamoto. And of course the second was a man covered in the red white and blue of the British flag. Deep inside, the aged Headmaster was feeling that his world was about to be upended.

“Ah Doctor Stephen Strange and the current Captain Britain,” Albus said in a voice far cheerier than he was particularly feeling, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”  
Strange gave Albus an enigmatic smile. “I am simply hear at Brian’s request to make sure you don’t try anything stupid that will have the rest of the wizarding world ending up like Merlin. Of course as he explained the situation, I have found a few issues that I will be pointing out after he is done.” He then nodded to the good Captain and intoned, “Lord Braddock, I cede the floor to you.”

Captain Britain marched up to the Headmaster’s desk and produced two envelopes. “I have two warnings for you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, her majesty has decreed that her cousin is to have full time security for at all times until such time as the Death Eater situation has been dealt with to her satisfaction. The Prime Minister has seen to that for the summer by appointing a read in agent at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Her majesty has also expressed some of her displeasure at the fact that her cousin’s welfare was hidden from the House of Lords for twelve years and would like to remind the chief Warlock that he and his Wizengammot serve at her pleasure, not the other way around. There is still the matter of security during the school year, but that will likely be handled during the summons that will take place in three days time.”

Albus winced. “I will be sure to clear my calendar. I take it that I am to report to Buckingham.”

“Balmoral,” Captain Britain corrected, “And be sure to use the servants entrance.”

Albus tried not to show the distaste at how he was being treated. “Of course.”

Captain Britain grinned viciously. “Now for the second warning. It comes from Roma herself. She wanted me to tell you that if you continue playing your games, she will quote ‘treat you like the cockroach you are and squish you.’ Apparently the first Peverell takes offense at her family being used as pawns in your petty games. Of course given that Harry’s birth aunt is the ruler of her own hell dimension, I would have advised caution before getting the missive from Roma. Now as to what Stephen has to discuss with you.” He looked back at the good Doctor.

Doctor Strange looked at Albus. “Harry currently holds dual citizenship in both Britain and the United States. I have already made my opinions on your pathetic statute perfectly clear in my home nation. With the presence of other powered individuals, it is no longer necessary. I will reiterate that Harry will have his full rights as an American citizen and if you attempt to interfere with it, I may leave Roma a toe when I am through with you.”

“I only wish what is best for everyone,” Albus answered in some attempt to defend his actions.

“More’s the pity,” Strange shot back. “You have forgotten that you are not as great and powerful as many imagine you to be. I am fully aware of your history Albus. I am also aware of your recent attempt at killing your master, so you should be thankful that Nicholas was unwilling to press charges against you. I suggest that you do nothing else that garners my attention.” He turned and headed for the door. “Lord Brian and I will show ourselves out.”

Albus wanted to shout and rail at how he was being treated, but it would do nothing. Even more galling was being called out by the Sorcerer Supreme, at title he should have held and would have if not dismissed by the master in the twenties. It was the real reason that he had fought Gellert, to show his own worthiness as the master’s successor.

Instead, he was told that he had only shown how far he was from the mark of being a true defender of humanity. Then for the title to be handed to a Muggle! That the Master had found someway to unlock magic in him not withstanding, it was a slap in the face of all Wizards. If only he could get others like Baron Mordo to agree with him. 

Albus scowled at the thought of having yet another person in his school this year. It then occurred to him that it wouldn’t be so bad as long as it was his person. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing out suggestions for Mr. Potter’s protector, completely oblivious to the pair of bright yellow eyes watching from the ceiling.

(X)

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat in the control room of the aptly named “Danger Room”, listening patiently to Mary Elizabeth Parker rant about how horrible an idea it was to have Harry Potter and his plucky young sidekick in a school for Mutants. She tried to be patient as the daughter of the two most verbose super heroes currently not on the planet went on a monologue about how every year these two have been at their school they had been wrapped up in some plot to kill half the student body. 

She tried not to snort when the girl got to the point about the murderous follower that had tried to get at Harry last year, especially when said murderous follower was sitting right there with the rest of them as Harry was getting ready for his first Danger Room session with Logan and Remy. A second later she was desperately controlling her rage at some soul sucking abomination being sent to “protect” the school. Then a thought occurred to her.

“Miss Parker, how exactly do you know this was going on?”

Mary shrugged and jerked her thumb at Kate’s son as he walked into the main room wearing a set of black sweats. “He’s the Wizarding world’s favorite soap opera. Some woman writing under the name Catherine Valor puts them out about once a year.”

Kate noticed Sirius sit forward and growl. “Cat Valor you say. Seems I need to have a word or two with old Minnie.”

“Beside that,” Kate stated trying to diffuse the situation, “you know that not everything is ever as it seems. Remember what I said in literature class.”

“The truth has one more side than there are witnesses to the event,” Mary parroted to her professor before biting her lip. “Is it true that he’s your son?”

Kate sighed and nodded. “It’s a long story and if Harry feels like sharing it, I will explain it in time. Right now, we are going to try to evaluate Harry for a baseline on his non-magical abilities.”

Mary looked somewhat curious. “Does this mean there will be magical studies while he’s here as well?”

“If you don’t mind getting instruction from an accused murderous follower of he who must not be sane,” Sirius snarked. “By the way, the American Wizards Council has conceded to give me a trial complete with Veritaserum. Something the British Wizarding government neglected to do before tossing me into Azkaban.”

“We’re ready when you are,” called out Logan’s voice from the intercom.

Kate turned to look out at the larger section. “We hear you Logan. Any requests for terrain?”

“Just keep it empty for now.” Logan walked over and stood in front of Harry. It amused Kate that even with Harry’s malnutrition that Harry was less than a head shorter than her mentor. “Alright kid, all we’re going to do today is see what you can manifest. No pressure today.”

Harry nodded. “Right. So what should I try first?”

“How about phasing?” Logan suggested before calling out, “Raise a steel panel Pryde.” Once the panel was in place, Logan stepped back. “Try to put your hand through the panel without breaking it.”

Harry took a breath and pressed his hand against it, trying to concentrate on passing through. He was so focused on trying to put his hand through the panel that he wasn’t paying attention to the other person besides Logan in the room. Many Xavier’s students would call this a rookie mistake. Especially when the other Mutant in the room was the irrepressible Remy LeBeau. As it was, Harry was just starting to get frustrated when Remy was standing less than a foot behind him.

“Boo!”

“Gah!”

Harry was looking around in a panic when he finally noticed a smug Cajun, his instructor hurting himself trying not to laugh and the fact that he was currently on the other side of the steel panel. The snickering that could be heard from the control room was beginning to add to his embarrassment.

“Right,” Kate replied through the intercom, sounding like she was also hurting herself not laughing at her son’s embarrassment, “I believe we’ve confirmed that he has inherited my power set as well. And Harry, remind me to tell you about Mary’s first time in the Danger Room some time.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” came the outraged squawk of the teen in the room.

Logan snorted and offered a hand to Harry. “Don’t worry about it kid. Everyone has their embarrassing Danger Room story. Just ask Remy’s girl about him getting in a lover’s spat with his ex during a combat simulation.”

Remy groaned. “Mon ami, you not gon’ to bring dat up again.”

“Why not? It’s funny.”

“To you maybe,” the Cajun grumbled as he stalked off to the side.

“Alright Harry,” came his mother’s voice. “Next, we’re going to try to trigger your metal form. This time just think back and try to remember what you were feeling when you first manifested.”

Kate watched as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Her heart ached as the look of pain came across his face and she was momentarily taken back to a time when she had seen a similar look on his birth father’s face. She recalled Piotr had told her about his first time manifesting his abilities, saving an old man from a runaway thresher. Her thoughts were drawn back to the present by a familiar flash, but instead of seeing Piotr’s silvery sheen, she instead saw...

Harry’s body was covered in a reddish-gold metal, his sweats stretched with his shirt shredded. He was now almost looking Logan in the eye and looked somewhat draconian and even his hands ended with what looked to be claws. He looked every bit the killing machine that the man who was teaching him was.

Kate tried to come up with a response that didn’t sound as confused and worried as she felt for her son. At the same time, Pete’s words from earlier kept invading her mind. Someone was trying to turn him into a weapon. Still, she managed the neutral expression that would move towards helping her son. She hoped.

“That’s not steel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather heavy chapter. Harry get's to know a bit about his birth father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: What doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling belongs to Marvel. No moneys are being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed when he heard Rachel’s voice in his head. {“Having trouble sleeping?”}

Harry sighed and thought back, {“Yeah, you too?”}

{“More like trying to ignore the chatter from the little coven over here,”} came Rachel’s amused reply. {“Did you really kill a Basilisk?”}

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up. {“Is Hermione telling stories about me?”}

{“No, just correcting their misconceptions. It seems that Talia has been a little star struck by all the Harry Potter stories she’s heard over the years.”}

{“Great,”} Harry muttered, {“another stalker.”}

{“Relax, I think she’s got a thing for Franklin anyway. You’re more like a super hero to her.”}

Harry snorted. {“Just waiting for my Avengers application.”}

{“Don’t joke about things like that around here,”} Rachel warned. {“Mary’s parents are both Avengers and Franklin’s parents are on the Fantastic Four.”}

{“Really?”}

{“The Richard’s last name wasn’t a clue?”}

{“Not Franklin,”} Harry clarified, {“Mary. Both her parents are Avengers?”}

{“Yeah. She doesn’t talk about them much, but she’s still proud. Things like that are kinda open secrets around here. Like Talia’s parents being in X-Factor and my mom being a super powerful cosmic entity that left Earth instead of frying her cheating husband. People know about it, but they don’t talk about it.”}

Harry sighed and rolled over on his chest. {“Must be nice having all this history at your fingertips. I don’t even know what my birth father looked like.”}

There was a pause before Rachel responded. {“Get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes. I want to show you something.”}

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he thought back, {“I thought we were supposed to be sleeping.”}

{“It’ll be okay,”} she sent back. {“Trust me.”}

Harry gave a shrug and quietly got dressed before slipping his cloak on and sneaking downstairs.

(X)

Kate was staring out the window of her room thinking over the last few days and as was often the case over them about Harry. Luckily Sirius had been exonerated and offered asylum in the United States until Britain’s Magical government could be straightened out. Harry was also being offered protection as an American citizen by birth. Technically he had dual citizenship due to being adopted in Britain, but as the Magical side was known for being notoriously isolationist, he was being handled as a citizen in duress.

Kate took a sip of her hot chocolate. Things were such a mess. Apparently the bank that had been handling Harry’s finances had fought off several attempts by that Dumbledore person to access the Potter trusts in order to pay Harry’s guardians and also attempted to gain regency over Harry. In both instances, the bank refused him and threatened to have the aged Headmaster adorning their front door. Perhaps having a Goblin do your banking was a good idea after all.

Sirius had managed to get an appointment for not only Harry and her but also Sirius and Miss Granger so that some things could be sorted out before Harry returned to Hogwarts that fall. That was another thing that was vexing Kate. Her son was required by British Magical Law to attend Hogwarts until he completed his fifth year unless granted a transfer by the Headmaster. Something she was fairly certain she wasn’t going to get. 

She was beginning to hate the Headmaster almost as much as she hated Fury, largely for the same reason. She didn’t want to admit that it was also a lot like how Charles used to operate until they had united against him, but the reality was there for all to see. Her eyes drifted down to the most prominent object on the campus outside of the buildings. A large block of basalt covered in the names of those that died for the dream of bringing mutants and humans together. 

Her heart ached for all her friends that had their names etched on that monument...and the lovers. True, there were only two in that last group, but when you had a grand total of three lovers in your life, that tends to be significant. She momentarily thought of whether she would ever tell Harry about more than just his father. After all, she hadn’t even told Pete about...

Movement caught her eye and Kate began to scan the area for a threat. When she saw Rachel out on the grounds after curfew, she was ready to curse. A curse that came freely when she saw her son’s unruly mop appear out of nowhere. She was about to phase through the window and read them the riot act when she realized where Rachel was taking him.

“Why would they be going to the boat house?” she asked herself before phasing out in a much stealthier pace and began to follow.

(X)

Rachel knocked on the door to the so-called “Boat house” and waited for the occupants to answer. When the door opened to reveal Mrs. Logan, Rachel let out the breath she had been holding. 

“Rachel dear,” Mrs. Logan greeted in surprise. “And Mr. Potter, what brings you here so late in the evening?”

Rachel bit her lip. “Harry was having some trouble sleeping and mentioned he didn’t know anything about his dad. I know it’s late but I was hoping that we could have a look at the gallery.”

Mrs. Logan smiled and ushered the children in. “You do realize that I will have to tell Katherine in the morning.”

Both kids winced. A wince that became a full on cringe when they heard behind them, “Don’t worry about it Ororo. I saw them heading here.”

They turned around to see Harry’s mom looking more than a little concerned. Rachel was the first to speak, “I’m sorry Miss Pryde, this was my idea. I was just going to show Harry-“

Kate cut her off with a wave of her hand. “It’s alright Rachel. I think I know what you were wanting to do. In the future though, check it out with us adults first.” She then held out her hand to Harry. “Would you like to meet your father?”

Harry blinked in confusion but still took his mother’s hand and followed her into a room set up like an art gallery. The two walked in silence with Harry gazing at the obviously beautiful paintings and sketches on the walls without an explanation until Kate stopped in front of a photo of a man with close cropped hair, wearing a simple button up shirt and looking off over what Harry recognized as Greymalkin lake.

“Ororo caught this picture of him when he wasn’t paying attention,” Kate said softly. “He was going to paint a landscape and wanted to see when the light would be just right. I always thought that this portrayed the Piotr that I always saw. The one that I fell in love with and ultimately the one who broke my heart.”

Harry blinked and looked up at her. “He was an artist?”

Kate nodded then swept her hand around the room. “He did most of the works in here, except for the photo and a sculpture of the school’s founder that looks more like Kojack than Professor Xavier. There are also a couple of his paintings in the main school if you know where to look.”

Harry looked around the room. “I don’t get it though. Why are all these out here?”

Kate winced and looked down. “I don’t want to sound like I’m justifying this because I’m not. It happened while I was in Britain. Your father’s death hit everyone pretty hard. Some people couldn’t bear to walk around with all these reminders of their friend in their face every day. At first, there was a discussion of just giving them away to various museums, but finally it was decided to just put them all here so that those that wanted to think back fondly on our friend and loved one could have a place to still be with him.”

“And the others could forget,” Harry said bitterly.

“We’ve never forgotten Harry,” Kate’s voice was almost a whisper. “There’s a big block of stone that makes sure we could never forget. Not that we would. His smile. His gentleness. The boyish look he would get when starting on a new sketch or painting. Or the affection he had for his sister. He was so full of life that he could never be forgotten by those that knew him. It’s just that sometimes it hurts too much to remember.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times before responding. “I think I understand.”

“No,” Kate gently corrected, “you don’t. And I pray to God that you’ll never have to find out how it feels. I hope to keep you safe from that feeling as long as possible because it is the worse type of pain. It’s a pain that you know is eating you up on the inside but you can never let it go.”

“Because letting it go feels like letting them go.” Ororo’s voice drew their attention back to the gallery’s entrance. Rachel was standing there looking more than a little pensive.

Harry walked up to the red-haired girl and hugged her. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Rachel smiled and took his hand. “Want to see my favorite? It’s of my mom.”

As the two walked over to a painting, Kate walked up to Ororo. “It’s really great what you and Logan have done with the place.”

“I’ll tell him how you feel,” Ororo responded. “Perhaps you and Harry can come over for dinner one evening.”

Kate pulled a face. “So long as Logan doesn’t cook. A girl can only take so much bratwurst.”

Ororo chuckled before changing the subject. “I was only aware of one of Piotr’s paintings still in the school: Charles’ portrait. Where is the other?”

Kate smiled at her friend and surrogate parent. “In my room. Piotr did a painting of me not long before we broke up. I’ve never been able to part with it, but I also can’t bare to hang it. It’s too...”

“Painful,” Ororo finished for her. 

“Yeah.” They watched the two teens for a minute before Kate spoke up again. “Should I be worried that Rachel Summers has psychically bonded to my son?”

Ororo grinned. “I was wondering if you noticed.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Jean was my best and only true female friend outside of Rahne. It would be rather hard of me to miss the signs. Do you think they realized that they quit talking out loud when they went over to the painting?”

Ororo shook her head. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about Kitten. Scott and Jean’s bond was forced by isolation and Charles’ meddling. Theirs is one built on curiosity and spontaneity. It may deepen. It may not. Right now, I say leave it be and see what happens.”

“Right,” Kate said with a hint of apprehension. “Still, I think I may talk to Hank about giving him the talk before he heads back to Jolly ol’.”  
Ororo gave an unladylike snort. “You wish to traumatize your son then.”

Kate looked at her flatly. “If I wanted to do that, I’d have Logan or Gambit do it.”

(X) 

The next morning found Kate, Harry, Hermione and Sirius journeying through Greenwhich Village toward a small, apparently independent credit union nestled in between two aging brownstones. Once inside, they were ushered quickly past a door labeled “Authorized Personnel only”. After what seemed to be far too many doors for the size of the building outside, they were finally settled into an office to await their manager. 

When the manager walked in, Kate was thankful for the heads up about the inhuman nature of the Wizarding world’s bankers. He wasn’t as disturbing as some of the horrors she had faced as an X-Man or a member of Excalibur, but that didn’t mean that his appearance wasn’t more than a little unsettling. 

“Lord Potter-Pryde,” the goblin addressed Harry, “I am account manager Sturmhamr. I am pleased to see you here with both of your accepted guardians and glad that you have made at least a partial escape from the clutches of that thrice damned Dumbledore. How may Gringotts be of service to you today?”

Kate filed away the information in that short comment and watched how her son handled this conversation. Regardless, she was considering a much longer conversation with the Goblins about a man who she was becoming more and more certain that she was going to be coming at cross purposes.

“I have need of spending money while I’m in the United States as well as an accounting of my vaults,” Harry replied in a respectful tone. “I would also like to pay for my friend Hermione to have a heritage test done and to see if there is anything left of the Black estate for my godfather. Also, I would like for my mother and godfather to have access to the Potter vaults in case I should need anything while I’m at school.”

The Goblin nodded thoughtfully and tapped a number of runes on his desk. “The most recent audit on the Potter Estate was done last May. Would that be recent enough or would you want a new one done?”

Harry looked at both his parental figures before answering. When he got a small nod from Kate, he continued. “That should be fine.”

The Goblin smiled at Kate approvingly. “It does my heart good to see a parent encouraging their child into taking control of their finances.”

“So long as they’re willing to ask questions and learn from their mistakes,” Kate added.

The goblin blinked and sat back. “Are you certain there isn’t a bit of Goblin in you?”

Kate chuckled. “Not really, but I am Jewish.”

“Ah,” Sturmhamr chuckled. “Our Human kinsmen. Great and tragic warriors. Always willing to fight to the last.” He shifted towards Sirius. “Now as to the Black assets, I can tell you that nothing was able to be seized by the British Ministry of Magic due to you not having been given a trial. Likewise, Lord Malfoy was also rebuffed in his many attempts to seize your assets on behalf of his son. I can have an audit done of your vaults if you wish. The next one is due in under a month anyway, so a couple weeks early is no bother.”

“Please do,” Sirius replied. “Also, may I commend you on the amazing facade as we walked into the bank earlier.”

The Goblin looked momentarily confused. “Oh, the credit union. I assure you Lord Black, that is no facade. The one hundred and fifty-seven credit unions the Goblin Nation runs throughout the United States are a substantial source of income for the Goblin nation if for nothing more than allowing us a gateway for interacting with the American Non-magical governments and having way points for our Magical clients to reach us.”

“But I thought the treaties prohibited you from trading with Non-magicals,” Hermione interrupted.

Rather than looking annoyed, the Goblin seemed pleased to pass on information to the children. “Answer me this Miss Granger, if you had conquered a people would you then agree to let them handle all of your fortunes?”

Hermione bit her lip in thought. “Now that you mention it, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Exactly,” Sturmhamr chuckled. “What Wizarding Britain calls ‘Goblin Rebellions’, the rest of the world calls the British Punic Campaign. Britain fails to acknowledge that in addition to Goblins, there were also several thousand Wizards, Witches, Alfar, and Veela taking them to task for their inhuman treatment of non-human Magicals. When we beat them back to the walls of the Ministry, they were forced to sign many treaties crafted by Goblins that punished them severely. They were not allowed to form a standing army, had to hand all governmental assets to be managed by us, and were forced to cede several tracks of land to various Magical races. You would know a few of these as the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake and the Goblin fortress in Diagon Alley.”

Harry looked up in horrid realization. “So that if the British Wizards ever decide to turn their backs on those agreements, you can stop them instantly.”

Sturmhamr nodded solemnly. “Hopefully with as little loss of life as possible. We are warriors Lord Potter-Pryde. We take pride in our craft, but not in the wholesale slaughter of innocents. Make no mistake that if the British Wizards were to rise against us that they would put their own children in front of their cowardly hides. That is a culture that has long been stagnating and will die out from it’s own hubris.”

“If Voldemort doesn’t kill them first,” Harry muttered.

Sturmhamr snarled and spit at the ground. “I’ll thank you not to use that falsehood here young man.”

Kate seemed a little surprised. “What was the meaning of what you just did?”

Harry looked thoughtful. “It’s because that wasn’t his real name, wasn’t it.”

“Exactly Lord Potter-Pryde,” the Goblin responded. “We Goblins deal in truth. If someone is false with us, it can hurt all the dealings we have done. Not only with that person, but those whose deals may have been built on them. Our entire nation is built on honesty and trust. That is why we do no business with Dumbledore or his creation.”

Kate again filed what she learned away and decided to steer the conversation back toward what was needed to be done today. “We’ve strayed a bit. What can we do about Miss Granger’s Heritage test?”

The Goblin chuckled. “Well if we were in Britain, I could have one whipped up right quick and be done with it. However, here in the United States that is handled by the Wizarding Child Welfare Office. I can arrange an appointment for you sometime this afternoon as they have an office in the Jefferson Market Library or at least in a Wizarding space connected to it.”

“Let me guess,” Harry said with a smile, “more trying to get the naughty British to behave.”

Sturmhamr laughed. “In one try Lord Potter-Pryde. As to the last Issue, I can assign a bank card to either of your guardians that will draw directly from your accounts in order to handle any and all purchases needed while you are in the United States. We try not to issue to children for obvious issues including that no store will accept one presented by a child. I would recommend that your mother be the guardian with your card as I intend to have one made for Lord Black that will draw from the Black Vaults.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “So I guess all that is left is to set the appointment for the Heritage test.”

(X) 

After finishing up paperwork and setting an appointment for 2 that afternoon, the quartet made their way out the front entrance only to hear someone call out, “Kate?”

Kate turned and smiled. “Janet? What are you doing here?” 

Harry turned and blinked as he saw what he was certain Mary Parker would look like when she grew up. The few silver hairs in the woman’s hair only seemed to add a certain grace to the woman’s beauty. She walked over and gave his mother a hug.

“Peter and I have been doing our banking here for a few years now. What are you doing here?”

Kate took a breath and smiled. “I was helping my son look into his affairs left by his adoptive family.”

Janet blinked and looked at Harry before looking back at Kate. “He looks to be as old as Mary Elizabeth. Does this have anything to do with you disappearing to Britain?” 

“Yeah,”Kate said a bit evasively. 

“And I take it by him doing his banking here he’s...” She made a motion with her finger that looked a bit like the wand movements for a Wingardium to Harry.

Kate rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Oh thank God,” Janet sighed. “Finally someone I can talk to about this mess that isn’t Tony or Pepper. Hold on a second and I’ll take the lot of you for brunch.”

Harry looked at her nervously. “Actually, mom was just going to take me shopping for some summer things and we have an appointment to get my friend to after that.”

Janet’s eyes lit up. “Shopping you say? You know, I can handle this thing tomorrow.”

Kate shot Harry a reproachful glare before turning back to Janet. “Are you sure? This isn’t something that Peter is going to gripe at me about later is it?”

Janet looked a little evasive. “Possibly. He did say that the sooner this was handled the better, but lately he says that about everything.”

Kate sighed and pointed back at the line. “Go do your business. Harry and I will wait for you. Sirius, why don’t you take Hermione to the Library while Janet and I educate my son on why it’s never a good idea to mention shopping to Janet Parker. I’ll make sure we’re there before Hermione’s appointment.”

Sirius looked concerned. “Are you ladies certain you’ll be fine?”

Kate smirked at the wizard. “Wisdom has been shadowing us since we left Xavier’s. If he’s going to follow us like a lost puppy, then I might as well put him to work. Also there is no reason to traumatize Hermione for Harry’s mistake.”

(X)

Harry and Kate met back up with Hermione and Sirius looking more than a little worse for wear and Harry more than a little dazed. Behind them was a thoroughly displeased agent with his arms crossed, muttering about a woman with an illness.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously. “Are you okay?”

Harry blinked and looked at Hermione. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen, Hermione. She was like a woman possessed. I think we hit something like six or seven stores and...I’ve never seen someone move like that through a store. I’m not sure but I think I may own more clothes now than I have ever owned in my entire life.”

Hermione was about to comment when she was called into an office with oddly enough Sirius. A few minutes later she came out with a confused expression while Sirius looked like he was going to faint. “I’m a Black,” Hermione commented faintly. “Apparently that was the only true line they could find as the other line seems to have been wiped out.”

Sirius shook his head and seemed to clear his mind. “Is there anything else we need to do today as I would like to buy my new found cousin a welcome to the family gift.”

Kate watched him curiously for a second before shrugging. “We’ve been invited to dinner at the Parkers, but I can cancel if you’re not feeling well.”

Sirius shrugged affably. “Just an old ghost popped up and I kind of forgot about it. My family history is about as dark as the name. I’ll contact the Goblins later about creating a trust vault for Hermione, but right now all her purchases are on me.”

“I’m not bloody carrying it,” Wisdom muttered as he followed the quartet out.

(X)

Dinner at the Parkers was in a word, entertaining. Mary’s father seemed to be at once both more silly than Sirius and more sarcastic than Wisdom. That he had all the girls at the table rolling in laughter for most of the meal and mostly at the two mens expense was more than a bit awe inspiring. As Harry helped the man clear the table while the girls soothed the bruised egos, Mr. Parker leaned in next to him and whispered, “Remember in the future that the two ways to have a woman be putty in you hands is the ability to cook and a good sense of humor.”

Harry grinned. “Unlike those two berks in there.”

Mr. Parker snorted. “Don’t let Wisdom fool you. He’s got a great sense of humor along with the patience of Job to put up with your mom. And don’t try to act surprised because you don’t strike me as unobservant Harry.”

“Guilty,” Harry replied. “I was just going to wait until she wanted to talk to me about it. So, how much of our running into Mrs. Parker was set up by Mary?”

Mr. Parker chuckled. “She probably thinks she’s being clever by insisting that she needed her allowance early, but her folks know how to smell a rat.” He began loading the dishwasher and glanced at Harry’s face. “Judging by your looks, I’d say Rasputin was your father.”

Harry blinked and nodded. “How’d you know?”

“I have a doctorate in genetics,” Peter replied. “One of the main things I worked on was the study of inherited traits and how they manifest physically. It also helps that I knew both of your parents when they were dating.”

“You knew my dad?” Harry asked wide eyed.

“Harry, you’ll find very few people in the cape community that didn’t know Colossus. In a lot of ways he was a very good man. In some others...” Mr. Parker shrugged. “Hey, who am I to judge. Just remember that who we are isn’t determined by our parents, our genes, or our upbringing. Who we are is determined by our actions, both good and bad. You have been blessed with power by a quirk of fate. Now it’s up to you to decide whether you are going to shoulder the responsibility that comes with that power or are you going to abuse it.”

“Nice twist on the Uncle Ben speech there Peter.” The two looked back at the doorway to find Kate standing there. “Ready to go Harry? We’ve got a bit of a trip back.”

“Sure mom.” Harry glanced back at Mr. Parker. “Thanks for dinner, and for giving me something to think about.”

(X)

It was late when the five people returned to Xavier’s. Harry entered the room and let Dobby put his clothes away as he laid on his bed thinking furiously. Peter was trying to tell him something, Harry was sure. Something his mom had kept from him. It was like trying to talk to Sirius or Remus about his other parents. It was like everyone was trying to protect him from finding out that his parents weren’t these golden heroes. What they just didn’t understand was that he needed the truth.

{“The truth has one more side than there are witnesses to the event,”} replied Rachel’s voice inside his head.

{“What?”}

{“It’s something your mom always says at the start of our literature classes,”} Rachel answered him. {“I think it means that what one person believes is the truth isn’t always so. She challenges us to think outside the box. She’s one of my favorite teachers. So what’s got you so grumpy?”}

{“I’m not grumpy. It’s just something Mr. Parker said to me.”}

{“You ran into Mary’s dad?”}

{“Had dinner with him actually. Her mom is a scary shopper by the way.”}

{“You poor deluded fool. You actually mentioned shopping in front of a Parker woman. You deserved everything you got.”}

{“How’d you know it was me?”}

{“Because your mom knows better and Hermione already ratted you out. Stinger is over here rolling on the floor.”}

{“Stinger?”}

{“Sorry,”} Rachel replied. {“I meant to think Mary.”}

{“That’s okay. What’s with the nicknames and not mentioning them when the adults are around?”}

There was a pause before Rachel responded. {“They’re not nicknames. They’re code names and we’re not allowed to have one until we turn sixteen.”}

{“Why not?”}

There was another pause followed by a knock on the door. Confused, Harry went and opened the door. Outside it was Rachel in her sleep clothes holding a photo album. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.”

She walked in and sat on his bed. He sat down next to her and watched as she opened the album showing any number of kids. Some obviously Mutants while others looking completely Human. She pointed at a pink skin kid. “This was Artie Maddicks. He was killed when he was fourteen, trying to protect a ordinary kid from a beat down by a Friends of Humanity mob.” She then pointed at the green skinned boy next to him. “That was his best friend Leech. He died from exhaustion caused by trying to keep an unstable mutant from going nova.” She then pointed at three others. “Magma, Rusty and Cypher. They all died taking down an illegal Sentinel production facility before those damn things could start killing millions due to faulty programming.”

Harry looked at Rachel. “Why are you showing me this?”

“This is why we aren’t allowed to have code names Harry.” He could see the tears in her eyes. “These were kids that went to school here and died before their eighteenth birthday because the previous headmaster was so tied up in his dream of Mutant - Human coexistence that he forgot that some of the people he was sending into harms way were children.” She wiped her eyes and took a breath. “Some of us already know that we’re going to be capes when we grow up so we started calling ourselves by these code names we came up with. Franklin’s Scrapper. Mary is Stinger. TJ is Nocturne. Nathan is Archon and I’m Phoenix. There are others, but those are the main group.”

“Guess I’m going to need one as well,” Harry said with a sigh.

Rachel looked at Harry and groaned. “Mr. Parker gave you the Uncle Ben speech didn’t he.”

Harry snorted. “Mom called it that too.”

“It’s because Mr. Parker got it from his Uncle Ben Parker. With great power comes great headaches and no days off.”

“That sounds similar to Professor Dumbledore’s what is right over what is easy.”

“Ooh,” Rachel said in awe. “That’s some epic guilt trip there.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry grumbled as he started flipping through the book. Finally, he realized something wasn’t right. “Hey, where is my dad?”

Rachel blinked. “Oh he’s not in this book.”

“Why not?”

“Well, he was an adult when he died.”

Harry looked at her in shock. “Wait, My dad was an adult when he died?”

“Yeah, why?”

Harry frowned and looked down at the book. “I think I just figured out what Mr. Parker was trying to tell me.”

(X)

Kate knocked on the door to the boathouse and waited for either of the residents to answer, while holding a small picture in frame under her left arm. When Logan opened the door, she gave him a small smile. “I have something I wanted to add to the gallery. I think I’ve been carrying it around for too long.”

Logan looked down at the painting under her arm before looking back at her. “I thought I remembered him painting you. It was when you were sick in bed with the flu wasn’t it?”  
Kate chuckled. “He said it was the only time he ever saw me sit still.” She made her way past him and into the adjacent room where the other portraits were hanging. Finding a spot on the opposite side from where Piotr’s photo was, she hung it and sighed. 

It was a beautiful painting in spite of the circumstances around it. Piotr had painted her as the beautiful young woman he had always seen her as staring out a window into what was likely Ororo’s rose garden. In the painting she always seemed more melancholy that ill. “He was such a talented artist,” Kate lamented. “If only...”

Logan grunted. “He made his choice. We all told him he was makin’ a mistake, but you couldn’t get anythin’ past that thick Rusky skull once he set his mind on somethin’.” He took a glance at Kate. “So I take it you remember what the fight was about after all.”

Kate smiled wanly at Logan. “Jean’s block has been bleeding off since Harry’s been here. I can’t blame her since Piotr’s death then Harry’s disappearance left me an absolute mess. She was only trying to help.”

Logan pulled his surrogate daughter into his arms. “He went where you couldn’t follow. He made his choice and it was one that broke the two of you. That he had to up and die before he could see that you were worth more than revenge was on him not you.”

“Then why does it feel like if I had done something, anything, that he’d still be here with us?” Kate was crying openly now. “Damn it! Why did he have to go off following that crackpot! Why did they have to go after Genosha! Why is it that Piotr is dead and that bastard is still alive!”

Logan held her and let Kate cry out her frustrations before speaking. “You need to let this go Kitty. You have a son that needs you and a man that loves you. You need to be there for them. You need them as much as they need you. Quit crying over a man that wasn’t man enough to love you as much as you loved him let alone as much as you deserved. You need to quit hidin’ and live your life. Not just for you or Pete, but for lil’ Hank.”

Kate rubbed her eyes and gave Logan a mock glare. “He prefers Harry.”

Logan grinned. “Like I told Chuck and Cyke, he’s more than welcome to try makin’ me change it.”

(X)

Pete Wisdom was just getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at his door. With a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and some small hope that it might be Kate coming to apologize for her treatment of him earlier in the day, the mutant spy cautiously opened his door. His mood turned completely to annoyance the second he saw Sirius Black on the other side. “Look mate,” he said sourly, “can this wait until tomorrow? Me girl and the devil shopper from Hades drug me over half of Manhattan today, and I really just want to nod off.”

Sirius looked troubled. “I need to talk this over with someone and I’d rather you who will at least have a level head about it than Kate or McCoy who will likely rip my head off. It has to do with a potential issue that came up today and it concerns Harry.”

Pete instantly went into mission mode. “You didn’t see any of those terrorists, did you?”

Sirius shook his head. “Thankfully no, and I don’t even think they’re looking for him right now. This has to do with Hermione and what we found out today.”

Pete groaned and shook his head. “Okay, I know it’s a bit of a stain on your family that someone went and knocked up a non-magical without their knowledge, but that doesn’t exactly scream security problem to me. Just file the paperwork to become her magical guardian and have a nice sit down with her parents explaining the whole situation and try to straighten the mess out.”

“Hermione was adopted into the Granger family,” Sirius said softly. “Her finding out this way has already messed with her a little. What I know about the situation behind her birth might take her from a little screwed up to needing a straight jacket and a round the clock therapist.”

Pete was starting to get a sore neck from all these rapid twists Sirius was throwing at him. “Why don’t you just say what’s on your mind and get it out in the open.”

Sirius sighed and looked far older than Pete had ever seen anyone look in his entire life. “I’m fairly sure that I know who Hermione’s mother is and if I’m right then that girl’s life until now is mine and Lily Potter’s fault.”

(X)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Remus. Enter Illyana. Also the first part of Hermione's origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry and friends belong to JK Rowling. X-Men and other Marvel Characters belong to Marvel Entertainment and ultimately Disney. No moneys are being made from this work and no infringement on properties is intended.

Chapter 5

August, 1979...

Lily was startled as the floo sprang to life with Sirius Black’s head floating in the green flames. “Lily, are you there?”

She took two deep breaths before responding. “Sirius, you better have a damn good reason for scaring the life out of me like that. If you’re looking for James he’s at the Auror’s office.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m calling now,” Sirius admitted. “I need your help with something. Can I come through?”

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped back. “Fine, but if this is a prank Sirius Orion...”

Sirius sighed. “Trust me, I wish this were a prank. Then I could forget the whole matter.” He cut himself off as he stepped through the fireplace. When he was clear and cleaned of any soot and ash he put up a series of privacy wards that had Lily’s eyebrow raising. “Sorry but it wouldn’t do for anyone to overhear this.”

“Sirius, you’re starting to scare me. What’s going on?”

The Marauder sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. “I was...approached by one of my cousins today. She’s in a bit of a fix and needs my help. Well, she needs both of our help.”

Lily looked at him for a second before responding. “Something tells me you’re not talking about Andromeda. So that means it’s either Narcissa or...” Lily felt the color drain from her face as she saw Sirius look up at her. “Surely not!”

Sirius nodded his head. “She has no where else to go to and she’s in a hell of a bind. Lily, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t so serious.”

“Bellatrix LeStrange?!?” Lily exclaimed in disbelief. “You want me to help the woman who took tormenting me as a seventh year project? Are you out of your mind?”

“Lily, she’s pregnant!”

“Good, have her go to St. Mungos. They love purebloods.”

“With You-Know-Who’s child!”

That stopped any further retort. Sirius pushed on. “Those bastard LeStranges offered my cousin as a brood mare for that snake-faced fuck! And then she learns that he’s going to sacrifice the child in some archaic power building ritual. She came to me because she didn’t have any other choice. I came to you because, well, you’re the smartest person I know. For the sake of the child, Lily please.”

Lily closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “What is she asking for?”

“She wants to hide the baby from the Death Eaters. She wants to hide it somewhere none of them would think to look.”

“Muggle adoption?” Lily asked.

Sirius nodded his head. “Yeah, but not one of those orphanages. I’m willing to help out with a private adoption so that the child goes from being born to its new family immediately.”

Lily looked him straight in the eye. “Has she been marked?”

“No,” Sirius said with finality. “It was the first thing I asked. Apparently the Dark Wanker doesn’t mark women.”

“How far along is she?”

“I’m not sure but she’s pretty big. Definitely obviously pregnant.”

Lily sighed. “She’ll have to go Muggle for the birth. There’s no way we could hide it at St. Mungos. Is there somewhere she could stay away from her husband until it’s time?”

“She could stay in my spare,” Sirius offered. “We can’t tell anyone about this.”

“I know,” Lily agreed. “But you realize if she stays at your place you can’t have anyone over until it’s finished. None of the guys, no women...”

Sirius scowled. “Yeah, not real chuffed about that part but it’s not like I see anybody but James anyway. And as far as women are concerned, you tell them you have a nosey roommate and they’re more than willing to take you home with them.”

Lily held up her hand. “Ok, enough already. Sorry I brought it up. Does she know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“A girl,” Sirius said softly. “She said she wants her to have a chance at a life of her choosing.”

Lily rolled her eyes and waved towards the floo. “Go get your cousin settled. I’ll be by in a couple of days around this time with some information and hopefully a plan.”

(X)

About a month later...

Sirius stood by the side of the bed that Bella was occupying listening to the doctor’s encouraging instructions. “Ok now, push. That’s it. Once more, push.” Every time he said push another bone in Sirius’ hand would creak. He’d be lucky to ever hold a wand again after this.

“I am pushing you moron!” Bella wailed “What else would I be doing? Having tea?”

Lily stood in her out of the way corner and did her best not to dissolve into hysterics. Bella had been the model of accommodation since Lily had come to her with a handful of information and a sort of plan. A cry from across the room drew her attention back.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor announced to the room. “Time of birth: 00:01 21 September, 1979."

“Obliviate!”

Lily only stayed long enough to make sure the memory charms had worked. Now that the baby was safely ensconced in her new Muggle home, the official story was that Bella had gone into labor unexpectedly and the baby had been stillborn on the 19th. Sirius had found her slumped against a building in Muggle London and had rushed her to the nearest medical center but it was too late. As one final touch Lily used a play on words so that in a way the mother had named her child. It still broke Lily’s heart, the words that Bella had said as she held the small child. “Look at her. My own little girl. Be happy for your mama.”

(X)

Present...

Sirius sat there swirling the twenty year old scotch around in his glass as he stared off into the night. “Lils fixed my mind up real good so that even the other Unspeakables couldn’t tell that I’d been wiped. She’d also left a key so that I’d know what we’d done if the girl was ever found.” Sirius rubbed his face and looked over at the MI-13 officer that had been assigned to protect his godson. “So what do we do now Agent Wisdom? Or more importantly what do I do now? Do I tell that little girl that she’s the daughter of a murdering psychopath and the witch who tortured the parents of one of her friends, or do I keep mum and hope the whole thing blows over?”

Pete was looking at the man in shock, not sure he was hearing what was being told to him. “You mean to say that you and your friend’s wife did an off the books operation and it’s taken this long to come out?”

Sirius shrugged and gave the man a half smile. “Well me being locked up in chez Azkaban and Lils being dead probably had something to do with that but pretty much. Right now I need your help figuring out what I tell her.”

Pete shook his head before continuing. “First, you need to confirm she is the child. I mean there is a possibility that the spell was triggered by any Black child coming forward and you may be worrying over nothing.”

Sirius shook his head. “It’s her. I remember a birthmark just under her ear that even with the potions mishap hasn’t changed. Thinking back it was probably tattooed on her by Lils so we’d be able to identify her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Three simplified birds,” the wizard responded sadly. “A part of the Black coat of arms. If you’re not paying attention, it looks like three squiggles just below her left ear. I checked after I saw the sheet so she knows something’s up. This is a right royal cock up.”

Pete sighed. “Alright, I don’t think it’s as bad as you think. I’ll smooth some of the outlying issues with the throne and explain the situation on that front. I’m pretty sure it won’t have to become public knowledge and she could pass her off as one of the blow bys of some other Black if worse comes to worse. Still, and I know this is going to hurt, you need to tell her the truth. She’s going to need this if she’s going to have any shot at a future with her friends.”

Sirius belted down the last of his drink. “I was afraid you’d say that. Now for the harder part. What about Harry?”

“What about him?” Pete returned.

“Do I tell him?”

“No. It’s Hermione’s decision as to who else knows and how much of it they should know.”

Sirius frowned. “But I don’t feel right keeping something from him.”

“It’s not your secret to tell,” Pete chastised the wizard. “It’s the girl’s. Leave it to her and be done with it.”

“Right,” Sirius mumbled to himself before looking back at the agent. “You know, for a snarky arse, you’re not half bad.”

“And you’re a piss poor reason for staying up half the night,” Wisdom shot back. “Get out of my room.”

(X)

The next morning found a mild mannered sandy blonde haired man walking up to the gates at Xavier’s. Kate watched him from the monitor room while she finished her morning breakfast of Count Chocula in chocolate milk. The previous night had left her feeling a bit drained and she was in desperate need of a sugar rush. Taking a sip of her Mountain Dew before answering the man as he buzzed in, she called out, “Xavier Academy for Gifted Students. How may I help you?”

“Ah yes,” the man called out, “Remus Lupin invited by Sirius Black.”

Kate buzzed him in and made her way out to the entry hall to let him in. When she opened the front door, she saw something that she was honestly not expecting. The mild mannered man was backing away from a rather familiar red wolf that seemed to be sniffing the air rather hungrily. Since Kate knew this particular wolf rather well, her behavior was rather off.

“Uh..Nice doggie...” the man pleaded as he backed up nervously.

The red wolf shifted into her half-wolf form and gave the man a very saucy look. “Och, I be a very nice goggie if ye know jus’ how tae skritch me, big boy.”

Kate snorted at the man’s gob smacked expression before chastising her friend. “Rahne, try not to give the nice man a heart attack. He’s a guest.”

Rahne perked up at that. “Really? Well, if Mister Wolfy here be needin’ a place tae let oot his wild side, thae girls an’ I can always make room.”

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times before bowing politely and saying, “Thank you for the kind offer. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind.” 

Kate managed to not laugh as the now thoroughly embarrassed man made his way into the main mansion past her and only turned to give her longtime friend a raised eyebrow.  
Rahne blushed a little before shrugging. “I can nae help it. He...smells nice.”

Kate simply rolled her eyes and went back inside. “I do not have enough sugar or caffeine for this.”

After leading the man into the main sitting room, she saw Sirius off to the corner talking quietly with Hermione. Something about the looks on both of their faces told her that it would be best not to interrupt. “How about I show you to the guest quarters Mr. Lupin?”

The man smiled. “It’s Remus and I think that would be an excellent idea.” 

They continued on in silence for a bit before Kate finally mentioned, “Harry tells me that you were his best defense professor he’s had at Hogwarts.”

Remus looked at he with a bit of surprise before realization hit. “You are his birth mother. Sirius explained it in the letter. I’ll admit that I was surprised when he told me, but now that I see you I can see a lot of the traits that I mistook for James or Lily.”

Kate smiled. “I’m also told that blood adoption changes a person somewhat as well. Is it also true what he said about you having an illness.”

“Lycanthropy,” Remus confirmed sadly. “That isn’t going to be a problem is it?”

“No,” Kate responded. “We have a few weres here on the compound, which you met Rahne. The other two go by Feral and Catseye. We could also have one of our healers take a look and see if there is some way to stabilize your condition to where there isn’t any more detriment to your day to day living.”

Remus stopped and stared at her. “Really?”

Kate shrugged. “I could set you up with Josh and see what he says. He’s been wanting to talk to someone more knowledgeable about the restrictions on Harry’s magic anyway. I believe Hermione called them blocks.”

Remus frowned. “Sounds like something else to lay at the shoddy way Albus runs that school.”

Kate raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask for clarification. “Here is your room. Sirius is across the hall and Harry is a floor above with the other children that are here. There is a phone to call for help getting anywhere on the night stand and if you dial three you’ll reach the kitchen. There is someone almost always there. If not, the security station is line six which is where I should be getting back.”

Remus smiled. “Thank you for your hospitality, and when should I be ready for supper?”

Kate snorted as she turned to head down the hall. “It’s summer and we’re all at a bit of loose ends until mid August. I’m afraid it’s fend for yourself unless you make plans with someone else here.”

Remus chuckled. “Good to know.”

(X)

Harry had finished his breakfast and was wandering the rose garden when he saw someone that he hadn’t seen around before standing in front of the large slab of basalt that sat in the garden’s center. She was tall and lithe and had blonde hair running down to the small of her back. As he got closer to her, he could hear her talking with a strange accent.  
“Privyet, brother. I know it has been a while since I have come to speak with you. I find that I am far too often on the front lines with Samuel these days, hunting the monster so the fragile peace we have made can hold for another day. It is no excuse I know, and I am becoming so Americanized that I hardly use any of our homeland’s language. In truth, I only ever spoke it with you and we left when I was so young.”

Harry watched from a distance as she traced a name on the block. 

“I wish I could say that I was here just to see you,” she continued, “but Katya called and asked me to stop by. She had something to say that couldn’t be said over the phone.” She gave a little snort and shook her head. “Perhaps she is getting her head out of her ass and finally marrying the Wisdom man. If she wants my blessing what do I say? I know she was in love with you, but you hurt her so badly. You hurt us all, Petya. I never understood until that day how one could hate and love one person so much at the same time.  
“I still love you Piotr Nickolaevich Rasputin,” she whispered with unshed tears. “Even when you ripped my heart out by following that bastard in his mad quest. I loved you and hated you at the same time. You hurt me. You hurt Katya. Most of all you spit on the dream we all shared. I love you, but I will not come back here again to visit. Not for you. If Katya asks me, I will tell her to live her life for you have taken so much of it away. Stay in the past Koloss, with all the other ghosts.”

Harry gasped from the woman’s intensity and caught her attention. She seemed startled to see him, as if she was seeing some specter from the past given flesh. 

She closed her eyes briefly before calling to him. “Come here child. I mean you no harm.”

Harry nervously stepped forward and waited for the somewhat intimidating woman to speak. She looked at his face quietly before whispering, “I see my grandmother in your eyes, and if I’m not mistaken you have inherited your mother’s horrid hair. What is your name child?”

“H-harry ma’am,” he nervously replied.

The woman giggled. “More likely Henry after the great blue teddy bear in the med lab, no? And your surname?”

“Potter,” he responded automatically. “Though I’ve been thinking of changing it.”

The woman looked at him further and got a peculiar look on her face. “You were adopted magically. Does Katya know? Was she even aware of your birth?”

“Who?”

“Katherine Pryde,” the woman said with a hint of exasperation, “your birth mother. Was she aware of you being born or did those stick wielding idiots just take you and cause her to forget?”

“That’s enough Illyana.” Harry turned to see his mother walking towards them. “I knew about Harry. He was born after Piotr...”

Illyana turned toward and glared at his mother in a way that he wasn’t fond of. “Did you tell my brother he was going to be a father?”

Kate was now less than a foot from them. “By the time I’d found out and gotten my head on straight, he had died.”

Illyana huffed. “You should have told him the instant you suspected.”

“I was fifteen and scared. Hell, you were five and he abandoned you.”

“Oh, so now you remember. Therefore it makes it okay to hide my brother’s son from him.”

“I didn’t hide Harry from anyone! Everything just got so screwed up so fast! Then James and Lily came and helped me give Harry a life I couldn’t give him and we were going to keep in touch but they had to go into hiding and then they died and Harry was who knows where! I was a wreck and Jean did what she thought was best!” Harry wasn’t sure if his mother realized she was screaming at the woman or even if she was cognizant of what she was saying. Judging from the tears in her eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure that she was even aware that he was there.

Illyanna continued to stare at her coldly. “So you tell me now? Why not all those years ago?”

“Because I wanted to kill the bastards that took my son!” Kate screamed then paled. All of a sudden it was like she finally saw Harry and was horrified of what he thought of her. “Oh God, Harry. I...I didn’t want... You shouldn’t have to...”

Harry could feel himself shaking at the complete meltdown his mother had in such a short time. He looked over at Illyana and saw that she was looking less impassive and more concerned. The blonde woman stepped closer to his mother and pulled her into an embrace. “He needed to see, sister of my heart. I am sorry that I had to use our connection to goad you, but he needed to see you as human.”

Harry nervously stepped forward and reached out for his mom. “It’s okay mom. I think I understand. I don’t know how I’d react if someone took you or Hermione from me.” He felt himself pause as he realized something else. “ Or Rachel, now that I think about it.”

Illyana huffed and pulled the boy into the hug. “You need to know that your mother is one of those touchy feely types that constantly needs physical reassurance, Petrovich. Annoying I know, but she seems to get something out of it.”

Harry only stiffened a second before easing into his mother’s embrace. At the moment, he was trying not to dwell on the somewhat overbearing woman with them and her apparently brisk manner. The three stood there for several moments in a somewhat awkwardly comfortable silence before Illyana decided to break it.

“Did you realize that your son shares the name of a famous boy in Britain?”

(X)

Harry was sitting once again in the middle of the Med Lab, this time with Remus casting scanning spells all over him while Dr. McCoy was going over his findings. Off to the side, Sirius, Kate, Pete, and Illyana were listening patiently while Mr. Foley seemed fascinated watching Remus work.

“It appears that when Harry transforms, his body becomes a form of living Orichalcum Bronze. I was able to confirm this by comparing scrapings he allowed me to take to a dagger provided by Mr. Lupin. Also it seems that I may have missed some foreign organic material that has traits in common with Harry’s physical transformation, though I’m not sure what they could be?”

“How is it reacting?” Illyana asked.

“Well, one seems to be killing off weak or inefficient cells while the second is rebuilding healthy cells behind it. It seems to be an almost symbiotic relationship, but there is no reason in science to explain it happening. Also the destructive substance seems to have reptilian DNA in it while the healing agent has avian.”

Harry looked thoughtful. “That would be basilisk venom and phoenix tears if I’m not mistaken. I thought they would be out of my system by now.”

Remus stopped scanning him. “And how would you have been exposed to phoenix tears and basilisk venom?”

Harry shrugged. “Fought and got bit by a basilisk, then Fawkes cried into the wound.”

All the adults in the room became deathly quiet before Kate asked. “And just how old were you when you faced this basilisk?”

Harry bit his lip, realizing that his answer may get him into trouble. “Twelve.”

“And how big was this basilisk?” Illyana asked, a feral edge to her voice.

Harry was getting nervous now. “Um, twenty meters give or take.” 

“And exactly how did you fight it?” Sirius asked with absolute fury. “Wait, where was Dumbledore with a sixty foot snake with the ability to kill just by looking at you running around the castle!”

Harry winced. “Well, I used a sword and Dumbledore had been removed by Lucius Malfoy.”

“All out of roosters?” Mr. Foley asked garnering a group of incredulous stares. “What? It’s in all the folklore books.”

“Actually yeah,” Harry responded. “Someone had killed them earlier in the year.”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dare I ask why you didn’t go to the professors?”

“Ron and I did. We went to Professor Lockhart.”

“The defense expert?” Sirius asked.

“More like the fraud,” Illyana responded. “I’ve read his books. Too many loopholes and having to be at two places at the same time.”

Harry nodded. “Turned out that he obliviated the real heroes and stole their stories. Anyway, we made him come with us to save Ron’s sister Ginny. Lockfraud tries to obliviate us with a busted wand. Ends up wiping his own mind and causing a cave in with me on the wrong side of the exit. Ended up facing the basilisk with Fawkes and the sorting hat’s help. Sorting hat gave me a bloody big sword while Fawkes blinded the snake. I ended up stabbing the snake through the roof of its mouth with bloody big sword killing it but getting bit in the process. Fawkes cried in the wound so I wouldn’t die. Defeated the bad guy. Saved Ron’s sister. All worked out in the end.”

“I thought a basilisk was a dragon,” Foley commented.

“Common misconception,” Remus replied faintly. “So you killed a basilisk.”

“A twenty meter basilisk,” Sirius added in shock.

“And lived to tell the tale,” Illyana added with no small amount of pride in her voice.

“Uh yeah,” Harry added nervously. “Am I in trouble?”

“Depends,” Illyana cut Kate off before she could answer, “Where’s the basilisk?”

“Illyana!” Kate shouted. “My son just admitted going toe to toe with a creature that makes an anaconda look small. Allow me the chance to be a panicky mother for a second!”

Illyana waved her off. “Looting first, Katya. Hysterics later.”

Harry blinked. “Well, it’s in the chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts, or at least it was. It’s been over a year. The carcass has to be rotted by now.”

Illyana looked thoughtful. “Perhaps not, but I would need a way to find an image to go there by.”

“Getting back on topic,” Hank digressed. “It appears that the foreign substances in his blood as well as the energy that has been identified as magic for lack of a better term have altered his transformation ability to give him the form that we have all seen save for Miss Rasputina. I do not foresee this evolving into changing his normal form as if it would, we would likely have already started seeing changes. As for any ideas of looting a corpse, while I would normally not recommend it there is a rather juvenile part of me that would be fascinated to see even a dead twenty meter long serpent. Perhaps you could get Miss Summers help with getting an image of the location.”

Remus coughed politely to get everyone’s attention. “I have finished my scans and while they most definitely should have been taken off when Harry started at Hogwarts, the blocks do not look as though they have caused any permanent injury to Harry and should have no problem in them being removed by any competent wizard.”

“Which leaves out Padfoot,” Harry teased.

“I said competent,” Remus playfully chided, “not sane. The mutt could easily do it. The question is would you really want him to?”

Sirius mock scowled. “I am sitting right here you know.”

Illyana leaned over and mock whispered. “I think that’s the point.”

Kate rolled her eyes and looked heavenward. “I’m surrounded by children and my son is the most mature one.”

Foley stepped forward. “Well seeing as I can see the energy waves, could I just remove what is blocking them?”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“Oh those are rather famous last words around here,” Illyana muttered. 

“I agree,” Kate replied standing up. “Something tells me that we should move this to the Danger Room and get some heavy hitters as back up containment.”

Harry swallowed nervously. “Heavy hitters?”

(X)

Nathan wasn’t sure why he was following the spike of depression that seemed to be centered on the edge of the lake, but something kept telling him that he was needed there as soon as possible. Chalking it up to one of those premonitions that he sometimes got, the teen picked up the pace until he spotted the young British girl that had shown up with Pryde’s son. 

He quietly sat down next to her, letting her know he was there but not pressing her for a response. They sat there in silence for several minutes before the girl spoke.

“I would have thought one of the adults would have come looking for me by now.”

Nathan shrugged absently. “They tend to give us our space unless we’re acting drastic. Or were you talking about Mr. Black and Mr. Wisdom?”

She snorted. “For some reason, Sirius Black and adult seem like alien concepts to each other. What are you doing here?”

“I felt a lot of negative emotions coming from this area and felt that I should check it out just in case,” Nathan answered honestly.

“You felt you should come out here?”

“I some times get nudges from my abilities. Ms. Frost thinks it’s a kind of precognitive instinct. I’ve found it’s usually best to follow along with it.”

“So you’re not a telepath like your sister?”

“Half-sister,” he unconsciously corrected, “and no. I’m more of an empath. So, do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Hermione stated as she stared back out across the lake.

“Try me.”

It was another few minutes before she spoke again. “I just found out I was the child of the most sadistic psychopath in recent wizarding history and his deranged female lieutenant. The only thing that kept him from using me in a ritual to gain more power was a moment of lucidity where she ran to Sirius so that I would be saved.”

Nathan whistled. “That’s a lot to have dumped on you.”

She jerked her head back to look at him. “That’s the best you can offer me?”

“My mom tried to sacrifice me to literally bring Hell to New York,” he replied flatly. “Oh, and the person who ended up saving me was my step-mother who my mother happened to be a clone of. On top of that my half-sister was conceived while my dad was still married to my mother.”

The girl raised her hand to her mouth in horror. “Oh Merlin! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. Is that why you call Rachel your half-sister? Because you resent her?”

Nathan gave her an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? I completely understand dad leaving mom. From everything I’ve been able to find out, she was insane. No, I call Rachel my half-sister because she’s the healthy one, not the damaged product of a screwed up clone. If anything, I wish I could be more like her.”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t think you’re damaged. I mean you came out here to see if I was okay. You don’t seem deranged and don’t look deformed. Or is your clothing hiding some horribly twisted deformity?”

Nathan blinked and found himself smiling at the cat girl. “Not that I know of. Of course I don’t compare myself to other guys, so I can’t be sure.”

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Nathan blinked. “For what?”

{“For showing me I’m not alone.”} “For being here for me.”

Nathan cocked his head. “Which is it...” his eyes widened in sudden realization. “You just thought something different from what you said.”

The girl looked at him in confusion. “What are you...” Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. “I thought you said you weren’t a telepath!”

“I’m not,” he insisted. {“At least I think I’m not.”}

“Then why am I hearing your voice in my head?” {“And just how much can you see in here?”}

“I don’t know and I don’t know!” {“And you’re not the only one with embarrassing stuff.”}

The girl stopped and took a breath trying to focus herself. “Alright, let’s try an experiment. I think of an image and you tell me what you see.”

Nathan nodded and likewise tried to relax. He then cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Pryde’s son dancing on top of a table wearing some kind of sports jersey and...are those maracas?”

“His name is Harry,” she scolded. {“And mine is Hermione Damn it! Quit thinking of me as the girl! I’m more than just a bloody gender! Well at least you think of me as a girl unlike Harry or that sorry red headed waste of space.”}

Nathan fought a snort. {“Of course you’re a girl. I mean it’s pretty obvious to anyone that paid attention and quite a pretty one at that.”}

“You think I’m pretty?”

Nathan tried to come up with a response but unfortunately his treacherous mind beat him to it. {“Pretty enough to be occupying my dreams all week.”} “Gah, don’t pay attention to that!”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “And just what was I doing in these dreams, Mr. Summers?”

Nathan stood and started marching toward the Mansion. “This is a serious problem. I think we should get help.” {“Before I die of embarrassment.”}

(X)

Rachel stood between Illyana and Harry with her eyes closed, one hand on each of them. After a few moments she gave a relieved sigh and said, “There, all done. You know as much of Hogwarts and Hogsmead as Harry does.”

“Great,” Illyana replied. “How long will it last?”

Rachel shrugged. “A few hours to a day and a half. I’m not sure. I’d be quick if I were you.”

Illyana smiled and opened a portal. “I’ll be sure to give everyone a heads up before I drop it on the grounds.”

Once Illyana had disappeared, Rachel led Harry over to the group that had set up in the Danger Room. In addition to Mr. Foley and Remus, his mom had called in Franklin’s dad and Mr. Parker to run some diagnostic equipment while the rest had set up in the control center ready to throw up shielding in case anything went wrong. 

Harry looked around nervously. “Is this really necessary?”

Franklin’s dad looked up from a rather flashy monitor. “It’s only a precaution Mr. Potter. The X-Men tend to attract unusual occurrences so they err on the side of over cautious.”

“Not to mention people taunting Murphy tends to set off all sorts of warning bells,” Mr. Parker added with a smile. He led Harry over to a gurney that had been brought in for Harry to lay on. “Just lay down and try to relax while we take care of everything else.”

Rachel pulled a seat up next to the temporary bed and sat down, taking a hold of Harry’s hand. “I’ll stay here with you and keep you company. Okay?”

Harry smiled nervously. “Sure. I wish they’d let Mum come down here too.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Dr. Richards and Dr. Parker tend to do things mostly by the book. I had to promise not to do anything just to sit here with you. Proper medical procedure means that family and loved ones shouldn’t be involved while any treatment is being done.”

“Then why are you allowed to be here?” Harry asked.

“Because they’re afraid if they told me no that I would turn all their brains into tapioca,” she responded with a cheery smile.

Foley looked up at the other men for confirmation before walking over to Harry. “Alright, we’re going to take them off one at a time. Let me know if you start feeling any pain or ill, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry responded.

“Alright,” Josh said, “Here we go.”

Harry felt something in him shift and everything go white just before he heard what sounded like “Oh fu-“

(X)

Elsewhere in the cosmic other space known as the white room...

Jean Grey was sitting in what appeared to be a pristine white recliner looking at a list, checking off different parts. “Let’s see. Reconnect Harry to his mother. Check. Arrange for Harry to bond to my little Rachel. Check. Arrange for Nathan to bond to the brightest witch of her age. Check. Give Illyana another link to her humanity by having her meet her nephew. Check. Replace Scott’s Viagra with salt peter tablets designed to look identical. Check and double check.” She put the list down and conjured a lemonade out of thin air. “Well that’s everything for the time being. Guess I’ll sit back and watch the fireworks.”

(X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just a warning about the next two chapters. They will take place during the same period of time. There is a reason for this and I hope it will be explained as you read them. Also congratulations to those that figured out that Hermione was Bellatrix's daughter. Not that I tried that hard to hide it. Also, I promise that there will eventually be side stories that explain the back stories of some of the other characters. They are just being a pain and a half to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it. Not done for profit or intending copyright infringement.

Chapter 6

Kate sat up groggily, looking around. The last thing she could remember was a flash of light and someone cursing. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the white glowing form in the center of the Danger Room where her son and Rachel had been previously. “Oh Hell,” she muttered before hitting the intercom for the entire mansion. “We have a PLE taking place in the Danger Room. All stations call in for status.”

“Foyer calling in,” came Jubilee’s groggy voice over the com. “Mary and Franklin were in the living room with me watching cartoons. No one injured. May I ask just what the Hell was that?”

“Arboretum checking in,” Ororo’s voice followed after. “Logan and Talia were helping me and are likewise uninjured but unnerved.”

“We’re okay down here,” called up Peter from inside the room. “Well, Reed and Mr. Black are. Josh is sorta staring at the ceiling and Mr. Lupin is still unconscious. Hank also mentioned something about reminding him of taking LSD when he was in college.”

“I’ll ask again,” Jubilee called over the intercom, “What the Hell happened?”

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to rein in her panic. “We were removing some blocks on Harry and something went wrong.”

“I told you!” came Mary’s voice over the intercom. “I told you, but did anyone listen to me? No! Mary’s just thirteen! What does she know!”

“Enough!” Kate snapped. “Now, does anyone know where Nathan and Hermione are? Nathan hasn’t checked in.”

“On it,” Jubilee replied, “and I’ll take miss know-it-all so I can tell her why she’s grounded for the next three weeks.” 

“Logan, Talia and I will check the area outside of the school,” added Ororo’s voice.

“Acknowledged,” Kate responded before looking down at the people scrambling in the room below. Her heart ached as she watched Peter and Reed going over the monitoring equipment while Sirius and Hank helped Josh to his feet. Her eyes kept being drawn back to the energy cocoon and the two teens inside. “Oh Harry,” she whispered, “please be alright.” Guilt instantly hit her for not thinking of the other child inside. “You too Rachel. Take care of him for me.”

(X)

Albus Dumbledore downed a vial of stomach soother followed by a headache potion. His meeting at Balmoral went as well as expected, in other words a total disaster. Her majesty decided in her infinite wisdom to censure the Wizengamot and passed an order for Wizarding law to come more in line with British Common Law. Of course it would have been easy to ignore if not for the treaty that was forced upon them in the last Goblin Rebellion. The magically binding nature was going to force the entire Wizengamot to curb their own powers and tie Albus’ hands even further. Didn’t people understand the greater good?

She also rejected every one of his recommendations for Harry’s protection. On the bright side, she also informed him that she wouldn’t trust any British Wizard which meant that Lucius and his allies were kept from placing a dagger near either Harry or the now far more important Neville. Still, this was his school and he should have more say as to who was here. Who cares that this William Wagner was the youngest transfiguration master in three generations. 

After this came a letter from Sirius Black. To say that the missive was disturbing was an understatement. Apparently, Minerva and Poppy allowed Ms. Granger to be permanently altered by a potions mishap he could have corrected in a few minutes and Severus may be poisoning their student body with inadequate ventilation. Added to that was the medical report from a Dr. McCoy that he was assured was passed on to the British Muggle Government and shows extensive and substantial signs of abuse and neglect. Albus could see the writing on the wall and was quietly hoping that the Dursleys would be enough to sate the appetites of the criminal courts. 

The final mess for today was the official inquiry into the Sirius Black Affair. After the Americans were able to supply overwhelming evidence of Black’s innocence, Amelia launched an inquiry into how Black could have been convicted without the use of Veritaserum. The fact that he had never been tried was a terrible black eye for the Ministry. There was only a long term detainment order signed by Millicent Bagnold, Barty Crouch and then Chief Warlock Archimedes Highchurch. With Millie sunning her arse in Spain and Archie pushing up poesies only Barty was left to pass the buck on. 

As Barty was able to argue that it was the other two that insisted Black be locked away, he was only fined about three quarters of his vault and allowed to keep his job. Unfortunately, the Goblins insisted that all of that went to Black instead of the Ministry where it could be undoubtably be put to better use. Albus placed his head in his hands and not for the first time wept bitterly for the future of the Wizarding world.

After wallowing in his despair for a minute, he righted himself and headed toward Severus’ classroom. Hopefully there was something he could do to shore up the precautions that Severus had put in place. He would talk to Minerva about her indiscretions when she returned from her vacation in Monaco. It was amazing that she could afford it every year on a teacher’s salary.

(X)

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day. It began with him waking up late because the alarm clock hadn’t gone off. Then Petunia had burned his eggs and bacon and blackened his toast. After that, he was low on petrol making him even later to work. Once there, he was called into his supervisor’s office and chewed out for losing a contract he wasn’t even associated with. Why was he being held responsible for losing the Parker account?

But all of that was absolutely pleasant compared to what happened after lunch (a stale ham and cheese sandwich since Pet hadn’t managed to make his lunch that morning). He hadn’t thought much when he saw the two men entering and walking back to his supervisor’s office. It had only caused him mild concern when they then came towards his office with his supervisor following (suspiciously sporting a very vicious grin). 

He really was confused when the men represented themselves as inspectors investigating a kidnapping and abuse of an heir to a noble house. Confusion turned to terror when he was told the name of the Marquess of Godricston. He was in tears as he assured the men that his wife was the brat- er child’s aunt and that he was prone to falsehoods. That argument fell flat when they revealed that they had extensive medical evidence. Vernon was openly bawling as the inspectors carried him out of the office and to their waiting car.

The final insult to injury was while he waited in the holding cell for an opportunity be charged and post bail. Apparently he had been put in with several unruly fellows that had been arrested from a rather vicious bar fight the night before. These men, who were still spoiling for a fight and forgotten what they had been fighting each other over (hangovers will do that to one), were given a new target when the guard casually mentioned that Vernon liked beating children (entirely untrue as he only enjoyed beating the freak).   
He wasn’t sure how long it took the guards to get him out of the room, but he wasn’t certain that he had enough in him to make it to the hospital, even with the ambulance moving at full speed.

(X)

Petunia was having an absolutely horrid day. It had started with Vernon complaining about his burnt breakfast (It’s not her fault the brat decided to run off and leave her to do all the cleaning and cooking). It was followed by the wash all turning bright pink because someone had thrown a pair of bright red cheap satin panties into the wash (and just where the Hell had those come from?). Then she had to call and arrange for Maggie Polkiss to play mother for tea since her vacuum had decided to explode, taking out the telly. Her morning ended when she went to do the shopping and found that her bank card was rejected.

The afternoon wasn’t any better as she was refused entry to see her son at the hospital over some irregularity and was escorted out. This of course led to the embarrassment of inspectors catching her on the front lawn when she was heading in to get ready for tea. She was told she was being arrested for kidnapping and abuse of her worthless nephew. She told them she had done no such thing and they had taken the boy in out of the kindness of her heart. 

Then came the questions. Had they filed custody papers? Well no. Had they contacted anyone to see if they were suppose to? She had thought the old fool had taken care of that. How had they gotten the boy in school? Well, Vernon knew a man who didn’t ask many questions. Didn’t that sound the least bit suspicious? Well not really since Vernon was always doing business with him. 

Of course when the abuse came up she was ready to let Vernon take the fall. That was when they explained that by her not at least attempting to stop the abuse and by withholding food, she was also culpable. She had never been so embarrassed as they handcuffed her and led her to the waiting car with everyone watching.

(X)

Dudley Dursley wasn’t sure what was going on when he woke up by two men in suits that morning who wanted to ask him some questions. He soon found out that the men were inspectors like on the telly. He once remembered a teacher saying that as long as he was honest and hadn’t done anything wrong, he should just tell the truth and he likely wouldn’t be in any trouble.

The problem was that Dudley had done a lot wrong and he knew it. So he was lying his chubby arse off. Unbeknownst to him, his friends had already thrown him under the bus and the boy they had been beating before his cousin had gotten them away from him was in a room four doors down the hall. Also he was a terrible liar. 

Dudley was in tears when they told him that he would be transferred a secure ward and would be brought up on assault charges. This wouldn’t be the worse day of his life however. No, that would be when he ended up in the juvenile detention facility.

(X)

Illyana stepped out of the portal into the chamber and looked at the massive corpse before her. “Bozhe moi!” She quickly realized that Harry may have been underestimating the size. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. “Oh Piotr, my nephew makes me so proud.” She opened a portal underneath the snake and stored it away for later before investigating the rest of the room.

A half hour’s investigation netted her a dozen journals in Old English, a signet ring, a carved staff made from a Narwhal tusk and from her estimation was treated with no less than fourteen different alchemical tinctures (all lost to modern wizards), and a robin egg sized emerald wrapped in a silver serpent. All in all not a bad haul in and of itself.

“Now,” Illyana muttered to herself, “if I were a paranoid, secretive and self absorbed magic user with delusions of brilliance, where would I hide the really valuable stuff?” She slowly turned around in the center of the room, taking in the sheer enormity. “I really don’t have time for this,” she sighed. “Chances are the wards will pick me up sooner or later and then I would have to fight the temptation to drop the decrepit bastard off in Limbo.” Her gaze finally fell on the giant carved face on the far end of the chamber. “No...He wouldn’t. It’s too obvious.”

She made her way to the mouth and crawled up inside. When her vision had adjusted to the differing light, she found herself staring at pay dirt. “Sukin syn!”

(X)

Hermione was searching through the books in the Library while Nathan was fidgeting nervously. Finally Nathan couldn’t take it anymore. “Shouldn’t we , you know be helping to find out what happened to Potter and my sister?”

“I am,” Hermione replied. “I’m researching.” {“And trying not to freak out,”} she added through their new found link. {“I’d just be in the way down there. You heard who they have. Can you honestly say that we could add anything to that?”}

{“No,”} Nathan admitted. {“So what are you researching?”}

She looked at him. {“What do you think I’m researching? I’m trying to figure out what’s happened to us.”}

“Oh,” Nathan said dumbly. “You want help?”

Hermione smiled. “Sure, you want the records on the empaths or the telepaths?”

“Empaths,” Nathan said. “When you are done with the telepaths, you can start at the other end from me.”

She handed him a stack and said, “Deal.”

(X)

Jubilee was in a foul mood. She had been in one since the night before when that bastard Guthrie had made her break his sister’s heart. Not that it wasn’t bound to happen eventually anyway seeing as Hayseed was in love with her and she... Jubilee leaned back on the roof where she had decided to hide after the incident during the cartoon binge fest earlier. 

It was now well into the night time hours and no one would even look towards the roof tonight. If she wanted she could work out a frustration or two, especially after what hit her earlier. Casting a quick glance towards the window she climbed out to make sure no one was coming out, she unbuttoned her shorts and slipped a hand underneath the band of her boy shorts.

“Could I get your help with something Jubilation?” Illyana asked as she appeared on the other side of her.

“Gah!” Jubilee rolled away from the teleporting mutant reflexively and barely managed to stay on the roof while re-buttoning her shorts. “Damn it Magik! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

“Sorry,” Illyana apologized while looking completely unrepentant. “Was I interrupting something?”

“What do you need help with?” Jubilee groused, intentionally ignoring the question.

“I was collecting my nephew’s hard won gains from an encounter over a year ago when I found something that I am having a hard time removing from its current location.”

“Alright, why come to me?”

“Because I believe your ability would be able to cut it loose if you were to concentrate your plasmoids in a tight enough area around the base.”

“Why not get Tabitha? It’d be the same effect.”

Illyana scowled. “She’d want a cut and I think that the whole thing should go to Harry.”

Jubilee sighed. “Good point. Okay, what are we talking about here? A gem? A statue?”

“A three foot diameter bead of clear amber with a green rose encased inside.”

Jubilee gaped. “There is no way that was natural.”

Illyana rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s not natural. I’m looting an ancient wizard’s secret lair. What would you expect me to find? Antediluvian Playboys?”

“Right. Silly me.” Jubilee got to her feet. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Of course,” Illyana said as the Gate formed under their feet. “The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get back to your masturbation.”

(X)

Albus was in a raw fury. It turned out that he couldn’t do anything to help the ventilation that Severus had installed. Primarily because the potions master hadn’t installed any ventilation in the first place. A quick look at his personal lab had shown that he did indeed know how to do what was necessary, just that he had neglected to do it for the students. Where it mattered!

Albus was in such a lather about this...this...abuse of his trusting nature that he stripped Severus’ private stores completely, sealed the potions master’s private lab and ordered the Castle Elves to move all of Severus belongings out of the Slytherin head’s room and place them in a much smaller professor’s quarters down the hall. He then ordered all the potions class equipment moved to Horace’s old classroom and everything to be set up there with proper ventilation and monitoring charms put into place so he would be able to see how “professor” Snape actually taught a class.

He then went to review just what had been going on in his school since he put Minerva in charge of discipline. Perhaps Severus wasn’t the only one he should be having words with. Admittedly, there was something to be said for a light touch, but if Sirius was right about Severus’ lack of duty there was always a chance...

“Sweet Merlin buggering a hippogriff,” the aged Headmaster swore. “Breathing too loud? Being an uppity mudblood? Waisting my time! Why didn’t Minerva challenge these! Is she into the nip again?!” His eyes drew down to the list of punishments she had given her own cubs. “First years in the forbidden forest! Has that woman lost her mind?!” He closed the book shaking. His school, once the preeminent school for magic in Europe, was now being run by lunatics. 

He needed to do something drastic, but who to ask? Any school of magic would be too quick to advertise that he’d gone to them for advice, either to brighten their own star or to dim his. No, he needed someone who would be knowledgeable enough to fix some of the problems yet see no gain from pointing out Albus’ own missteps.

Then it hit him. Mr. Summers was the headmaster of a school of children with powers. Surely he has run into issues like this. Also, he would be willing to help since it would likely help Harry. The aged headmaster went back to his office to pen a letter to the man straight away. And after that... a grim line of determination formed on his face as he thought of just how he was going to show his displeasure to the two people he had trusted so deeply and been betrayed by.

(X)

Pete Wisdom was annoyed that he was having to check in several miles from his charge. That he was being debriefed by one of the Yanks set his nerves on edge. The second that he looked up and saw that one eyed bastard, he almost got up and walked out. “You have to be bloody kidding me.”

“Relax Wisdom,” Fury soothed as he sat down. “I am just the go between. The queen asked for one of our Magicals or rather one of the Avengers’ Magicals to serve as security when your VIP goes back to school. I was hoping that you could introduce him to Mr. Potter and smooth out any personality issues before they go back across the pond.”

“And who is this Magical?” Pete asked with his arms crossed.

“Wiccan.”

“And you had to come tell me this in person?” Pete asked. “Why not use Wanda or Kurt? They are his bloody parents after all.”

“Wiccan is technically under my purview as an Avenger,” Fury responded.

“Bull,” Pete shot back. “You want something.”

Fury scowled. “I would like for you to arrange a meeting for me with Mister Potter.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that Pryde hates you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Pete gaped. “What has it...It has everything to do with it you arse! She’s the boy’s mum!”

“I’m aware of that,” Fury stated. “I just don’t see the harm in talking to the young man and offering my help.”

“You’re help comes with more strings than dealing with the Kingpin,” Wisdom shot back. “Pass.”

“You do realize I could have you recalled,” Fury warned.

“And I’d just quit,” Wisdom countered. “That woman and her boy mean more to me than the job. Get that through your thick skull Fury. This isn’t one of your ops.”

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re-“

Fury’s words stopped suddenly as he felt the crackle of energy coming off a card being held right next to his face.

“I believe my friend has said his piece Homme,” Gambit growled softly. “Gambit be sure to pass on de message. Maybe it time for you to go home now, no?”

“Oh don’t act surprised Fury,” Pete snarked. “You had to know I wasn’t coming here alone.” 

Fury looked over towards one of his planted agents only to see that they were all unconscious.

“Drop the card Remy,” came a voice from the door. “This is Cap’s favorite bar and I’d hate to explain why they had to clean Fury bits off the walls.”  
Gambit turned and smiled at the newcomer. “Billy! You finally old enough to drink?”

Billy Wagner, also known as the Avenger Wiccan, sat at the table between the two spies. “For about a week, don’t mention it to Mom though. It makes her feel old.” He looked dead at Fury. “You can go now. Cap says she’s going to have words with you later.”

(X)

Arthur sat in his living room going over the conversation he had with his wife and youngest son two nights previous. His wife had of course not disappointed with her wails of how it wasn’t possible for her little Ronald would be struggling in school with friends such as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger there to pull him up. He was starting to see where Ronald’s lack of work ethic had gotten its start.

What had been a surprise was how Ronald had reacted to the news. He sat there at the table, asked thoughtful questions, asked Arthur’s opinion on the deal, then asked to be excused to think on it a couple days. When Molly had started to put her foot down, Ron had simply turned to her and said, “But Professor Dumbledore is right. I have been slacking off. And with friends like Harry and Hermione to do all the heavy lifting, what’s there for me to do?”

That had destroyed Molly, but in Arthur’s opinion it had made Ronald a stronger person. 

He put down his copy of the Prophet as he saw Ronald quietly enter the room. The boy sat down on the couch angled towards his father, his hands closed together and head bent down as if in prayer or supplication. It was obvious to Arthur that his youngest son’s decision was weighing heavily on the boy’s mind. “A Sickle for your thoughts,” Arthur murmured gently.

Ron looked up and Arthur could see the unshed tears in his eyes. “I’m thinking about taking Professor Dumbledore’s offer, but...”

“But?”

Ron’s lips twisted back and forth like he was fighting some inner war. “What will everyone think if I left Hogwarts? I’d be the first Weasley to do so. Even Charlie stayed when he had that chance to go to Brazil.”

Arthur sighed. “Ron, Charlie stayed because we couldn’t afford to send him. Also, Charlie was only going to go because of a girl. Your future could very well be determined by this choice. What you need to ask yourself is whether this is the right thing for you.”

“But what about the others? Bill? Percy? Fred and George?”

“I think that no matter what, as long as you do your best, they will be proud of you no matter what. Just as I and your mother will be proud of you no matter what you choose.”  
Ron nodded. “Then I want to do this,” he finally said. “I want to do something that will make everyone proud.”

Arthur nodded but didn’t say anything. In truth, he was already proud of his son. He would be proud of him come whatever may.

(X)

Logan was sitting in the kitchen having a beer when he heard it again, the small scurrying sound that was very similar to a mouse only bigger. He suddenly reached out, claws extended towards something that looked like a deformed midget with huge floppy ears.

“Dobby is sorry Mister Logan sir,” the little thing said, not so much as flinching with the tip of the metal claw less than a quarter inch from the little bugger’s head. “Miss Fosty told Dobby to be careful of Mister Logan sir but Dobby has disturbed him.”

“Damn right you have,” Logan muttered. “What the hell are you?”

“Dobby is a House Elf,” Dobby explained. “Dobby is been doing the cleaning and laundry for all Mister Harry Potter sir’s family and been making sure not to get in the way or be getting near Mister Beast’s Mad Lab since House Elf Magic is bad for Muggle Licktronics.”

Logan grunted as he pulled his claws back. “So you’re the one who’s been cleaning everything huh.”

The Elf nodded so fast that Logan was sure his head was going to pop off if he wasn’t careful. “Dobby likes to help Mister Harry Potter’s sir’s new family and they is always being so messy that Dobby is always busy.”

Logan looked thoughtful for a second before asking, “What’s all this about Harry? I mean I like the kid and all but you seem awfully devoted.”

“Of course Dobby is devoted,” the elf said as if it was obvious. “Dobby is Mister Harry Potter sir’s Elf.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “You’re his Elf? Like property?”

Dobby rolled his eyes. “You and Miss Grangy. Why is people being so simple?” Dobby pulled out a chair and climbed into it. “How Dobby be explaining? You and Miss Stormy are Lovey right?”

“Yeah.”

“You are bonded?”

“Bonded?” Logan blinked. “You mean like married?” At the Elf’s nod he confirmed. “Yeah. What of it?”

“When you bond, you say you belong to Miss Stormy and she belong to you, right?”

“Well yeah. Sorta.” Logan was getting kinda uncomfortable with this conversation.

Dobby seemed to change the subject with his next question. “Do you have younglings?” 

“I do, but not with Storm yet.”

“And there are younglings here that you see as being yours,” the elf continued.

Logan nodded.

“What would Mister Logan be doing if someone wanted to do bad things to Younglings or Miss Stormy.”

Logan growled viciously and unsheathed his claws. “No one hurts my family.”

Dobby jumped up and down excitedly. “That being it! That is Mister Harry Potter sir and Mister Harry Potter sir’s family to Dobby! That is what being an Elf is meaning. You haves a family you is taking care of.”

Logan looked at the elf and started to comment about his size before remembering that size wasn’t necessarily everything. “So you’re cleaning up around here because...”

The Elf shrugged. “Mister Harry Potter is really safe here and Mister Harry Potter sir’s new family is really messy and Dobby is being bored.” He looked at his nails. “So is Mister Logan and Dobby being good?”

Logan shrugged and took a swig of his beer. “Keep away from my stogies and brew and we’re cool.” He took another swig and looked at the elf. “You don’t seem awfully concerned that the kid is in a cocoon downstairs right now.”

Dobby snapped his fingers and a small glass of water appeared before him. “Dobby can sense Mister Harry Potter sir through Dobby’s bond to him. Mister Harry Potter sir is being fine and will be waking up soon. Bigguns always panic about silly things without asking Elves.”

Logan watched as the Elf drank the water before asking, “Did you ever think about volunteering the information?”

The Elf cocked his head. “Dobby thought about it, then Dobby be thinking that Mister Harry Potter sirs Kitty mom needed to be doing something or she would be going spare waiting for Mister Harry Potter sir waking up.”

Logan opened and closed his mouth several times before toasting the elf. “Remind me never to piss you off.” 

(X)

Kate sat impatiently next to the cocoon that held her son and her favorite student. “Alright, what do we have and should I call Scott to rush back?”

“I don’t believe so,” Reed replied. “They seem to be simply resting and their brain activity seems to be normal.” He looked at Peter and Hank. “Anything you two want to add?”

“Beyond what Mr. Black said earlier?” Peter asked.

Reed scowled. “I have a hard time believing that a group of humans wrap themselves in a cocoon to mature.”

“This coming from someone who actually has experience with the Inhumans who have a chrysalis stage,” Peter shot back.

“That only happens when they’ve been exposed to Teragen Mist.”

“Wait,” Kate said holding her hand up. “Are you saying that my son is having a reaction like the Inhuman transformation?”

Sirius shook his head. “I don’t know about these Inhumans, but Wizards go through a period that is known as a Magical maturity. It normally happens around sixteen or so and is marked by a slight up tick in power. There have been cases where it happened earlier due to blocks being released late or a bad reaction to a potion, but it’s more to help the witch or wizard adjust and heal what’s been done to them.”

“And the cocoon?” Kate asked.

Sirius looked over at Remus nervously. “It’s happened once or twice in the past.”

“When?” Kate asked, a thread of danger to her voice.

“According to legend,” Remus interrupted, “Merlin was in a cocoon for seven days when he went through his magical maturity.”

“Seven days!” Kate shouted.

“It’s likely far less,” Sirius insisted. “In fact, I’d wager he’s not in there longer than a few hours according to what Mr. Foley was sensing.”

Reed looked uncomfortable. “Yes, which was why we left him to monitor since he is actually able to sense the energy in Mr. Potter. Though why he can sense it and I am not able to pick anything up with my scanners is beyond me.”

“Don’t mind Reed,” Peter soothed. “He get’s this way around Strange as well.”

“If it exists then it should be measurable,” Reed groused.

“It is,” Hank responded. “Just not by our equipment.”

The intercom chose that moment to spring to life. “Uh guys,” Josh’s nervous voice came over the line, “Something’s changing down here. I think they’re waking up.”  
The entire group made a bee line for the door.

(X)

Kate was in the room and grabbing a hold of both children almost as soon as the cocoon dissolved. “Oh my God,” she whispered. “Do you both know how worried I’ve been about the two of you?”

Both teens simply hugged her back and the three basked in the love for a long moment. Finally, after not nearly enough time in Kate’s opinion, the kids reluctantly pulled away and addressed the whole room.

“Sorry for scaring everyone,” Harry said, “But I hope it may have been worth it.”

“We need to have an X-Men talk,” Rachel picked up for him. “We got some things that need to be discussed and none of you are going to like it.”

Peter looked between the two teens and asked, “Is this a ‘we got a heads up on the villain’ talk or a ‘stuff is about to hit the fan and we can’t do a thing about it’ talk?”

“Add in a ‘people have been being naughty and need to be straightened out’ talk and you just about got it,” Rachel said with a cheeky grin.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get Logan and Ororo. Hank, you start the coffee.”

Kate ushered the kids towards the conference room. “I’ll call Pete and Gambit from the conference room. Reed, do you think we should call any of the big guns yet?”  
Reed looked at the kids. “Just who are all involved?”

Rachel looked thoughtful. “Off the top of my head, I recall seeing Sinister, Dr. Hank’s evil twin, and Belasco.”

“Don’t forget Voldemort and Wormtail,” Harry added.

“Right,” said Rachel with a shiver. “Can’t forget about the creepy baby thing and the disgusting looking rat man.”

Reed paused and looked thoughtful for a second before answering. “Perhaps it would be better to read them in later.”

(X)

A petite raven haired woman stepped off a bus at the White Plains bus station and sniffed the air. “Hrm, storms coming.” She collected her duffle bag and pulled out a brown leather coat before slipping it on. Shouldering the bag, she headed along the roadway towards her destination.

After walking no more than a couple hundred yards, a couple of men in a car pulled up. “Hey cutie, want a lift?”

The woman flipped them off and kept walking.

“Oh don’t be like that little girl,” the man called out again. “We just want to show you a good time.”

The young woman stopped and glared back at the men in the car. “Little?” Four claw like spikes extended from inside the sleeves of her jacket. “Did you just call me little you reject from a Michelob commercial?”

“Shit,” the other one shouted. “She’s one of them mutants!”

“Run her over Tony!” The first one shouted just as lights and sirens came up behind them. Both men changed their minds about the considered attempted homicide rather quickly and were busy trying to get their story straight.

The woman re-sheathed her claws as the officer stepped out of his car and walked up between the men in the car and her. He nodded at the woman before saying, “Laura. I thought you weren’t going to be back in town before September.” 

The woman now identified as Laura shrugged. “Got tired of Animal Planet and decided I’d come back early for the Summer program.”

The officer chuckled. “And the reason no one is here to pick you up is?”

She cocked her head in thought. “Knew I forgot something.”

“That mutie was going to attack us for no reason!” One of the guys stupidly shouted.

“They were trying to pick me up for sex and one of them called me little,” Laura dead panned.

The officer shook his head. “Laura get in the car and I’ll take you to the school.”

“Yes sir,” she replied before heading to the squad car, tossing her duffle bag in the back. 

The officer then turned to the two men. “I’m going to let you two idiots off with a warning. That little girl is fourteen and her dad is a rather vicious piece of work if you ever piss him off. If I were the two of you, I’d forget I ever met her and count your blessings. Now get out of here before you piss me off.”

Laura chuckled as she sat in the squad car waiting for the officer. She wiped the smile off her face when he got in and started the car. After a few miles he finally asked, “So what really happened?”

“I told you-“

“Laura.”

Laura sighed and looked down. “I don’t fit in there. I guess I never have. Could you just take me to Xaviers please? I know the terms of my parole and am trying my best to follow them.”

The officer sighed. “Why didn’t you call your father to pick you up?”

Laura looked out the window of the car. “I barely got my stuff out of my room before the shouting started up again.” She looked to be almost in tears. “Look, can we just drop it? It’s not like that place was really my home anyway. They weren’t even my real parents.”

The officer sighed. “And here I was looking forward to an uneventful summer.”

(X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Harry and Rachel's side of things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rachel's side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men and related characters belong to Marvel. Harry Potter and Related characters belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. No monies being made. Hot bacon grease on your foot sucks! Rating to be safe.

Chapter 7

Harry blinked and grabbed his head. “Ow...I thought Foley and Remus said this wouldn’t hurt a bit.”

“Backlash is always a bitch,” he heard Rachel mutter next to him. “You might want to visualize some clothes before you give me more of an eyeful than you intend.”

He looked over and saw her wreathed in what appeared to be an evening gown made of flame, before looking down and realizing he was naked. “Gah!” he yelped as he covered himself, garnering a giggle.

“Relax Harry. I think we’re in your mind. Just picture yourself wearing clothes and you should be fine.” Rachel looked momentarily thoughtful. “Though you might want them to be armored like me just to be on the safe side.”

“First,” Harry said as he stood and had a variation of what he’d seen Cyclops wear when they had come to talk to him, “You don’t look very armored. Second, if we’re in my mind shouldn’t we be fine?”

Rachel chuckled and continued to look around. “Like my mother, I’ve found that fire is a very effective deterrent to most things that want to attack you. As for being safe in your own mind, remember that everything you’ve ever experienced is stored somewhere in here. The good and the bad. The most damage can be done simply by the negative things that hide in the recesses of you subconscious.”

“So the basilisk is somewhere in here,” Harry muttered as his clothing took on a more armored appearance with visored shades and a sword strapped across his back.

Rachel nodded absently as her gown started looking far more covering. “As well as Dementors, the Dursleys and Voldemort. Throw in a few childhood phobias and some irrational fears and this place looks downright terrifying. Of course it could be worse.”

“How’s that?”

“We could be in my mind,” Rachel replied flatly.

“She’s right,” a woman’s voice said from behind them, “they do make a cute couple.”

The two teens spun around ready for anything when they found... “Mum?” Harry blinked and shook his head. “How?”

Before him was the red haired image of Lily Potter, wearing a white gown and holding a chalice. To her left and right were two women in shadow that looked to be holding objects of their own. Lily smiled at her son and walked up to him. “Hello Harry, I’m so glad you finally got to meet your birth mother and have the family you so deserve.” She turned her smile at Rachel. “I’m also glad that you are here to help him with this as well. Though considering your connection that is hardly a surprise.”

Rachel blushed and was suddenly very shy. “I...I haven’t explained that to him yet. I didn’t want to scare him.”

“Explain what?” Harry asked.

“In due time,” Lily chided. “As it stands, we haven’t much time and much to cover. There are things the two of you will need to know in the coming days. Some good. Some not. Some that others will try to hide from you while others that are not quite understood. It is all necessary however and it is always best to be forearmed with knowledge.”

She held out the chalice. “I am the guardian of the past. Will you drink of my cup and see what has been hidden and forgotten?”

Harry looked nervously at Rachel before taking the cup and bringing it to his lips. Rachel took it from him and did the same. They both instantly felt something jerk them away as if they were being pulled by their navel and found themselves elsewhere.

They saw a woman chained to a stone altar crying and terrified. Around her were five men in dark robes with white skull masks chanting in some guttural language. Both teens were worried about what they were seeing when Harry saw someone that made his blood run cold. He looked older, but Harry still recognized the young shade he had met in the visage of the man walking forward.

“Voldemort,” he whispered in hatred.

Rachel glanced at Harry before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Relax Harry. This has already happened. We can’t do anything about it.”

“My faithful,” the Dark Lord intoned, “We come together at this time, the darkest day of the year, to usher in a new age. We shall create a vessel to bring forth the rightful rule of this world. Our rule! With the child born of mine and Bellatrix’s union I will have the power to forever break those foolish enough to resist us forever and destroy the false promise of the so called light.”

“No please!” the woman now identified as Bellatrix begged. “I wanted to serve, but not like this! I can’t!”

The two young teens watched in horror as the Dark Lord slapped her and began to force himself on her, but were spared the actual deed as they were swept away again.

This time they found themselves in an apartment with a disheveled and very far along Bellatrix talking to Sirius. “It was all I could do to get away cousin,” she whispered hoarsely. “He’s had guards on me since the night he...” She broke down into sobs. “I thought Rudolphus loved me. Yes ours was an arranged marriage, but to hand me over for that? How far have they fallen?”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “Was Reg there?”

Bellatrix shook her head. “It was only his most trusted. My husband and his brother, Malfoy, Nott and Rookwood. The ones so far gone there is no coming back.”

“Lucius is in the inner circle?” Sirius asked in shock.

Bellatrix shook her head. “Abraxas, though Lucius is following in his father’s footsteps.”

Sirius nodded. “Right, I need to contact grandfather and-“

“No!” Bellatrix shouted, cutting the Marauder off. “No one else from the family. We can’t stand against the Dark Lord. We’re not strong enough.”

“Then why come to me?” Sirius snarled. “I can’t put you under the protection of the family yet and I’m not far enough in my job to ask for favors.”

“I need your friend Potter’s help,” Bella said almost reluctantly.

“What? How can James help with this?”

“Not James,” Bella snapped. “Lily. I need a way to hide my child and it can’t be in the Wizarding world and no one in our family can know except you.”

“Okay,” Sirius said with an eye roll, “I’ll bite. Why can I be the only one to know?”

“Because you are the Heir Black and grandfather is dying,” Bella snapped. 

The two were again whisked off and saw Bella once again with the men in black robes, but this time the men were surrounding a couple, torturing them. One of the masked figures looked up at Bella and shouted, “Go find their brat. Perhaps that will loosen their tongue.”

Bella meekly went upstairs and found the nursery easily enough. In the crib was a young baby of about eighteen months with the first wisps of blonde hair. It looked up at her in confusion and asked, “Mama? Wan mama.”

She gently picked up the young baby holding it to her close as she heard the parents screams as they were hit with the torture curse. She looked around the room for a second before noticing the closet. Quickly grabbing the baby’s blanket and a stuffed animal, she took and hid the child in there. “You need to stay quiet for mummy okay?”

“Wan Mama,” the baby said softly.

Bella sighed softly. “I know baby, but Mama can’t come up here right now. There are bad men down there and Mama wants her baby to stay safe. So you need to hide in here and stay safe while mama gets rid of the bad men. When everything is quiet, call for your elf. Can you do that?”

The baby nodded.

“That’s a good little boy,” Bella cooed. “Now Aunty Bella is going to try help your mama get rid of the bad men.”

With tears in her eyes, Bella closed the door and sealed it. She had just cleared her face and stepped out of the Nursery when one of the men in cloaks came up the stairs. “Where’s the brat?”

“One of their elves must have gotten it out before the wards went up,” she lied.

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” the Death Eater chuckled. “They probably wouldn’t recognize him now anyway.”

“What did you do Barty?” Bella sneered.

“I may have left the Cruciatus on a little too long on Longbottom while your husband was having fun with his wife.”

Bella was about to retort when the front door exploded inward with shouts of “Aurors!” followed by destructive curses being thrown everywhere. Bella cast a cutting curse reflexively, catching one of the Aurors in the knee. Before either teen could see the outcome, they were whisked away again.

This time, they were brought into a room that looked to be in a basement. Harry once again recognized the person curled up on a cot in the corner, and once again it was someone he didn’t like in the least. “Snape,” he bit out.

“He looks to be in pain,” Rachel pointed out. “Let’s just see where this goes.”

“Lily,” Snape sobbed out holding a frame against his chest. “Oh God, it’s my fault. I never should have trusted him. I should have seen him for what he was. He’s just as bad as Voldemort in his own way and I put you in his clutches. Me and that bastard fool, Potter.”

“How would you like to fix it all Severus?” a voice asked from the shadow.

Rachel backed up in revulsion. “Oh this is bad. I know that voice.”

A man with dark crimson robes, scarlet hair and glowing eyes seemed to step from the darkness. “What would you give to fix your mistakes?”

“Belasco,” Rachel snarled. “Harry, this is bad. This is very, very bad.”

“I thought you said that this had already happened,” Harry replied.

“I did,” Rachel responded. “But this means that Snape person may have made a deal with the devil.”

Severus however snorted. “I suppose now is when you tell me that you can bring Lily back from the grave. I’ll pass demon. I have no desire to be beholden to another master.”

“I only wish to help,” Belasco purred. “After all, you look to be in so much pain.”

“And what do you get out of it in return?”

“A child,” Belasco answered. “A special child that is being hidden from me by powers beyond your ken. She is destined to destroy me. I of course I can not allow this to happen.”

“And of course I can find this child,” Severus drawled.

“There is a tome in Hogwarts that writes down the names of all the Magical children in Britain. I only need the name of a daughter of the House of Black.”

“The House of Black has no daughters,” Severus sneered. “At least none of Hogwarts age.”

“She will be coming of age in ten years time,” the demon corrected.

“And even if I would get you this name,” Severus sneered, “how is it that I would even have access to this book?”

“Dumbledore is going to offer you a position at Hogwarts to better keep an eye on you,” Belasco explained. “Once inside, you will have access to the book. As she is a daughter of Black, I have little doubt that she will be sorted into Slytherin and seeing as you will be potions professor and their head of house, it will be no problem for you to give me the name and simply look the other way while I slaughter the brat.”

“And what would I get in return?”

“Your heart’s desire of course.”

“You can not bring back the dead.”

“Ah,” Belasco chuckled. “Shall we be honest here? You never were in love with Lily Evans. Oh you lusted after her body, but in reality you had no respect for her. She was an object to you. A possession. That, my dear Severus, I can give to you. I can even make it superior to you previous affection in every way.”

Belasco waved his hand and started molding an image that initially looked like Lily Evans before twisting into a woman with more voluptuous curves and a more seductive face. Again, Harry felt Rachel shudder next to him and he pulled her closer. Personally, he could completely understand Rachel’s reaction. The woman’s image was unnerving him too.  
Belasco waved his hand again and the image disappeared. “Consider my offer Severus. I will await your answer.”

Again, the two teens were whisked away to another scene. They were at the edge of a field with two groups of people standing opposite each other. Harry recognized his birth mother, birth father and several of the teachers at Xavier’s standing around a man in a hovering chair. On the other side were a group of scary looking individuals surrounding a man in red and purple trimmed armor. Before he could ask Rachel if she recognized any of them, the man in the hovering chair spoke.

“Alright Erik, we are here. What do you want?”

The man in the red armor stepped forward. “I offer all your students a chance to join me and my Acolytes in leaving this travesty of a world behind. Together we will build a better world for our children and throw off the shackles that humanity has forced on us through fear and ignorance.”

“And just where are you planning to go that there won’t be any humans?” Kate shouted out. “The Savage Land? Humans are everywhere Magneto.”

“I have built a station on an asteroid circling the Earth,” Magneto explained. “With it, I will be taking my Acolytes to Mars to start the foundations of a new colony of Mutants where we can live in peace apart from the depredations of man.”

“You have what thirty people,” Scott pointed out. “That’s nowhere near enough people to have a sustainable colony. What are you really playing at?”

“My acolytes will merely be the advance guard. I will return regularly to collect those that wish to leave this diseased world. I ask again, who will join me?”

“This is not the way,” Charles pleaded. “Mutants and humans must learn to coexist, Erik. Can’t you see that this solves nothing?”

“Perhaps it is you who does not see professor,” Piotr said before stepping forward. “I would like to go with you.”

“Piotr no!” Kate yelled.

Piotr looked back at Kate. “You are still young and have not grown tired of doing good only to have others spit at you. This is a better life for my family’s future.”

“And what about me?” Kate asked.

“What about you?” Piotr asked. “What is your choice? You could come with us.”

Kate stared at him incredulously. “You know I can’t. My mom and dad. My family. I just can’t abandon everything I care about.”

Piotr shrugged as if unconcerned. “Then you have made your choice.”

“What about Illyana?”

“I will return for her when we have a home prepared to care for her,” Erik insisted.

“And if she refuses to go?” Charles asked.

“I will not force anyone to join me,” Erik assured the man. “I want those who want to be there, not forced to be there against their will.” He then turned to the others assembled. “Is there anyone else who will follow me to the future?”

There were one or two others that Harry didn’t recognize but he saw the tears in Rachel’s eyes. “I read about this in our own histories,” she whispered, “but to actually see it...” She wiped her eyes and pointed to two of the people. “The one with green hair was Lorna Dane and the blond man with her was her husband and my uncle Alex Summers. A couple months after this meeting, a paranoid group of human extremists broke into a Russian nuclear silo and launched a missile at the asteroid. Only one person is known to have survived, a mutant named Darwin who had the power to adapt to any hazard.”

She swallowed and continued. “It was after this that Mom, Dad and the X-Men made Professor Xavier step back and the monument went up in the rose garden.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“The professor just shrugged and sent the younger mutants to the Sentinel factory. No one had a chance to grieve before we had another three dead on top of them. He had started seeing people as chess pieces and not living people. Our parents all had friends and loved ones on that asteroid and the professor just saw them as another enemy.”

“When in reality they were just tired of fighting.” Harry sighed.

“Exactly,” Rachel whispered. “The Avengers never fully believed Magneto’s spiel about picking up and leaving, so people like Mr. Parker look at those heroes that left with him as some betrayal of their beliefs and Illyana only remembers her brother abandoning her. Most the rest...I guess it just hurts that they’re no longer here.”

Harry nodded in understanding as he realized that they were back where they had started. He looked around and noticed that Lily had faded into the shadows and they were faced with a violet haired Asian woman dressed in a black corset and tight black leather pants and boots. “Hello Harry,” the woman said warmly.

“Ms. Braddock?” Harry asked curiously, instantly earning a slap from Rachel. “Ow!”

“Harry you goof,” Rachel chastised him. “You never told me you knew Psylocke.”

“That’s because he didn’t know my by that name,” Psylocke said with a smile. “He only knew me as his primary school librarian who would sneak him books that were supposed to be way beyond his grade level.” She gave Harry a sad look. “I tried to get you to your mom several times, but something kept me from moving you and for the same reason I was forced to forget every time I was near someone who could have helped. I never wanted you to think I abandoned you Harry.”

“I thought you got fired,” Harry responded.

Psylocke shrugged. “Fired. Shot by a mutant terrorist. Different methods, same result. Anyway, shall we begin?”

Rachel and Harry looked at each other momentarily before turning back to her and nodding.

Psylocke held her hand forward and a sword appeared. “I am the guardian of the present. Will you take my sword and see what is hidden from both friend and foe?”

Both teens reached up and touched the sword, feeling the same navel jerk that they had become used to.

First they found themselves at a grimy house with a really big snake, Peter Pettigrew and a twisted baby thing. “Soon my master,” Peter pleaded. “I have already found one of your true faithful that would be willing to help us once he is freed.”

“Time is of the essence Wormtail,” the baby thing hissed. “He must be in place before September first or our plans mean nothing.”

They were then taken to a lab with people being tortured in the background. A white skinned man came up behind someone that looked like a black-furred version of their own Dr. McCoy. “What is the prognosis?” he asked.

The black beast turned to regard the other man. “Everything seems to be proceeding well. It shouldn’t be long before he is ready to lead your Marauders.”

“And the programming?”

“It is as you commanded.”

The white skinned man nodded and turned away. “Keep me apprised.”

The black beast bowed, hiding his sneer until the man was well out of ear shot. “Arrogant fool,” he muttered as he turned back to his project. “Soon Prelate, I will have you back to full strength and then we will show the world something to fear. Glory unto Apocalypse.”

“Glory...unto..Apocalypse...” A hoarse raspy voice responded.

Again they were off and dropped this time in a dark room. Through a door they could hear yelling, a man and a woman. Harry saw a young man covering his ears over in the corner, tears running down his face. It took him a minute to realize it was Neville. 

“Damn it Augusta!” shouted the man. “You’re setting the boy up to die by not getting him his own wand!”

“Then let the little waste die!” the woman shouted back. “He’ll either live up to Frank’s image or he can die and remove the blight his mother put on our name!”

“Alice Longbottom was a hero! She was a front line fighter right next to her husband!”

“If she was so great then why couldn’t she give my son a child!”

“She did! He’s right up there being short changed by his psychotic grandmother!”

There was a slap followed by, “Get out of my house Algernon! Get out and never return!”

The two teens next found themselves on a street corner in what looked to be New York. They heard giggling down the street and turned to see Jubilee walking with another girl. The girl threw her arms around Jubilee and went to kiss her only for Jubilee to pull back and shout, “Damn it Paige. Cut it out.”

“Aw come on,” Paige teased. “It’s just a little kiss. We’ve done more than that.”

“No,” Jubilee said with a scowl, “we haven’t. Just leave it okay.”

Jubilee started walking away, only to be stopped by Paige. “Wait ya’ll fuck me, but yah won’t kiss me? What the Hell?”

Jubilee shrugged out of Paige’s grip. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Hayseed.” She turned and continued down the road. “We come from different worlds.”

“Yeah? Well, fuck you Lee!”

Jubilee flipped the collar of her jacket up to cover the tears coming down her face. “Yeah, I thought you’d say that.” She went a few more feet before pulling out her communicator and switching it on. “I did it, you corn fed waste of space. I hope you’re happy.”

“Just stay away from her for now on, yah hear?”

“Got it Guthrie, and go fuck yourself.”

Their final stop was a room Harry knew quite well. “This is Dumbledore’s office,” Harry whispered.

“Right you are Mister Potter.” Harry turned to see the Sorting Hat looking at him with a small purple dragon sitting next to it.

“Lockheed!” Rachel squeeled.

^Heya tootsss,^ the dragon purred.

^Watch it ssscale for brainsss,^ Harry hissed at him.

“Did you just hiss at Lockheed?” Rachel looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry blinked and looked at the little dragon. “You’re a parselmouth.”

^Well yeah,^ the dragon responded. ^Isssn’t every dragon?^

“Alright,” Rachel growled as she looked at the talking inanimate object and her favorite teacher’s pet, “Just what in the names of Buddha is going on?”

“You are receiving secrets that are not available to your friends and enemies,” the hat explained. “Whether you understand them is another matter. Your Dragon friend and I have two that we will give you. Lockheed has given Mr. Potter the first which may come in useful in the very near future. Now the second secret is a room on the seventh floor that can be accessed by passing back and forth in front of it and thinking of what you need. The space is opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really,” the Hat dead panned. “And now I believe you have a secret to impart upon young Mr. Potter, Ms. Summers.”

Rachel sighed and turned to Harry. “Right. You know how we’ve been talking back and forth in our minds?”

“Yeah?” Harry said a bit cautiously.

“That’s not normal.”

Harry chuckled. “I sort of figured.”

“I mean not even for telepaths,” Rachel explained. “Normally we have to really concentrate to send or receive a thought. With you it’s as easy as breathing and as natural as...”

“Falling asleep,” Harry finished for her.

“Yeah.” Rachel smiled at him then sobered up. “It’s called a psychic bond and they’re very rare. In fact, I only have known of one and it didn’t end well.”

Harry blinked. “Your parents.” At Rachel’s nod, he continued. “Something tells me it wasn’t entirely voluntary.”

Rachel sighed and sat down on the ground. “It wasn’t, but they didn’t find that out until much later. By then, I was four and they tried to stick it out. Mom ended up becoming more and more distant and dad...”

“Ended up with Ms. Frost.”

Rachel nodded and looked away from him. “I should have told you sooner, but I was enjoying having someone to be so free with.”

“But you get along with everyone.”

“No, I try to live up to everyone’s expectations and be the happy friendly one.”

Harry sat down next to her. “Smile so they don’t look too close and see you’re really hurting and lonely.”

“How’d you know?”

“Because that was me before I met Hermione.” He leaned on Rachel, wrapping an arm around her. “She doesn’t let me get away with it. I guess that’s why I’ve come to rely on her a bit.”

“You love her don’t you,” Rachel said sadly.

“Of course I do,” Harry said matter of factly. “She’s my sister.”

Rachel gaped at him for a second before asking, “Did you just make a Return of the Jedi riff?”

Harry shrugged, pulling her closer. “Doesn’t make it any less true. She’s too much like family to me. What I feel for her doesn’t come close to what I feel for you.”

“What?”

Harry hugged Rachel close to him. “I don’t know what it is, but I need you in my life, Rae. When I first saw you, I remember hearing someone say found you. I think maybe that was me. It was like I finally found what was missing in me. Does that make any sense?”

Rachel nodded. “Like a hole was filled.” She was quiet for a minute before asking. “Do you hate me for not telling you?”

“That would be kinda dumb seeing as I kinda figured it out by myself,” Harry said with a smile.

“A wise decision,” A woman’s voice replied as they realized that they were back where they had started. The teens looked up to see a white hired woman wearing dark sunglasses and a Victorian house dress as well as holding a thick tome.

Rachel groaned. “I should have known it would be you Adler.”

The woman smiled. “Well Rachel, could you think of a better guardian of the future than Destiny herself?”

Harry stood and helped Rachel to her feet. “I take it that you’re going to offer us the book and show us scenes of things yet to come.”

Destiny chuckled. “Allow you two muck about in the future? I think not. No, I am going to impart upon you a warning. There has been a prophecy made about the two of you that has been heard in part by three different people and refers to none of them.”

Harry groaned. “Great. I don’t suppose you are going to tell us what it is.”

The woman just shook her head. “I find it best that one never dwells on the future.”

“Even when you can see it?” Rachel asked with a bit of a smirk.

“Especially then Rachel Marie Summers,” Destiny cautioned. “Look at all the trouble my gift caused for those I loved. Now, I believe it is time you two woke up and ease the fears of Mr. Potter’s mother.”

(X)

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a thick white sheet of energy over him and Rachel he looked over at Rachel who was equally impressed. {“So which of us actually did this?”}

{“I think we both did sorta,”} came her reply. 

{“So It’s going to take both of us to remove it?”}

{“Probably.”}

The two reached up as one and concentrated on removing the protective barrier. Slowly the energy faded around them to reveal the Danger Room and Harry’s mom standing over   
them looking a little frantic. Before either could say anything, she scooped them both up into a hug and whispered, “Oh thank God. Do you both know how worried I’ve been about the two of you?”

Harry didn’t know what came over him as he automatically returned the hug and sighed into his mother’s embrace. He glanced over at Rachel and saw that she was doing the same.

{“Just roll with it Harry,”} the telepath sent gently. {“Remember what Destiny said: live in the present.”}

Harry just smiled and enjoyed the comfort for a few more minutes. All too soon he reluctantly pulled back and looked at the others in the room. “Sorry for scaring everyone, but I hope it may have been worth it.”

“We need to have an X-Men talk,” Rachel picked up for him. “We got some things that need to be discussed and none of you are going to like it.”

(X)

Harry looked around the conference room at the assembled people: two adult Wizards, a half dozen X-Men, two Avengers, a British agent and the head of the first family of super heroes. And here he had just told them that some of their greatest villains were making moves. By all rights they should be pushing him out the door and making plans for what was to come. What happened instead blew him away.

“Okay Harry and Rachel,” Kate asked, “how do you want to approach this?”

Harry blinked and looked at Rachel. She shrugged, but didn’t seem surprised. “We got the information,” she said. “We’re involved.”

“Right.” Harry swallowed and looked at the assembled group. “Well, I think we need to be trained and I don’t just mean Rachel and myself. Hermione won’t stay out of it and if I know Franklin, Nathan and Mary at all then they won’t let Rachel go it alone either.”

“Probably want to add in TJ and Laura,” Wiccan replied. “They’re part of the package.”

“Laura’s at her foster folks,” Logan grunted.

Wiccan simply looked at him. “Right, that is going to last.”

“Could we also include Jubilee?” Rachel asked. “I think she’s supposed to be involved as well.”

“Right,” Kate agreed. She then looked at Remus and Sirius. “Is there anything you two want to add?”

“The full moon is in less than a week,” Remus warned. “With my condition, I may be out of commission for a few days if Mr. Foley isn’t able to correct it.”

“We’ll work on it in the morning,” Foley agreed. 

Sirius shrugged. “We might want to check Harry’s wand compatibility since his early maturity. Beyond that, I’m a blank.”

“If I may,” Hank interrupted, “Another avenue may be to have both children checked out physically in the morning to make sure there aren’t any surprises.”

“Good point,” Kate agreed as she pulled out a paper and started making a list. “Pete, Reed, I’m afraid I’m going to call this an X-Men issue right now. We’ll keep you informed but -“

“Say no more,” Mr. Parker said. “Wiccan is here on family business officially and if Fury doesn’t like it, he can find his access to the Avengers Mansion severely restricted.”

“I concur,” Mr. Richards replied. “While I’m not thrilled that Franklin will be involved, I can’t see him staying out of this short of the use of severe restraints that may call into question our parenting abilities. Please keep us advised.”

Pete and Gambit looked a little uncomfortable. “Actually, Fury already knows about Billy being here. He tried to use it to get a meeting with Harry.”

Harry noticed his mom suddenly go very still. “Why?”

“He wants to offer Harry help.”

“No.”

“I already told him no.”

Harry wanted to object when he felt Rachel in his mind. {“They’re right on this one Harry. Nick Fury is bad news.”}

He glanced in Rachel’s direction. {“How bad?”}

{“The only thing that separates Fury from the bad guys is that he is loyal to America.”}

{“So if it came down between my life and the mission...”}

{“Mission every time.”}

“I don’t think I ever need to meet this Fury person,” Harry muttered garnering a few looks.

Rachel blushed as she addressed the group. “I may be coaching Harry behind the scenes.”

The room broke out in chuckles. “Why don’t the two of you go to bed,” Ororo suggested. “You will have an early day tomorrow.”

(X)

Harry laid in his room staring at the ceiling. He was trying to sleep. He really was. It was just...

{“You need to sleep,”} Rachel whispered in his mind.

{“I know,”} he responded with a hint of frustration. {“I just can’t seem to relax.”}

He soon felt he was hearing a soft and lilting song in the background. The wordless tune was soon lulling him into a very relaxed state. {“That’s really nice,”} he sent to Rachel. {“Did your mom hum that for you when you were younger?”}

{“No,”} Rachel replied softly. {“Rogue used to sing that when I was little.”}

{“I envy you,”} Harry thought. {“You have so many aunts and uncles.”}

{“It’s not all roses,”} Rachel returned. {“There were times when Nathan and I fell through the cracks. Everyone assumed someone else was checking on us. And then there was Emma.”} Harry could hear the growl in her voice.

{“You don’t like her much do you.”}

{“She broke up my parents, Harry. Of course I don’t like her. It hurts even more that Mom didn’t even try to fight for dad. She just left.”}

Harry sighed. {“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”}

{“No...It’s okay. Frost is just a sore spot. Especially since Dad keeps trying to get us to be nice to each other.”}

Harry shook his head and yawned. {“Perhaps you could try talking to your dad about it. Remember what my mum says.”}

Harry had almost drifted off when Rachel replied. {“You’re probably right. Maybe there is something that I’m not seeing.”}

{“Mmhmm.”}

{“Funny we have this talk when we should be sleeping.”}

{“Mmhmm.”}

There was a pause then Rachel sent, {“You’re asleep aren’t you.”}

{“Mmhmm.”}

There was a faint sigh sent with {“Good night, Harry.”} 

(X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So ends the first arc of Mother's Pride. The next will take a one week leap and possibly run a bit faster. I'm hoping to have Harry and Hermione on the Express by chapter 15. I have also managed to completely eat up my cushion on this story and the releases may soon reflect that. I have quite a bit plotted out for this story and will post everything eventually. On a side note, I intend for this to be a shared world idea eventually and while I have several characters planned out, I by no means have everyone in this universe plotted. If you have an idea and want to pitch it, feel free.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men and Marvel characters belong to Marvel Entertainment. Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to JKR. No infringement is intended and no monies are being made.

Chapter 8

Harry fought the urge to crouch. Even phased, the laser blasts from the murderous monster were still too incredibly close for comfort. “This is bloody marvelous,” he groused. “We can’t get close enough to hit the blasted thing and can’t get out of the range of the effing laser cannons on his shoulders. Who made this lousy simulation?”

“Your mother,” growled Mary from behind a partially destroyed wall.

“Oh,” Harry winced as he slid down to look at the other members of ‘his’ team. “Any suggestions?”

The other three teens looked at each other and Harry was starting to feel that he had been slightly hampered by his lack of a telepath. “You’re the leader,” Franklin groused. “Aren’t you supposed to have the answers?”

Harry groaned. “I told you Franklin, Rae and I didn’t ask to be put in charge of this mess. Now how about we try to work together as a team to get out of this mess?”

Laura nodded thoughtfully. “Throw me.”

Harry blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Turn to your metal form and throw me,” She elaborated. “Our dads used to do it all the time. It was called the fast-ball special.”

“Riiight.”

“No she’s right,” Franklin said excitedly. “If you throw Laura straight at it, then I can use my abilities while it’s distracted and weaken it’s shielding-“

“And I can hit it with one of my stinger blasts,” Mary said with a matching grin. “It might not take it out but it could weaken it.”

Harry looked at Laura. “You’re sure about this?”

“Just do it,” Laura growled. “Beats waiting for our folks to come down and tell us everything we did wrong.”

Harry nodded and turned to his metallic form before grabbing Laura by the belt and hurling her towards the machine. Predictably, the machine tried to target the hurtling girl while Franklin and Mary added their attacks. A few seconds later they were rewarded with the sound of static discharge and the Danger Room powering down.

The doors opened and Kate walked in with the second team of Hermione, Nathan, Rachel and Talia. “Good work kids,” Kate said with a grin. “Who figured out to use the fast-ball?”

“Laura,” Harry admitted. “After that, everything else fell into place. Honestly, I thought she was crazy.”

Laura pulled herself out of the wrecked machine and walked over near Rachel. “Your boyfriend grabbed my ass,” she commented with a grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “And threw you into a murderous machine intent on barbecuing the lot of you.”

Laura shrugged playfully. “Sex and violence tend to go together in my mind anyway.”

“Yet you wonder why boys are afraid to date you,” Rachel returned.

“We could try something like that at Hogwarts, Harry,” Hermione theorized. “You know, to keep in practice. I’m not as limber as Laura, but I figure that you could probably get me up into the rafters with that trick.”

Laura snorted before Harry could respond. “Don’t break a nail kitty. Dibs on the shower.”

Hermione glared at the other girl as she walked away. “It’s been a week and she’s still treating me like something to scrape off her shoe. What’s wrong with her?”

Rachel sighed and shook her head. “Give it time, Hermione. Anyway, we’re up next.” She grinned playfully at Harry. “Sticking around to watch?”

Harry grinned back. “You bet.”

“Great,” Franklin cheered. “That means I get the first shower.”

(X)

“Relax Hermione,” Harry soothed as they made their way up to their respective rooms, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Hermione turned to look at him incredulously. “Harry, I was taken down by the Toad.”

“Don’t mock the Toad,” Rachel warned. “He’s taken everyone down the first time they face him. Even Laura. Heck, you beat her record on the first time.”

Hermione perked up. “Really?”

Harry chuckled and moved toward the boys room. “I’m off to the shower. See you downstairs in a bit.”

{“I promise not to peek,”} Rachel sent playfully. {“Much.”}

{“Behave,”} Harry chided back. {“Emma’s due back in a couple days.”}

{“I know,”} Rachel pouted as Harry made it into the bathroom and started undressing. {“Um Harry, Do you ever think about peeking at me?”}

{“I’m too much of a gentleman to do that,”} he sent back to Rachel.

{“What if I gave you permission to peek?”} she continued. {“Would you be interested?”}

Harry stopped and stared at the running water. {“Uhhh...”}

He could hear a girlish giggle from the other end of the link. {“I think I got my answer Mr. Potter and I thank you for the compliment.”}

Harry shook his head and groaned. {“Tease.”}

{“Only for the time being Harry,”} she answered back. {“Now get in the shower before someone complains about you wasting water.”}

(X)

Hermione stared off into the middle distance as she had her own conversation with Nathan while waiting for Rachel to finish with her shower. {“Alright, so we know about this bond. Now what do we do with it?”}

{“Hermione, are you sure we shouldn’t ask for help from someone?”} Nathan asked.

{“And who would you suggest?”} Hermione shot back. {“Miss Frost is on vacation. There aren’t any other telepaths in the nearby area. Everyone else is helping get our physical bodies ready for what’s coming and the only other person that has had first hand experience with a psychic bond is your father, also on vacation.”}

{“Fine,”} Nathan sighed. {“What do we need to work on?”}

{“How about seeing through each others eyes?”} Hermione suggested.

{“Um, where are you wanting to experiment with this?”} Nathan asked.

{“Where would you like to experiment with this?”} Hermione shot back.

{“That is a very loaded question.”}

{“Do you want me to suggest it?”}

{“What!”}

{“What? Girls get curious too.”} Hermione shifted uncomfortably as her Gryffindor courage overrode her Ravenclaw reason. {“So how about it? I show you mine if you show me yours.”}

{“In the shower?”}

{“Do you know anywhere else we’ll get any privacy?”}

{“Well no, but...”}

{“Do you think I’m unattractive?”}

{“God no. I’m more worried about my reaction to seeing you nude.”}

{“Your reaction?”}

{“Hermione, I’m a guy! Guys have very visible reactions when women they are attracted to show up sans clothing. Reactions that don’t just disappear in a couple seconds.”}

{“Oh.”} Hermione blushed. {“I guess that would mean that you would have to take matters in hand so to speak.”}

{“Uh yeah,”} Nathan responded nervously. {“I guess I would.”}

{“Would there be anything I could do that would help?”}

That caused a groan coming from Nathan as she heard the shower turn off. {“Let’s just play it by ear,”} he finally responded. {“Harry’s coming out of the shower now. See you in a few?”}

Hermione blushed as Rachel stepped out into the room. {“Sure.”}

(X)

Kate looked over the information she had received from the Goblins as well as both Wiccan’s observations of wizarding society and a far more jaundiced opinion from Illyana. All were unanimous at painting Albus Dumbledore as someone that couldn’t be trusted. Ironically it wasn’t because he was a bad man, but rather a well meaning but myopic fool that didn’t look beyond his own world. 

Kate leaned back and groaned. “Looking back, I almost wish it had been Black Tom that took Harry. Then I’d be able to understand his motivations.” she rubbed her temples and soon felt another pair of hands on her shoulders. “Damn it Pete,” she moaned as the spy expertly worked on her notoriously tense shoulders, “I’m trying to be good.”

“And I completely respect that,” Pete replied with a smirk. “The problem is that you are not going to help Harry if you are stressed out.”

“So-ooohhhh long as you realize that stressed does not equal horny,” Kate weakly protested.

“Never crossed my mind.”

“Uh-huh-uhhn...” Kate’s whimpers and mewls would bring one to think of her former nickname only mentioned by long time friends and the truly fearless. As Pete began running his hands down her spine, the moans became almost orgasmic. “Ohhh...fuck meee...”

“I thought you were trying to be good,” Pete replied with mock innocence.

“Bassstard...”

Pete only chuckled as he continued to work on her back. It wasn’t long before her moans had slowly turned into gasps of relief. “God, I forgot how good you are at this,” Kate groaned as she slowly returned to her senses. She sat up and looked at her some time lover. “You never gave me your opinion on the Wizarding World as you know it.”

“Are you wanting the official stance or my personal opinion?” Pete asked as he took a seat next to her.

“Both.”

Pete sighed. “As far as queen and country are concerned, the British Wizarding government is a necessary evil that is quickly outliving its necessity. The Prime Minister has conveyed to our department that he wants them folded back in under a united rule and Her Majesty agrees with him.”

“Why would the Queen have a say?” Kate asked. “It’s not like She has any actual power anymore.”

“Ah but She does,” Pete countered. “Something Cromwell found out all too well with his little rebellion and why we were so eager to get a monarch back on the throne. You see, in the Magical world an agreement can be more than a piece of paper. Magic has the ability to bind people to the letter of the agreement. Unfortunately, this is only in effect so long as there is someone there to enforce it. In this particular case, the one to enforce Royal decrees would be none other than the Royal Family and ultimately Her Majesty.”

“So She makes the Wizards obey just by being on the throne,” Kate surmised.

“She is still their monarch,” Pete returned. “Her will is still law in their lands so long as they agree to live there.”

“So if Harry were to move here permanently...” Kate was getting a dangerous glint in her eye.

“He can’t do that until he has sat his Ordinary Wizarding Levels,” Pete interrupted her chain of thought. “That was one rule that the Queen wasn’t quite ready to undo. I also happen to agree. As much as I like your lad, I don’t want him coming over here and running wild with a wand.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “I’d enroll him in a school here,” Kate returned. 

“I expect you would, but they’re going to need an accurate benchmark and the OWLs are internationally regulated. I know you’d rather have him stateside, but at least he will be able to spend his summers here.”

“But he’ll be under this Dumbledore’s thumb the rest of the time,” Kate growled.

“That’s where you and the Crown agree,” Pete said with a chuckle. “That’s where Billy comes in. At least this year, Billy is going to act as their protection and tutor on some subjects while evaluating the rest of the Hogwarts staff. As the Queen’s hand picked representative, he will be able to do things there that the rest of us would be unable.”  
“So Harry’s safe,” Kate said with a sigh, “at least for this year.”

“Now for my opinion,” Pete said with a scowl. “I personally would love nothing more than to march down the center of that diseased filled cesspool and slaughter every cheating dirtbag that bought their way out of jail after the last war.”

Kate blinked. “Care to run that by me again.”

Pete ran his hand through his hair and looked down. “Once I found out that your Harry was magical, I knew exactly what kind of terrorist had taken out his adoptive parents. They’re called Death Eaters and they’re right nasty pieces of work.”

“The kids have said that along with Sirius and Remus.”

“The kids don’t know the half of it,” Pete groused. “Death Eaters make the MLF and the Friends of Humanity look like boy scouts. They were really a quasi-religious cult that felt it was their right to rule the world and were willing to kill anyone that got in their way and go as far as making deals with whatever demons they thought might give them an edge.”

“Like Belasco,” Kate said with a shudder.

“And Nightmare, Azazel and God knows how many others.” Pete pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips before lighting it off his finger. “They’re bad news love, and that corrupt government let them bribe their way out of jail.”

“Why didn’t the Queen stop it?”

Pete took a draw from the cigarette and held it for a second before continuing. “Because they all had trials and claimed to be under a spell that makes you do whatever the caster wants. Except we know that certain rituals don’t work unless you intend to actually do them, like the one that gives them that horrid little tattoo. Still, they got their trial and have for the most part been working behind the scenes and not raping and killing their way though the world. The ones that do step out of the shadows, we nab and slab the second we get the chance.”

“By nab and slab...” Kate was looking decidedly nervous.

“We incarcerate them Pryde,” Pete said with exasperation. “Lock down their magic and lock them up in the basement of the Tower of London. And by we, I am referring to MI-13. You know, I’m finding this whole judgmental routine of yours a tad insulting and more than a bit hypocritical.”

Kate had the decency to blush. “I’m sorry, but you just said you’d like to cut a swath through the lot of them.”

“And I would if it meant protecting you and Harry,” Pete affirmed. “But until that dark day comes, I’m going to follow the letter of the law and prosecute them as the criminals they are.”

Kate gave him a small smile. “I don’t know how to take you sometimes,” she admitted.

Pete returned her smile with one of his own. “Take me as I am love, because with you I’ve nothing to hide.”

(X)

Harry, Hermione, Mary and Talia sat nervously under the scrutiny of Talia’s brother and Sirius. Harry was the first to work up the courage to ask, “Um, not to disparage your teaching ability or anything, but where is Remus?”

Sirius shared an amused glance with Billy before responding. “Remus was affected by your little upgrade and is...recovering from his first voluntary transformation.”

Harry ignored Billy’s snort and asked with more than a little concern. “He’s alright isn’t he?”

“Probably a little sore,” Sirius replied with a chuckle, “but otherwise he should be fine.”

“So,” Billy said to change the track of the conversation, “there are three things we can teach you without using a wand. The first is potions which I understand is Mister Black’s strong suit. Next is the Animagus transformation, which again Mister Black would take the lead. Finally we would come to my particular specialization: Wandless Magic.”

All four teens shouted excitedly as Billy valiantly called for them to settle down. “Animagus transformation,” shouted Talia and Hermione, while Mary and Harry cried out “Wandless Magic!”

Billy chuckled. “Hold on, we have to test for both abilities and you’ll all have to still deal with potions. Also, Remus wants to have classes on magical defense to augment your physical defense classes. In short, you four are going to be the wands and the others are going to be the daggers. While you’re in special classes with us, they will be in special classes of their own. There is only one purpose in this: make sure you kids survive what’s coming. Not take down the bad guys. That’s the adults job. Your job is to get out of harm’s way and live to fight another day.”

“And who is heading up their special training?” Mary asked nervously.

Billy grinned. “Why? You interested in swapping notes?”

“After that look, not really.”

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. “Who wants to go first on the testing?”

Harry stood up and sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

(X)

Rachel, Nathan, Laura and Franklin were sitting under the scrutiny of Storm, Gambit and Jubilee. Using their regular names would insult them at this point. Finally Storm broke the silence. “We are going to teach you the subtle arts of stealth, security and larceny. Under our tutelage, silence and shadows will become your friends and your greatest adversary. When we are finished, you will test your skills against the two best trackers we have on our team. Therefore I highly recommend that you pay attention.”

Jubilee stepped forward. “In addition to that, I will be taking Laura and Nathan to train them on tracking and reconnaissance, while Rachel and Franklin will be working with Gambit on counter surveillance and cyber-espionage. These skills are meant for one thing and one thing only: to keep you and the others alive. If I find out that you use these skills to go play heroes, Scott and Emma won’t have to punish you, because I’m going to make you wish you were dead.”

“An’ when petite be done wit’ you,” Gambit growled menacingly, “Dat be when Gambit and Stormy will pick up.”

Franklin glanced at Rachel. “Have I thanked you yet for being dragged into this?”

Rachel glanced back. “Uh no.”

“It wasn’t an oversight.”

Laura glanced at Nathan. “Your girlfriend going to be okay with you learning to hunt people?”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “What is your problem with Hermione?”

“Are you finished?” Storm’s words seemed to refocus the quartet. “Then let us begin.”

(X)

Remus awoke in the woods more than a little disoriented...and naked. He felt a woman’s body pressed against him as well. The last thing he remembered was Mr. Foley and Sirius talking him through his first conscious transformation and then smelling something...attractive. After that, he was fairly certain the wolf took over and now...  
The young woman looked up at him with bright green eyes. As Remus looked at her face, so earnest and sweet with close cropped red hair, he was briefly taken back to another face. And then she spoke and he was completely lost to the girl.

“Och, I imagine tha’ Reverend Craig would nae approve of anything we did las’ night.” She gave him a bit of an impish smile. “I’m nae saying I mind. In fact, I’m hoping for a wee bit more if ye’re up for it.”

“Ah,” Remus stammered. “Uh...that is...I...”

The woman moved to push Remus on his back and straddle him. As she looked down at him, she shifted into a more wolfen form and he recognized the wolf-girl that had flirted with him when he first showed up. “How aboot this time I take the lead.”

Remus’ mind completely shut down as the girl leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

(X)

Albus watched serenely as his potions master, for now anyway, stormed about his office ranting and raving about “his” lab and “his” classroom. He had decided to let the dour man run himself down instead of expending the energy to shut him up immediately but was beginning to regret that decision. Who knew Severus could get up and maintain such a head of steam? When he finally seemed to be slowing down and beginning to repeat himself Albus took his chance to interrupt. “Sit down Severus.” His tone made it clear it was not a request.

Severus spun on his heel and stared at the man who had been his employer for the last thirteen years. The look on Albus’ face convinced him that self-preservation was the best road to choose at this point. Still, he sat down and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

Without preamble Albus picked up the letter in front of him. “A week ago I received a missive concerning the health of not only Mr. Potter but also Ms. Granger. It seems that they both showed signs of long term low-grade potions poisoning.”

“Probably from unauthorized brewing,” Snape snapped.

“I thought so as well,” Albus conceded. “But to consider all possibilities I decided to check that the ventilation charms on the potions lab were working properly. They are after all a standard part of the school’s safeguards for the students.” Albus had to fight down the growl when the potions master went pale. “Your face betrays you, Severus. You already know what I found, or didn’t find as it were.”

“Headmaster, I...” Snape began before being cut off.

“I don’t care,” Albus said softly. “Whatever excuse you’re going to give me, whatever lie that you cook up, whatever fantasy is brewing in your head that justifies poisoning MY students is inadequate at best. I have removed you from Head of Slytherin. You have lost the privilege of having your own private lab. Potions classes will be moved back to the third floor corridor that was built for them and you will be monitored until further notice.”

“You can’t be serious!” Snape exclaimed. “I’m a potions master! I deserve better than that!”

“Oh really?” Albus picked up the other stack of papers from his desk. “Care to guess what these are, Potions Master Snape?” Severus eyed the stack warily but didn’t respond. “These are copies of your points deductions and detentions you’ve handed out over the last five years. I could have gone farther but this had already sickened me.”

“Headmaster I can expl-“

“Breathing too loud,” Albus said at a near shout, rolling over Snape. “Being an uppity mudblood, letting his fame get the better of him, humming, being a worthless squib, asking too many questions. We are a school, Severus. That is what they are supposed to do! Shall I go on about red-headed menaces? How about Ministry slags? Perhaps I should go to your positive points, which only seem to be awarded to Slytherins, and often deal with grooming.”

“I must maintain my cover!” Snape shouted desperately. “And you know the other professors are harder on my snakes. I have to do something to keep the points totals fair.”

Albus chuckled darkly. “I had a feeling you would take that tack so I checked on the other heads of house as well as other professors. As it stands there is only one that has been unfair to students but even that was covered much more cunningly than your own transgressions.” He sat back in his chair and steepled his hands in front of himself. “So, we’ve covered your willful poisoning of my students, your bullying and making a laughing stock of our house point system, and your inability to practice one of the main traits of the house you used to head. Shall we continue on into your illicit potions brewing using ingredients purchased with funds that were supposed to be for the student stores? How about your attempt at getting an innocent man executed for a crime he didn’t commit? Or perhaps we should revisit what you did to earn that mark on your arm.” Albus paused to let all he had said sink in. “I gave you a chance to redeem yourself. From what I have found I can only conclude that you do not want redemption. If that is the case, perhaps I should call the Aurors right now. Should I?”

Though some would say it was impossible, Snape paled even further. “No, Headmaster. I...I will do better.”

“See that you do,” Albus said sternly. “Now, while the potions classrooms are being relocated your presence is not required. I do not want you on the grounds until the standard return for professors a week before the train arrives. If you attempt to return before then I will know and all the groveling in the world won’t save at the very least your job.” The “or your freedom” was left unsaid but very much understood.

(X)

Illyana fought the urge to roll her eyes as she watched the great Stephen Strange comb over the objects she had brought him for inspection. In a sense, it was just as amusing as the week previous when she had brought the basilisk to the Xaviers grounds and watched the collected group gape at the sheer size of the creature. Then watched in fascination as the Granger girl went about beating on her nephew screaming about irresponsible, noble fools diving in without a thought of danger.

Still, while that had been entertaining (up to and including Hank asking Harry permission to collect samples from the creature), this was more a tedious waiting game as the man still had his nose buried in one of the books. As it was approaching dinner and she had yet to tell Samuel that she was going on sabbatical from X-Force let alone her own bit of revenge on the Kentucky bigot, she finally cleared her throat to gain the Sorcerer Supreme’s attention. “Not to rush things Doctor, but can you give me at least your initial opinions?”

Strange looked up, blinking owlishly. “Hmm? Oh, everything but the rose in amber is perfectly safe. Though I would suggest that I translate Salazar’s journals and give Harry the translated copy. I am also more than willing to make a copy for you as well. As for the staff, you may want to have Mr. LeBeau give him a couple lessons in stave fighting before he starts using it. It has been enchanted for combat and would be a shame for it to just sit on a shelf.”

“Noted,” Illyana replied as she looked towards the emerald. “What of that?”

Strange shrugged. “It’s just a gem, though I imagine that he was intending to use it to extend his life. He simply just never had the chance to use it.”

Illyana nodded. “So it would be fine for me to sell it?” At Strange’s curious stare she elaborated. “Harry is not fond of Slytherins, and I can’t say that I blame him after dealing with some of them. As I need funds to complete the present for him and his friends, selling this should cover the costs.”

“More than I would wager.” Strange looked thoughtful. “I take it that what you are doing involves the basilisk you put on display?” At her nod, he smiled. “Then perhaps I could offer materials in return for the rose and emerald. As for the signet ring, I would recommend Harry taking that to the goblins as it was goblin forged. They may offer him a reward that could also be put to protecting his friends.”

“What kind of materials are you offering?” Illyana asked. “And don’t think for a second that I haven’t forgotten you mentioning the rose being dangerous.”

Strange chuckled. “I am offering seven bolts of the finest acromantula silk to come out of Tibet along with Enough orichalcum bronze to ensure the charms you are putting on their gifts will hold. As for how dangerous that particular item is...” Strange looked deeply troubled. “Salazar Slytherin was a deeply disturbed man. It could be surmised that is due to his father attempting to bring the young man’s mother back from the dead before eventually taking his own life. Hence why Salazar changed his name to the epithet everyone knows.”

Illyana blinked. “What does this have to do with the rose?”

“Salazar worshiped the personification of Death,” Strange replied. “What is inside that sphere was a declaration of his love for her. A magical disease that would wipe out everyone without magic and sterilize magic users without pure blood.”

“So in short wipe out the entire human race,” Illyana sneered. “Have I mentioned lately how much I detest the so called wizarding culture?”

“Oh wait,” Stephen said with a sarcastic scowl, “it gets even better. Though he sealed it in this sphere, it wasn’t in stasis. It has evolved and somehow become sentient. That arrogant fool did something that I doubt any wizard would ever intentionally do. He created a thinking virus designed to wipe out all of existence.”

Illyana paled. “And what do you intend to do with it?”

“I intend to destroy it,” Strange said emphatically. “Normally, I would be loathe to destroy a sentient creature, but in this case there is no choice. It really is either us or them.”  
Illyana looked at the sphere. “Could you try talking to it?”

Strange shook his head. “I have been trying to while looking over the journals. It has developed its own philosophy that revolves around its original function. Salazar’s Legacy is what it calls itself.”

Illyana nodded slowly. “The question arises then as to why Salazar never unleashed it”

“The simplest answer would be the other three founders of Hogwarts who bound him to their service in order to stop him. Apparently they weren’t as friendly as people have made them out. Salazar could be rightly called the earth’s first Dark Lord.”

Illyana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Throw in some Hebridean Black dragon hide and you got a deal.”

Strange snorted. “I would have thought you’d go for the Fireball considering his house at that blasted school.”

Illyana shook her head. “I want them to be able to hide. This allows for more stealth than the Fireball and the Black’s skin is actually tougher.”

“Agreed,” Strange replied and turned toward his servant. “Wong, would you be kind enough to gather the materials?” After Wong had left, he turned back to Illyana. “You do realize that Scott is not going to be pleased with any of this.”

Illyana snorted. “As if I care what that mother hen thinks. His children were born in danger and he believes that he can wrap them in wool and it will all go away. His sense of guilt will get his children killed. I am not going to put the children in danger, but at the same time, I am going to make sure that they are protected.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Strange conceded. “I will have the journals and a few other books ready by the time they will be required to attend Hogwarts.”

(X)

Harry and Hermione dragged themselves into the living room where they each sat down next to their respective Summers. That Laura chose that moment to leave caught Harry’s attention. He glanced into Rachel’s eyes. {“Am I going to have to talk to Laura?”}

Rachel shook her head. {“Teenage angst and hormones,”} she replied. {“Best not to get involved, unless it’s me. In that case, chocolate and roses are good groveling material.”}

{“Noted.”} He stole a glance at Hermione and Nathan. {“Should we let them know that we know about their little problem?”}

Rachel snuck her own glance and had to bit her lip to keep from giggling. {“Leave them be for now. They both need someone special and we both know just how special those two can be.”}

Harry was also having trouble keeping a straight face as Nathan started rubbing Hermione’s shoulders and the young witch was beginning to purr. {“True. I just hope your dad and Ms. Frost aren’t too hard on everybody when they get back.”}

{“Eh, Frosty can go-“} 

Rachel’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of ripping upholstery. Both teens turned to look over at Nathan and Hermione, the later of which was staring horrified at the shredded couch arm and the inch long claws she seemed to be sporting. “What the bloody Hell?” Hermione screeched.

Harry groaned and stood. “I’ll go get mom.”

“I’ll give Uncle Hank a heads up,” Rachel sighed while standing. “Nathan, keep Hermione calm.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Summers returns. Some truths are revealed. Some mysteries emerge. So in short just another happy day at Xaviers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men and related characters are Property of Marvel Entertainment. Harry Potter and friends are property of J. K. Rowling. No moneys are being made and not infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

Scott desperately tried not to laugh at the expression on Emma’s face as he guided the jet back from the Savage Land. The thought that she believed he actually needed Viagra was humorous to begin with, but to add the fact that someone had replaced them with salt peter took the cake. She had insisted that it had to be Hank or Josh had him in stitches for most of the week. No man would do that to another man. Especially when they wanted him distracted from what they were doing. No, he was fairly sure who had done it but was intelligent enough not to say anything.

{“Scott,”} a familiar voice called to him, a voice he hadn’t heard since she left just after Rachel’s ninth birthday. 

He looked around and realized that time had stopped. With a sigh he turned the seat around and looked at the red haired, green eyed woman that had occupied so much of his life and truth be told a part of him still loved. {“Jean, you’re looking well.”}

Jean smiled at him. {“I wish I could say it was a social call, but there is something important I need you to do. Something I need you to promise me.”}

Scott shook his head. {“You lost the right to ask favors of me when you left like you did.”}

Jean laughed sadly. {“What was I supposed to do? Fly off in a rage? Atomize the little bitch for the audacity of having an affair with you. A man with whom I was going through the motions of a happy family. Scott, I am the Phoenix. I am the representation of the cycle of life death and rebirth. A cosmic entity that pretended for a while to be a human being. The Jean Grey that you were bound to was nothing more than my avatar, a construct to give me some understanding of what it was to be human. I left so you could have some happiness in your life. Something I know you desperately deserve.”}

Scott growled in frustration. {“Damn it Jean! I loved you and you just walked away. Yes I made mistakes, but can you tell me that you didn’t. We could have worked it out we could have-“}

{“We could have torn our children apart,”} Jean interrupted him. {“You love Emma, in spite of her faults. Hell, probably because of them. So many people looked at me with adoration: You, Logan, Ororo, Remy, Jubilation... But that is all it was Scott, adoration. Awe. Not the romantic feelings that you have for the woman next to you. I was tearing couples apart just by my very presence. How long before I would have been the center of my own religion? How long before people would have started killing in my name? I once asked for you to live for me Scott. Now I ask that you live for your children.”}

Scott started. {“What is wrong with Nathan and Rachel?”}

Jean gave him an impish smile. {“Wrong may not be the correct term. It seems that they’ve both bonded to a certain couple of new students and unlike ours it wasn’t manufactured.”} Her face turned somewhat serious. {“I need you to teach them, Scott. The others are teaching them to survive. I need you to teach them to win. A darkness is coming. Something the X-Men, Avengers, and Fantastic Four can’t stand against. It’s coming and hurtling directly for our children and their loved ones. They need to be ready, Scott. They need to be able to face the coming storm. The Onslaught will scour the world away if they aren’t and there will be nothing I can do to stop it.”}

Scott seemed to age there. {“You’re asking me to act like Charles.”}

Jean shook her head. {“No, Charles used children as soldiers and sent them off to die. I’m asking you to get our children ready and do everything you can in the mean time to protect them. If you can’t find it in your heart to do it for our children than do it for yours and Emma’s”} Her smile returned at Scott’s shocked expression. {“That’s right. You’re going to be a father again. As is Logan, but best wait to let he and Ororo find that out on their own.”}

{“Emma’s pregnant? But how? We’ve been trying but I thought...”}

{“Scott you already have two children. The how should be fairly obvious. Congratulations Mr. Summers, you have knocked up yet another telepath.”} She gave him one final fond smile before shaking her head. {“Take care of our kids, Scott. Take care of your kids. And for God’s sake, ask her to marry you already.”}

Scott was about to reply when he found himself staring out the front window and time restarted. He looked over at Emma and swallowed. “What would you say about getting married?”

Emma snorted. “I thought you were gun shy about strike three,” she shot back.

“What if I decided to take the chance?”

“I’ll believe it when I...” Her words died in her throat when Scott pulled out a small box and put it on the console between them. “You better not be fucking with me Summers.”

“How about you look in that box and tell me how serious I am?”

(X)

“Amazing,” Hank murmured as he examined Hermione’s claws. “They seem to be similar to a feline’s claws only much sturdier. I dare say that they may be sharp enough to dig into stone.”

“Great,” Hermione muttered, “I’m now even more of a freak.”

“Hey!” Harry snapped. “Watch it with the ‘f’ word. That’s my best friend you’re talking about.”

“Should we have her add to the swear jar?” Rachel asked Kate.

Kate snickered. “We’ll give her a pass this time. Traumatic experiences and everything.”

“I’d like to test your strength and agility if you won’t mind,” Hank replied as if no one had been speaking. “Get a baseline and then track your progress as we continue.”

“You might also want to test her psychic bond to my son while you’re at it,” came Scott’s voice from the doorway. They looked up to see both him and Emma in their mission gear. He looked at Hermione levelly. “My ex gave you up.”

Rachel was on her feet. “You talked to mom?”

Scott nodded. “It wasn’t exactly a social call, but yeah. I also understand that we need to examine you and Harry as well.”

Rachel blushed. “I was actually going to ask Emma to examine it when she got back,” she admitted. “We’ve been trying not to push it beyond talking. You know, not doing anything we’d be uncomfortable with.”

Hermione blinked and looked at them in shock before schooling her features. “Right, that would be foolish.”

Scott raised an eyebrow but moved on. “I’m going to take over Danger Room sessions for the foreseeable future.”

“Scott,” Kate said with a groan. “We know you mean well, but these kids are in for something serious.”

“I know,” Scott replied. “Which is why I’m ramping them up to X-Factor scenarios.”

Hank blinked and looked at Scott. “What did Jean say?”

Scott looked troubled. “She said survival wasn’t going to be enough. They need to be able to win. I trust her. So we’re going to train them. Like X-Men.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Kate groaned. “Reed and Peter are going to kill me.”

(X)

Albus was becoming reminded of the joys of being an administrator as Minerva barged into his office. “Albus, something peculiar has happened,” she declared as she sat down. “The door to my quarters has been sealed. As has the door to my office.”

“Ah yes,” Albus responded genially. “I had that done to insure that I would have the chance to talk to you the second that you returned.”

“Is something the matter?” Minerva asked.

“Oh nothing much,” Albus replied. “Just wondering how you intended to torture your Gryffindors this year.”

Minerva paled slightly. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Oh?” Albus pulled out a sheaf of papers. “How far would you like to go back? Perhaps to the many times you tortured Sirius Black to the point that Horace Slughorn was forced to intervene. How about sooner when you shamed Charles Weasley in front of the Gryffindor common room for dating the Hufflepuff chaser? I can assure you young Nymphadora was quite cross when I revealed that one to her. More recent? How about three years ago when you sent a group of first years into the forbidden forest? Or two years ago when you neglected to tell me of a young girl’s potions mishap and left her to be permanently transfigured.”

“She could have faced-“

“It would have been seen as a prank!” Albus roared cutting her off. “You and Severus have made it your mission to destroy this school and I will have no more of it!” He took a steadying breath before addressing her again. “You are hereby stripped of your head of house status as well as your duties as Deputy headmistress. Your continuation as Transfiguration professor will be contingent on how your teaching this year is conducted. Your classes will be monitored throughout the year and all points deductions and detentions assigned by you will be under constant review until further notice. I have taken the liberty of having your room moved to the professors corridor for the time being, but you will not be welcome back until the customary week before September 1st. If you are seen on the grounds before then, I will take it as a sign that you wish to tender your resignation. Am I understood?”

“Albus I-“

“AM I UNDERSTOOD!”

Minerva was shaking at this point. “Perfectly Headmaster.”

“Then get out.”

(X)

Scott sat down at his desk and began going over the mail that had accumulated since he was gone. To his credit, he didn’t so much as flinch as one of Illyana’s gates opened in front of the desk. Instead he looked up and cocked his head. “If this is about your nephew, don’t bother.”

Illyana sat down and shrugged. “I am preparing some things for the children,” she stated as if she hadn’t heard him. “I would recommend weapons training for them. I have a staff for Harry and will be able to customize for the other children after I have heard recommendations from Logan and Remy.”

“And just what are these weapons made of?” Scott asked.

“Harry’s was a bit of treasure he had right to from his second year at Hogwarts. The others will have objects crafted from his kill as I have no wish to flood the market with basilisk by products.”

“I understand that basilisk venom is deadly.” The edge to Scott’s voice was becoming visible.

“I am not using the fangs,” Illyana snapped in exasperation. “Though I might make a pair for when Harry is older. It would be a good symbol of force to put off those idiots in the Wizengamot. Yes, the venom is extremely fatal, but the ribs are rather poison free and sturdy enough to use in weapons crafting. I am also open to any suggestions or modifications to my plans.”

“And these plans are?”

“At the moment, weapons and armor. The armor will be charmed to grow or shrink with them and will be made as sturdy and comfortable as I can manage. The weapons will be bonded to each of them so they can not be used against them and I also have a library set being gifted to Harry that he will probably enjoy.” She leaned back. “I am also on sabbatical from X-Force until further notice in order to help my nephew become the warrior he is destined to be.”

Scott scowled. “Destined?”

Illyana sighed. “There is a prophecy on the boy.” Scott could hear the concern in her voice though she desperately tried to hide it. She followed it up with a small snort. “There are prophecies on all of them. Depending on what you read, they are the coming dawn or the final light. As it stands, it is nothing any of them need to worry about. That is our job. We prepare them for what is coming and stand with them as long as we can.”

“Illyana...”

Scott was stunned by the look in her eyes. It had been so long since he had seen any actual emotion in them, but here was what many had said was the most callous of mutants in existence with actual tears in her eyes. “For so long I have been alone, Scott. The last of the Rasputin line. My brothers and parents dead by the actions of others. My friends all fearing the day I might succumb to my darker nature and become their enemy. Now, I have family...A nephew that is as bright as the sun in spite of all the wickedness that has been done to him. I will not lose him like I lost Piotr.”

Scott nodded cautiously. “Agreed.”

Illyana blinked in surprise. “You agree? But I thought...” She looked at his closely. “Who are you and what have you done with the mother hen that runs this place?”

Scott chuckled and continued to go through the mail. “It’s always nice to cause a former student an aneurism. In truth, I’ve gotten a heads up on my way back from my vacation and was told in no uncertain terms that I wouldn’t be able to protect them.” He stopped at a rather unusual envelope and frowned. “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...” He glanced at Illyana. “Care to do the honors?”

Illyana smirked. “Always know when to call in a professional.” She concentrated and a faint yellow glow covered the envelope temporarily. “It’s clear.”

Scott opened the letter and looked it over, looking momentarily startled. He handed it over to Illyana for her own inspection. “I’m not quite believing what I’m seeing here.”  
Illyana’s eyes widened as she read the missive herself. “This is a surprise. Perhaps you should ask Mister Black and Lupin before responding.”

Scott nodded thoughtfully. “Harry and Hermione as well. They would have a better pulse about recent problems. The question is, why is he so desperate to change now?”

“The short answer is Harry,” Illyana scowled. “He’s afraid to lose him. The problem is that he’s only looking at one prophecy.”

Scott turned green. “One prophecy? As in there are others?”

Illyana snorted. “Oh Scott, these kids and a couple others prominently feature in three of Destiny’s books according to Tarot. And the phrase she said that most concerned her was ‘Mother’s Pryde and Summer’s Fury’. I think that tells you just who is in the center of this mess.”

Scott fought the urge to bang his head. “And of course Tarot wouldn’t let you read them for yourself.”

Illyana shook her head. “Destiny left clear instructions. I am only allowed to know where she is because someone has to make sure she is fed and watered. I was told explicitly to keep those books away from you, Emma, Mystique and Anne Marie, only telling you what I am told is necessary and forgetting the rest.” 

“Can you at least tell me it all works out in the end?”

Illyana cocked her head and grinned. “I always enjoy giving my former teachers an aneurism. I believe that the outcome is in your hands Mr. Summers.”

(X)

Kate slipped off to her room and pressed a button on her somewhat antiquated stereo system. It wasn’t long before a rough woman’s voice was singing out lyrics that Kate knew by heart. Lyrics that she had been present to hear recorded...some that were about her. She picked up a framed photo of her and a raven-haired woman that was practically hanging off her in a club and smiled. It was a memory of a better time. She traced the other woman’s face and whispered, “I found him Lila. I found him and am so scared of losing him again it hurts. What the hell do I do?”

A knock at the door pulled Kate out of her thoughts and when she answered it Harry was standing on the other side. “Um, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” He asked nervously.

Kate smiled and shook her head. “I was just feeling a little crowded and needed some space.” She stepped aside and let him in. “Was there something you needed or were you just wanting to talk?”

Harry nervously stepped in and shrugged. “Talk I guess. I mean the last couple weeks have been a little...”

“Hectic?” Kate offered.

“Yeah.” Harry glanced at the radio. “That’s a really sad song.”

Kate gave a sad smile as she sat down. “It was a break up note to her boyfriend. Became her last number one. Would you like a soda or something?”

Harry shook his head and sat down near her. “I...I wanted to find out more about you,” he murmured. “I mean, I remember seeing things on the news about Shadowcat and you told me about how you met Sirius and my...the Potters.” he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m already messing this up. It’s just that all I have are stories: about you, about my birth father, about the Potters...”

“And you want more than that,” Kate finished for him. “And it’s okay to call them your parents Harry. They were as much your parents as Piotr and I am.” She looked down at the picture as if trying to make up her mind. “Illyana said you had to see me as a real person. I guess I’ve been trying to be too much like the perfect mom to make up for losing you. In truth, I’m a terrible introvert that only associates with my few friends outside of my classes.” She lifted her hand and waved around her. “This room is my sanctuary of sorts. I think you, Illyana and...one other have been the only ones that I’ve willingly let in.”

“Not even Mr. Wisdom?” Harry asked in surprise. 

Kate blushed. “Um, no. uh...Harry have you had the birds and bees talk yet?”

Harry’s blush quickly matched Kate’s. “Um...no. Hank and Sirius mentioned something about needing to do it, but...”

“Right,” Kate murmured before waving Harry to sit next to her. “While I trust Hank to do it correctly, I’m afraid that he may be a bit too clinical in some ways and I really don’t want to scare you off sex. Let’s face it, if sex wasn’t fun then none of us would exist. At the same time, I want you to promise me that if you have any questions, you’ll ask them and forgive my stammering through this.”

Harry paled. “Uh, do we have to do this right now?”

Kate swallowed and nodded. “It will make some things make more sense down the road and there are things you need to be aware of in regards to mutants in general. You know, just in case you and Rachel don’t work out in the end.”

Harry squirmed and looked away. “Okay...”

“Don’t worry Harry,” Kate said with a small smile. “I’m not going to get into too embarrassing an area here. We’ll let Hank handle the mechanics and the relationship parts you’re not quite ready for. I’m going to talk to you about something a little more practical for the here and now.”

Harry looked back at her. “Oh?”

Kate nodded. “There are three parts of every relationship, be it a friendship or boyfriend/girlfriend or even that of a mother and son. That I remembered that from the one psychology class I took is a miracle. These parts are mental, emotional and physical. Now there is a lot of bleed over between them, but they have to stay in a kind of balance. Otherwise the relationship deteriorates. Ours has been under a bit of strain for example, by us not stopping and talking to each other. Not letting the mental catch up to the emotional. I personally could also say that I’m feeling a bit neglected in the physical department and could use a hug from time to time.”

Harry snickered at Kate’s put upon face and wrapped his arms around her. “Better?”

Kate returned the hug and continued to hold her son. “It’s a start. Now, I know that there are people that will tell you that there are hundreds of differences between boys and girls. These so called professionals are what I like to call clinical morons. Aside from cultural pressures to act a certain way and certain matters of anatomy, humans are essentially all the same, be they mutant, non-powered, altered, Inhuman, or magical. We all need affection and comfort in our lives to some degree and we are all without a single exception piss poor at expressing that need. To steal a line from Hank, the human race is the primary argument against intelligent design quickly followed by the platypus.”

Harry giggled. “Really?”

“Really,” Kate responded. “Think about it. Only humans tell their children that enjoyable pursuits are a sin when the being that supposedly created them put the urges to do these things into their very biology. Hell, ninety-five percent of philosophy is nothing more than a crude attempt at trying to prove that god made these social rules up so people don’t have to take responsibility for their actions and prejudices. 

“Look at the wizards and witches. There is not enough of them to honestly have a sustainable population without the influx of non-magical born wizards and more importantly witches. Yet, there is a culture supposedly purported by one of their nations most historically prominent wizards that says they should isolate themselves from the outside world and reject all outsiders.

“People like the Mutant Liberation Front and Friends of Humanity are even worse. We’re all human. Some just have gifts that make them different. Still, it is those differences that people want to focus on. Why? Because they are damaged on the inside, where we learn to love and feel.” She gently squeezed Harry. 

“I grew up with a family that was very affectionate on the surface. Always quick with a hug or an affectionate pat on the head, but my parents were always kind of distant to each other. It wasn’t until I was older that I found out that they were both having affairs and trying to stay together for my benefit. After I found out I was a mutant, my parents at first tried to be supportive but eventually forgot about me. By the time I found out I was pregnant with you, they had separated and your grandmother moved to Israel while your grandfather went on the run for tax evasion and money laundering.

“My second father figure, Professor Xavier, was everything I needed on an intellectual level: a caring yet stern father that would push me to be the very best. On the emotional level...” She shook her head. “I always felt like I was falling short. I know that was more on my perceptions than him, but to a teenager trying to find her place in a group full of adults it was hell. Thankfully I found my third set of surrogate parents in Logan and Ororo. Unfortunately, I also transferred my need for physical affection on to a man that wasn’t any more prepared for a relationship than I was.”

“Dad,” Harry whispered. “I mean my birth father.”

Kate nodded. “Piotr was in a lot of ways a really good man. Some would say he was even a great man. I’ll even admit that I was in love with him or at least the idea of him. Here we were, two young people far away from our homes and each in our own way very alone.” She glanced mischievously at her son. “That he was a broody artist was just icing on the cake. In the end, he went somewhere I couldn’t follow. Truthfully, it saved my life and I don’t believe we would have stayed together even if he hadn’t left.”

“Why is that?”

Kate sighed. “There isn’t an easy answer to that. I was fifteen and he was nineteen. I was the computer nerd and he was the temperamental artist. I loved rock and roll and he liked classical. I need to be cuddled and hugged and he preferred total isolation. In reality, we were different people that were heading in completely different directions. Still, we managed to create an amazing little boy who is turning into a wonderful young man.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before he noticed the picture that Kate had been holding. “Who is that?”

Kate visibly winced. “This is Lila Cheney,” she replied as she brought the picture forward. “She’s who we’ve been listening to and she is... was very special to me.”

“Was?”

“She died a few years back. A hazard of being an openly mutant performer during the height of anti-mutant hysteria.” Kate looked a little wistful as she handed the picture to Harry. “I think that was taken a few months after I came back from Britain. She saved my life.”

“Really?”

Kate nodded. “A story for another time, and we’ve become distracted. Like I said, everyone needs three things in a relationship.”

“Mental, emotional and physical,” Harry parroted back with a bit of a grin.

“Right,” Kate said with a grin of her own. “Now here is where we get back to Pete. Mentally, he and I are a great match. His mind is as sharp as any I have ever met and he doesn’t let me get away with anything. Emotionally, he and I are again really good to each other. We know our boundaries and occasionally when we need to push them.”

“And physically?” Harry asked innocently.

Kate blushed. “Avoiding the points that frankly you are too young for, yes we are very compatible physically. The only problem lies with me and my making up excuses not to be happy.”

“Why?”

Kate shook her head. “I’ve been trying to figure that out myself.”

Harry nodded and snuggled further into the hug. “He’s okay,” Harry admitted, “and you deserve to be happy.”

Kate sighed and hugged her son. “I’m glad he meets your approval.”

“Of course if he hurts you I’ll stick him in a wall,” Harry replied.

Kate snorted. “That’s my son.”

(X)

Emma stared at the picture of Jean in the gallery as she waited for Rachel. She marveled how Piotr had managed to capture in one picture all her beauty and (to a discerning eye at any rate) her own casual cruelty. “You just can’t help yourself,” she whispered. “Using everyone around you. Pushing their buttons. Then disappearing before anyone can say just how angry they are with you. You never have to pick up the pieces from the lives you destroyed. It’s not my fault. It was a clone. It wasn’t me. I touched your mind Jean. I know just how screwed up you really are.”

“Awfully easy to make accusations against a painting,” Rachel’s voice carried over from the gallery door.

Emma glanced over to see the young teen standing there with her arms crossed and scowling. She gave her a small smile. “I told her as much to her face often enough. It was usually behind closed doors however, and often over her abandoning you and Nathan.”

Rachel snorted. “Don’t act like you ever gave a crap about us.”

Emma placed a small box on a pedestal. “I didn’t come here to fight. Your father gave me that on the flight back.”

Rachel looked at the box then back toward Emma. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It is.”

Rachel scowled. “So Dad is just going to forget about Mom.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. “I am not going to sink to the level of trading back barbs with you. If I were to tell you how many spots you were wrong in that statement, we’d be here all night. However, your father felt it appropriate to ask for my hand on our way home. I have yet to give him an answer.”

“Why?”

“I have some conditions that would have to be agreed upon by you and Nathan.” Emma looked uncomfortable. “I also want to make sure it’s not just because of my condition.”

“Your condition?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh that’s just fucking great.”

“Language Rachel Anne,” Emma snapped. “Like I said, I am pregnant and I want to make sure that your father understands that our child will have no effect on your or Nathan’s inheritance from Jean.”

“What are you talking about?” Rachel snapped. “Nathan and I don’t have any inheritance.”

“You have a safe deposit box full of jewelry that you’ll get the key to when you turn sixteen and Nathan gets the Grey family home in Rochester which I have taken the liberty of keeping in pristine condition.” 

“What?” Rachel continued to look outraged. “How do you know this?”

“I’m the executor of your mother’s will,” Emma replied. “Of course I know what you get. That, however is just one of many things I want to get straight.”

“Why would my mother make you her executor? You hate her.”

“Hardly,” Emma sighed. “I just never put up with her shit. Which is why you have to wait until your sixteen instead of getting them right away. She didn’t have the sense to put age clauses in or an understanding that property had to be maintained until the person inheriting it could take responsibility. I know everyone thinks I just waltzed in and shacked up with your father, but it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“So you’re saying that you didn’t have an affair with Dad.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m saying it’s not as cut and dry as that. Did I do things that were less than noble? Yes. I slept with a married man. I fell in love with a noble idiot that was the husband of the only woman that was willing to give me a chance. Afterwards I found out the manipulative bitch set me up so that she wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving.”

“Right,” Rachel drawled,“Mom set you up to take Dad from her. Next you’ll tell me that she wanted you to take custody of Nathan and me.”

“Would you like to see the paperwork with her signature?” Emma asked. “I wasn’t sure if I was more surprised or pissed when the lawyer presented me with it.”

Rachel stared at her incredulously. “Why would she want you to take care of me and Nathan?” 

“How about the fact that I’m the only one seemed to give a damn about the two of you!” Emma snapped.

Rachel shook her head. “No, mom cared about us.”

“Oh yes,” Emma snarled. “She cared about you so much that she would spend weeks on end going from mission to mission so she wasn’t bored staying at home. She cared about you so much that she couldn’t be bothered to so much as comfort you when you had a nightmare. She cared about you so much that Anne Marie, Ororo and I took turns with the baby monitor because when she wasn’t on missions she was modeling on some catwalk.”

Rachel stepped back shaking. “No. Mom loved us. She only left because-“

“She left because she accidentally hurt you,” Emma interrupted her. She caught the girl and pulled her close. “She accidentally hurt you and then made you forget. I was livid when I saw you limping and not knowing why.”

“No, you hate me.”

“Hate you?” Emma gasped. “Rachel, you’re my heir. I’ve set you and Nathan up with college funds to go wherever you want. I make sure your scatterbrain father never forgets a birthday or Christmas. Search your own mind. I don’t hate you Rachel. God I love you and Nathan so much I have to constantly watch myself so I don’t start spoiling the two of you rotten.”

Rachel was openly crying. “Why do I remember...” Her eyes widened in horror. “I made myself hate you.”(1)

“Easier than hating your mother,” Emma murmured, “and you know I’m strong enough to take it.” She gently led her over to where a couple chairs had been set up. “Now like I said, there is at least one major condition that hangs on me accepting your father’s proposal. Your mother left papers for me to take over custody of you and Nathan, but I never felt that it was right.”

“I don’t understand,” Rachel sniffled, her face now tear streaked. 

“It’s not enough,” Emma said softly. “I want to adopt you and Nathan.”

Rachel blinked. “Really?”

“It’s entirely up to you and Nathan, but yeah.”

“And if we say no?”

“I make you father wait until you’re both old enough not to think of me as a step mom.”

Rachel looked at her like she was crazy.

Emma snorted. “Okay, you got me. I’m not really going to make him wait, but I was hoping that you’d be one of my bridesmaids.”

Rachel rubbed her face. “That would depend on the dress.”

“And the adoption?”

“I won’t speak for Nathan, but I think I’d like it....well once I’ve straightened out my screwed up head.” She groaned all of a sudden. “And I just realized that I owe the swear jar.”

“I just told you I was expecting,” Emma waved her off. “I’ll pay for it.”

(X)

Pete was just about to settle in for the night when he heard a knock at his door. “This better not be Black,” he muttered as he went to answer the door. To say that he was surprised to see Kate on the other side was an understatement. That she was smirking and leaning against the door at once eased any fears that something could be wrong with his charge and sent all kinds of warning bells ringing in his head.

“So,” Kate drawled as she didn’t take her eyes off him, “resorting to using children to improve your love life? Isn’t that a tad desperate?”

“What are you talking about Pryde?” Pete asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

“I’m talking about sending Harry to give you his seal of approval.” She sauntered in and poked him in the chest as she walked by. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were desperate.”

Pete closed the door and tried not to snort at the accusation. “Me? Influence your son? Pryde, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was your son and that we are on the same side at the moment, I would be seriously asking to be reassigned.”

Kate looked at him in confusion. “I don’t follow.”

Pete poured a couple glasses of scotch, handing her one. “A couple days ago, I was visited by your son and his Elf. They proceeded to tell me that if I should ever hurt you that I would be drawing my last breath and the Elf would be more than willing to take care of any evidence. Let me tell you, I was fully convinced that not only did they have a plan to do what they envisioned but any flaws in their plan would likely be cleaned up by that blasted purple menace. That belief was confirmed when the boy mentioned knowing your little menace.”

Kate did her best not to laugh. “You are scared of a child, his house keeper, and a creature that has the mentality of a house cat? What would all the other spies say?”

“When I tell them that the house keeper is a magical being, that the boy is Harry bloody Potter and your house cat can breath fire and chews on steel for fun? They’d be praising me for my common sense. Did you get a look at that fecking snake? Perhaps I should get you an up close with a dementor, and remember he faced off against a hundred of them. Your little boy is a warrior in every sense except for his age, and I’d say he could out stubborn Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. I’m not scared of him. I’m in awe of him.”

Kate blinked. “You are in awe of my son?”

Pete sighed. “He had my respect when I heard about what he went through growing up and not being a basket case. That he still fights for others when no one fought for him for so long and inspires others to be like him? Yeah, I’m in awe of him. He’s a bleeding hero.” He took a sip of his scotch. “I just wish he didn’t have to do it. I wish there was enough wizards and witches that were like Black and Lupin so the lad wouldn’t have to face it all on his own.”

Kate smiled. “He’s got you and Billy too. Not to mention all of us.”

Pete rubbed his face. “I can’t follow him to that bloody school and Billy will have to mind his manners or cause an international incident. Black and Lupin are both persona non grata and the wizards don’t respect anyone that isn’t their kind. It drives me up the wall that those kids are going to be on their own. Of course it’s got to be driving you spare as well, but you’ve never had to deal with them face to face.”

Kate downed her glass in one go before setting it down. “How about we count our blessings that he’s here tonight and take it day by day?”

Pete looked at her with a sad smile. “I remember someone telling you something similar to that once.”

Kate wrapped her arms around him and leaned in for a deep lingering kiss. “I remember that same person taking me to bed and ravishing me.”

“What about Harry?” 

“He’s safe and happy,” Kate whispered. “Maybe it’s time I tried to be happy as well.”

(X)

(1) It has been proven numerous times in Marvel comics that telepaths can not only alter the minds of others, but also their own minds. To name a few telepaths that had accomplished this incredibly stupid feat: Professor Xavier (which partially resulted in Onslaught), Jean Grey (as Phoenix), Nathan Grey (as X-Man), Xi’an Coy Manh, Danielle Moonstar, Jason Wyngarde, and Elizabeth Braddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow, just got done binge watching Titan's Grave: The Ashes of Valkana on Geek and Sundry and realized that I hadn't posted Mother's Pryde yet. Who would have thought a show about a group of people playing a roleplaying game could be so addictive. On the up side it gave me some inspiration for this gaming story I've been kicking around. Down side...the squirrel thinks it's really shiny. hopefully it will only last a couple days and I can get back to the big three here. Otherwise Meirha is going to have to deal with a migraine suffering Dylan and god does that suck. I mean the guy is like the biggest baby. - Dylan


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Mall. embarrassment and memory lapses. Also Laura's mood explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never did. Not making any money off it and if anyone says I am, they're a damn dirty liar.

Chapter 10

Kate was woken by a knock at the door the next morning. Finding her head on Pete’s chest and vividly aware that she was not only not in her room but also completely in the buff was in a word distressing. Well not that she was with Pete per say, but rather that she was about to be caught with Pete and would likely never hear the end of it from whoever was on the other side of the door.

Pete however seemed to be sympathetic to her plight as he called out. “Whatever it is can wait.”

“I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Wisdom,” Emma’s voice called back, “but I thought it wise to let Harry’s bodyguard know that I was taking him and the other children to the Mall this morning. William and Jubilation have agreed to accompany us, so you can rest assured that he is being protected.”

Pete blushed a bit and looked at Kate before responding. “Uh thank you for letting me know Ms. Frost and I apologize for my brusk manner.”

“It’s quite alright,” Emma responded through the door. “I fully realize that there aren’t many early risers in the school and that I may at times get a gruff response.” 

It sounded like she was about to move off and Kate released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Then came Emma’s voice out of the blue again. “Almost forgot to ask. Is there anything I can pick up for you Kate? Condoms? A bottle of wine?”

Kate groaned and buried her face in Pete’s chest. “No, I’m fine.”

“Just be sure to have showered before we get back. Remember that Laura has a very keen nose.”

Kate felt her face burning from her blush as she continued to bury her face in Pete’s chest. “Oh god...”

She felt Pete’s rough hand trailing softly along her back. “You that ashamed of me?” he asked quietly.

She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m not ashamed Pete.” She moved to straddle him looking down at this man that she was so stupidly in love with. “I’m embarrassed about being caught out. These people are my family.”

“So it was like your mum catching you with your boyfriend,” Pete replied with a smirk.

“More like my older sister,” Kate confessed. “Mom would have been Ororo. At that point I would be phasing myself through to the Earth’s core.”

Pete snorted. “A tad dramatic coming from the mother of an about to be fourteen year old boy.”

Kate blinked in confusion.

“His birthday is four days,” Pete explained.

Kate’s eye widened in horror. “Oh shit!” She quickly rolled off Pete and started scrambling for her clothes. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit. fucking idiot. Of all the stupid things to do.”

Pete rolled on to his side and smirked at her. “You forgot his birthday?”

“I lost track of time!” Kate snarled back as she started wiggling on her panties. “I know it’s the 31st, I just didn’t know what today’s date was. I’ve been too focused on everything else. Some fucking parent I turn out to be. I forget to get my son a fucking birthday present. Hell, what do fourteen year old boys like anyways?”

“Scantily clothed eighteen year old girls?” Pete offered with a snort.

“I’m being serious her Pete!” Kate snapped as she pulled a shirt over her head. “I’ve been so focused on getting him settled in here and working on his powers that I don’t even know what he likes!”

“Well you do have people you could ask,” Pete supplied.

“That’s right,” Kate said with a smile. “I could ask Sirius and Remus.”

“Not who I was thinking of,” Pete said with a sigh, “but if you are going to talk to them might I suggest a shower first.”

“Huh?”

“Sirius transforms into a dog and Remus has the sense of smell of a wolf,” Pete explained. “Or is this how you intend to inform everyone that we are together?”

Kate blinked and blushed. “Right. I’ll just use your shower then.” Before Pete could respond, she was already through the door.

“Of course,” he snarked. “As if smelling of my shampoo instead of that girly stuff you use is any better.”

(X)

Dear Professor Summers,

It pains me to admit that a missive from Sirius Black has led me to discover a series of appalling abuses of power by those I had trusted in my school. These abuses have shaken the foundations of this most prestigious institution and I fear that my misplaced trust may have damaged the futures of Britains brightest witches and wizards. 

Now however is not the time to wallow in self recriminations and I must find a way to repair the schools damaged reputation in time for classes to start in September. I have already removed the two worst offenders from the positions they have abused and placed them on probation as I doubt I could find a suitable replacement in either of their classes on such short notice and will endeavor to research if the same is necessary of my remaining two heads of house in the next fortnight. 

This however will only serve as a stopgap for the problems at hand. I need a way to assure that the grandeur of this establishment is returned and we are once again the pinnacle institution of magical education in Europe if not the world. As a fellow educator, I ask for your advice and suggestions on how I may return this vaunted institution to its former glory. 

As you are no doubt aware, this is a sensitive issue and I request your utmost discretion when it comes to whom you wish to share this information. I would ask that you consult with as few people as necessary so that news of this travesty does not spread. The repercussions on our society could be catastrophic. However, I am more than willing for you to discuss this with both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as I feel they both can be trusted and would be more than able to give you background on our school.  
I await your reply,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Sirius looked up from the letter at Scott. “Yeah, that’s the barmy arse’s writing. I’m a bit surprised that he’s willing to ask someone for advice. No offence, but he’s always struck me as a bit full of himself.” He put up a hand to forestall Remus’ protest. “That’s not to say he doesn’t have reason. He is a great wizard and all, but no one is infallible. I guess our little surprise with Harry and the crown coming down on him has managed to humble him a bit.”

Remus sighed. “Albus is a good man, but he’s often far too willing to give people a second or even third chance if he believes there is some chance for redemption. Some actions done by students that would have had them expelled in previous administrations have resulted in the situation being handled in house.” Remus gave a gimlet stare at Sirius. “Some of us sometimes need to be reminded that we all make mistakes from time to time.”

Sirius gave a sheepish shrug. “That being said, I honestly don’t think it should just be Moony and me that you should be asking. We haven’t been students in a long time and even though Remus was there all of last year, his view of the school was still quite limited.”

“You are suggesting I ask Hermione and Harry,” Scott replied.

“Billy, Mary and Talia too,” Sirius said with a nod. “They have experience with a different magical school. Perhaps how they did things could give you some insight on what could be done at Hogwarts.”

Remus looked concerned. “Are you sure that’s wise? Albus may have very valid concerns about this getting out.”

Scott was thoughtful for a moment. “It is a matter of trust I agree Mr. Lupin, but in this case I am going to place that trust in our students. That is what any good educator must ultimately do, trust that our students will take the knowledge we impart on them and do good with it. In doing so, we hopefully earn the trust of our students that we will not lead them astray. Albus Dumbledore by his own admission has violated his charges’ trust by placing them in the hands of irresponsible people. Am I supposed to damage my own students’ trust in me as an educator simply to keep his shame secret?”

Remus winced. “Well when you put it that way, I guess it would be in the children’s best interest to be allowed input on what is wrong with the school.”

Scott smiled. “It would also be in everyone’s best interest if we also neglected to inform Dumbledore that they were involved as well. See what he does with the information and if he can be trusted.”

“This is Albus Dumbledore you’re talking about,” Remus practically growled.

“Which means absolutely nothing to me beyond him brandishing a wand at my colleagues and I, one of said colleagues being the mother of one of his students.” Scott sat a bit straighter and stared directly at Remus. “I have read the histories about his battle with Gellert Grindelwald and about how his victory turned the tide of the Magical side of the Second World War. I have also read how he took nearly four years to work up the nerve to go face him. Years that men like Captain America and my own comrade in arms Logan spent trying to save hundreds of thousands from internment camps run by Grindelwald’s men only to have them magically hidden so the butcher’s experiments could continue.

“Thanks to Grindelwald and his cronies, many people came out of those concentration camps damaged. One in particular became one of our greatest foes because he wanted to stop any further such atrocities by eliminating the humans that caused it. Who knows what might have happened if your good man had gotten up off his ass a little sooner and stopped that monster like people pleaded with him to do. We may not have had a Magneto, or a Red Skull or any of a hundred others that came out of the experiments done by that bastard. So yes, I will remain suspicious of Albus Dumbledore until he proves himself to me one way or the other. I owe it to my friends, family, and students. And yes, I count Harry and Hermione in all three of those categories as I hope to count you and Sirius here in at least two.”

Sirius sighed and put his hand on Remus’ shoulder. “You have to understand Moony, the teachers here know what happens when you quit looking at people as people and start seeing them as pieces on the board. You might want to go have a look at that slab of stone in the garden. Those are people they lost in fighting their own war, one that makes the last two that we wizards faced seem like a school yard brawl. They know what they’re talking about.”

“But Padfoot,” Remus said in a strangled voice, “This is Albus Dumbledore.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, and it was Albus Dumbledore that left me to rot in a cell for twelve years without a trial. It was Albus Dumbledore that sent two kids to rescue me instead of using his authority to make sure I got my day in court. It was Albus Dumbledore that left Harry, our Harry, on the Dursley’s doorstep like the morning post. You keep asking why they don’t trust Albus. I’m asking why you still do?”

(X)

The students climbed out of the passenger van under the stern gaze of Emma. As they all lined up nervously she ran her eye over their eager faces. “Here is how this works for those of you that have not been on an outing from the Academy before. We will be divided into three groups, one adult with two to three children. Talia and Hermione, you will both need to keep your image inducers on for the duration and as you both indicated needing items of an intimate nature I will be accompanying you. Laura, that means you’re also with us due to the conditions of your probation.”

“Panty shopping with the nerds,” Laura muttered. “Joy.”

“Mary and Franklin are with Jubilation,” Emma continued on as if she hadn’t heard Laura. “Please try not to level the mall. Nathan, would you rather go with Rachel, Harry and William or Mary, Franklin and Jubilation?”

“I think I’ll help Jubilee keep the two terrors in line,” Nathan replied as he stood next to Jubilee.

“Hey!” Franklin protested. “We haven’t blown up anything in months.”

Jubilee glared at Franklin. “I am certain that was nowhere near as assuring as you intended it to be.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “We’ll meet in the food court in two hours.”

The group soon broke up with Harry following Rachel to a music store. As they started going through the various CDs, Rachel sent to Harry, {“So what do you want to do for your birthday?”}  
Harry looked up and blinked. {“Huh, it’s that time already. I honestly hadn’t thought about it.”}

{“You hadn’t thought about it? Harry, you’re going to be fourteen. I mean didn’t you have a big party last year for your bar mitzvah?”}

Harry looked at her. {“My what?”}

Rachel looked at him curiously. {“You know, becoming a man in Jewish tradition. Don’t you know anything about your heritage?”}

{“What heritage?”} Harry asked. {The only time the Dursleys did anything remotely religious was to go to church and they’d never take a freak like me there. As for the wizarding world, I have no idea what anyone celebrates beyond the commercial holidays.”}

Rachel pulled him into a hug. {“Sorry, I knew your life was hard, but I didn’t realize that they were that bad. I should have realized before I mentioned it.”}

Harry shrugged before wrapping his arms around Rachel. {“You’ve had a lot on your mind. How was the meeting last night?”}

{“More than a little eye opening,”} Rachel admitted. {“I seemed to have rewritten my own memories so I wouldn’t hate my mother.”}

Harry pulled back and looked at her. {“You can do that?”}

Rachel blushed and turned away. {“Yeah. It’s hard and once you are forced to face the truth it tends to fall apart, but it can be done. Unfortunately, I’m on my own for reintegrating the real memories as it directed all my anger at Emma.”}

{“Hey,”} Harry sent back softly, {“You’re not completely on your own. You got me.”}

A cough drew their attention back to the outside world and Billy in particular. “I’m fairly certain whatever you were sending to each other was rather important,” the Avenger said with a slight smile, “But do try to remember that we are in a public place and demonstrate a little decorum.”

The two teens separated and blushed. 

Billy chuckled and went back to looking through his own stack of CDs. “So Harry, what kind of music do you like?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I mean I’ve heard the Weird Sisters and mom introduced me to Lila Cheney last night, but I really don’t have a lot of experience to form an opinion.”  
“Well there’s a listening booth here,” Billy suggested. “How about we get a selection and see what interests you.”

(X)

Hermione was desperately fighting the blush that had been generated her first bra fitting. Apparently she had the entirely wrong size and was standing in a dressing room as Emma was getting her several that were her true size for her to try on. “That’s what I get for going shopping with daddy,” she muttered to herself.

Her blush returned full force when she heard Laura snort out side the room. “You went bra shopping with your dad! God, you are such a loser.”

“Mother had an appointment and we only had a week until school would be back in session,” Hermione called out defensively. “They felt comfortable enough.”

“Whatever Kitty. Just try not to tear up the walls in there.”

“Give it a rest Laura,” called Talia’s voice. “We get it. You don’t like the new kids.”

“No,” Laura corrected. “I just don’t like her. Potter’s actually pretty cool.”

Hermione pulled the curtain back to glare at Laura. “Look, I’ve had it with your tripe. Whatever your issue with me is just say it and get it out of the way or get over it because I’m frankly done with your piss poor attitude. Just what in the name of Merlin have I done to offend you?”

“You mean existing isn’t enough?” Laura asked in mock innocence. “How about the fact that you push yourself in here where you’re not wanted and try to be little miss perfect when we all know you’re nothing but a little poser that is constantly afraid of being found out? Or How about how you’ve got Nathan so twisted up he doesn’t know if he’s coming or going and seemed to preen at all the attention he’s throwing you. What? You give him one of your magic potions so that he’d give you the time of day?”

Hermione hissed as she lashed out intending to slap the vicious bitch across the face only to realize after the fact that she had cut a swath across her face. “Oh God!” Hermione shuddered in horror and staggered back in the changing room.

“Ms. Granger!” Emma shouted, gaining all of their attention.

Laura held up her hand forestalling Emma, her face already healing. “I deserved it,” she replied finally. “About damn time as well. I was wondering what I was going to have to do to get her to assert herself.”

“A-assert myself?” Hermione asked, visibly shaking.

Emma looked between the both of them before asking Laura, “Is this what I think it is?”

Laura sighed. “I told you things between Nate and me were more screwed up than I could explain.”

“Try,” Emma encouraged, “at least for Hermione’s sake.”

“Fine,” Laura growled softly, “but send chatterbox away before I start. This is going to be embarrassing enough for her and me without million questions Wagner interrupting every five seconds.”

Talia sighed and picked up her selections. “Fine, I’ll go pay for my stuff and distract the stiffs.”

Once the girl was out of ear shot, Laura took the bras from Emma and walked toward Hermione. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” she said softly. “At least not any more than I already have.”

She placed the bras next to the girl and knelt down next to a seat, motioning for Hermione to sit. Once the teen witch had complied Laura hung her head a little guiltily. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not normal even for a mutant. My mother was one of Dad’s rare lapses of judgement caused by a heavy dose of pheromones and way too many bottles of whiskey. What he didn’t know was the woman was an agent for a rather nasty organization hell bent on creating their own super weapon. 

“They had tried to get dad’s DNA before but all cloning attempts seemed to fail due to his regenerative abilities. So this woman scientist had the oh so brilliant idea of instead of cloning a living weapon, why not just give birth to one. After her one night stand with Dad, which she used everything at her disposal to insure she got pregnant, she then injected herself with every concoction available to make sure I would be as controllable as possible. What she didn’t take into account was the side effects of said concoctions on a mutant foetus. What I found out through SHIELD records Mr. Parker was able to get for me, my mother died giving birth to me and the organization was busted moments later by SHIELD. 

“I then spent my early years having the chemical mess that was my blood work being straightened out by SHIELD scientists then being bounced around orphanages until Fury worked up the nerve to tell Dad he had a daughter. All this left me more than a little messed up and... kinda feral at times.”

“Fury only came to Logan when they had lost Laura,” Emma picked up for Laura. “They had no idea how to find someone that seemed to be running on pure instinct and could potentially be a danger to herself and others.”

Laura smiled in thanks to Emma. “What they didn’t know was that I was following something that kept calling to me. Well, a couple somethings really. I just went towards the closest of them. To make a long story short I... attacked Nathan and he was forced to subdue me. Him subduing me somehow imprinted me on him, making me um... alright maybe I should find another word for this that won’t weird you out... It’s like I really want him to be happy with me and...” Laura groaned and shook her head. “That doesn’t sound any better. Okay, I’ll just say it. I’m submissive to Nathan.”

“What!” Hermione shrieked.

“Not in a sexual way!” Laura quickly amended. “Well that is to say we haven’t done anything like that, not that I wouldn’t like to.” Her eyes widened as she realized who was here with them. “But that wouldn’t be until we were both sure we were ready for that and of course with your permission Hermione.”

Hermione looked at Emma. “Is this like the psychic bond?”

Emma shook her head. “Not on that level or one of us would have picked up on it.” She turned to Laura. “Why didn’t you tell anyone about this sooner?”

“Because it’s embarrassing enough to want to do anything to make him happy,” Laura growled. “Add to that I find the second one here after three years adjusting to having one oblivious master and I was a little tetchy.”

“The second one?” Hermione asked nervously.

Laura winced and looked at Hermione. “I told you I was following something that was calling me. I recognized it after Nathan... dominated me that it was a kind of imprinting that my body created to protect me. When I first met you, I could feel it again. I wanted to fight you for dominance between the two of us but knew that Nathan wouldn’t be happy with that. So I had to make it so that you would um...”

“Wait.” Hermione held up her hand in a stalling gesture. “You are imprinted on Nathan and felt the need to imprint on me, but to make sure Nathan didn’t get upset with you, you conspired to have me smack you down. Are you a masochist?”

Laura chuckled and laid her back against the wall. “Given how my instincts have been making me act, I’d say more than likely.” 

Emma looked skyward and muttered, “Of course. Leave me to handle this. If you and Betsy weren’t out of reach I’d strangle the both of you.” She looked at both teens. “I believe that this conversation needs to be continued later with Nathan present. Right now, let’s finish our shopping for the day and then four of us can sit down and discuss what this means before I explain it to Logan and Scott. Regardless, this discussion will not begin until after I have at least a glass of bourbon in my hand. Now, I am going to leave the two of you to finish up with Hermione’s bra decisions now that I know you aren’t likely to kill each other. Please be quick about it.”

Hermione watched with some trepidation as Emma left the area for the front. She looked at Laura nervously. “So, are we still going to have problems?”

Laura shook her head. “I can already feel the need to make you ha... um yeah, we have to find a better term for that. I really don’t want Nathan looking into some of those terms.”

“Agreed,” Hermione said with a sigh. At the curious look from Laura, Hermione elaborated. “My adoptive parents weren’t as careful with some of their reading material as they should have been. I was eleven when I read Exit to Eden. Then I found my mother’s copy of the Sleeping Beauty series and Grimm’s Fairy tales was never the same for me.” 

“Wow,” Laura said with a chuckle, “and here I thought I had some screwed up parents.”

“I think our whole little coterie is more than a little messed up,” Hermione replied as she tried on the first bra. “I’d wager that the most normal of us are Mary, Franklin and Talia.”

Laura snorted as she helped Hermione adjust the bra. “Talia sure. Maybe Mary since her parents quit the Avengers when she was really young, but not Franklin. That boy has trouble with the concept of non-flying cars.”

Hermione smiled as they both were choosing bras for her to try on when a thought occurred to her. “Laura, have you been using this as a way to check me out?”  
Laura bit her lip and looked at Hermione guiltily. “Maybe?”

Hermione pursed her lips. “You will reciprocate later.”

Laura swallowed and nodded. “Yes Ma’am.”

Hermione blinked and shook her head. “Let’s get this over with before I lose my mind.”

(X)

“What do you mean you have no idea!” Kate almost screeched at the two Marauders. “Harry’s birthday is in four days and we don’t even have a cake lined up! Harry’s first birthday with us and we’re royally screwing it up!”

“I’m sorry Kate,” Sirius pleaded. “It’s just with everything that’s happened lately, it just slipped my mind.” He looked towards Remus. “You spent most of the last year with him Moony. You got any ideas?”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “The majority of time I spent with him was in class Padfoot. While he adores the broom you got him, I don’t know anything else that he has shown much affection towards.”

Kate groaned and sat down at the kitchen table, banging her head on the polished wooden surface. “I am such a screw up.”

The remaining two adults in the room, Pete and Rahne for the record, watched the proceedings with more than a bit of amusement. “So,” Rahne finally asked Pete, “when are ye goin’ tae tell her?”

“I thought I’d let her run out of steam first,” Pete admitted. “She’s firmly in panic mode and isn’t looking at all her options. Right now, it’d just have her running from one person to the next and not accomplishing anything.”

“But you already got it all taken care of,” Rahne pointed out. “Tha wee one is makin’ tha cake. Storm an’ Logan are getting thae drinks. Thae kids an’ Billy are gettin’ ideas for gifts. What’s left?”

Pete winced as Kate’s head shot up and she glared at him. “Rahne, has anyone told you how dangerous it is to tell a mother that someone else planned her son’s birthday?”

Rahne grinned. “Och yeah, almost as dangerous as not telling them yuirself. I wouldn’ want tae be in yuir shoes right now.”

Kate stood up and stalked towards Pete. “You mean to tell me that I’ve been panicking for the last couple hours and you went behind my back and set up a party?”

Pete chuckled nervously. “I just saw that everyone was getting a bit of tunnel vision and made a couple suggestions. It really wasn’t like I was actually planning anything. It just all fell into place.”

“Just fell into place?” Kate replied coldly. “So it was that easy for you huh.”

Pete paled at the tone of her voice, a tone he never heard from her before and had no basis of judging. “I was surprised that you hadn’t done anything already. It wasn’t really planning so much as asking questions. I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to upset you.”

“Upset me?” Kate wrapped her arms around Pete’s neck and pulled him into a deep lingering kiss that removed all tension from him. “That was for being thoughtful enough to make sure Harry had a party.” She then punched him in the gut. “And that was for letting me panic.”

Pete collapsed to the ground with a groan of pain. “Yeah, I deserved that.”

“Ye didn’ knee him in thae jimmies,” Rahne commented with a hint of disappointment.

“I intend to use them later,” Kate replied with a shrug. She turned back to Remus and Sirius. “You two have four days to find some pretty kick ass presents for my son to make up for abandoning him for twelve years.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before nodding in unison and apparating out. 

Kate looked down at Pete and sighed before helping him to his feet. “Come on. I need to go find my son an age appropriate gift that is going to be absolutely awesome and not copied by those two jokers.”

“What do you have in mind?” Pete asked, rubbing his stomach.

Kate shrugged. “You’re a spy. I’m a ninja. Do I have to spell it out?”

“So just like our first date.”

(X)

“So you see my problem Filius,” Albus explained to the diminutive professor. “I wouldn’t have believed it if it hadn’t been recorded in the disciplinary record, but it appears that Ms. Lovegood has been bullied by prefects in your own house. The only bright spot seems that Ms. Clearwater was as unaware as yourself. Now the question must be asked. How do we correct this?”

Filius looked at the copy of the “penalties” with dismay. He personally thought that Ms. Lovegood was a breath of fresh air in the increasingly stale atmosphere in Ravenclaw house. He shook his head and looked steadily at the headmaster. “To start with, I would like to recall all prefect badges and remove all my seventh years for consideration for head boy or girl. I would also admit that I have let my duties to my house slide and perhaps should give up the responsibility to someone who would be more able to focus on the children and their needs.”

Albus blinked in surprise. “That is rather astounding Filius. I never thought anyone would voluntarily give up a position.”

“Would you rather I continue to let my students suffer?” Filius snarled. “Unlike some in this school I can see my own shortcomings when they are presented to me. It was a trait that served me well in the dueling circuit and if I were to ignore it now I would no longer be fit to teach in the halls.”

Albus nodded solemnly. “We must all learn to acknowledge our shortcomings. Is there anyone you would suggest for Head of Ravenclaw?”

Filius rubbed his face. “To be honest, I wouldn’t know where to begin. Perhaps Robert Hilliard or Penelope Clearwater as they would already know the students and after being alerted to what has happened may actually affect some actual change in the house.”

Albus was taken aback once more. “Not a teacher?”

Filius pinched the bridge of his nose. “A teacher has too much to do to properly keep up with the comings and goings of the students. The students need someone to act as an advocate for them, a task that hasn’t been seen to properly since Armando Dippet sat in your chair. As I recall, there was not only a deputy that only served as deputy but also all the Heads were required to have apprentices that would handle the lower year classes to take some of the work load from the Heads.” 

He held a hand to forestall protest. “I realize that the board of governors cut the budget to allow for apprentices, but perhaps the small boost given for being head of House can be used instead as a salary to entice outside views and people that will be able to actually advocate for the students under their purview. At the very least, even a part time position would be better equipped than some over worked professor.”

“You make a convincing argument,” Albus acknowledged. “I will bring it to the board of governors along with some other proposals. However, I am less than optimistic that I will be able to get many of them passed.”

Filius scowled. “Perhaps it is time to up the stakes,” he suggested. “You have already said that Her Majesty has placed mandates on the Ministry. Perhaps go to her as an act of goodwill. Show your willingness to try a different approach and she may support you and give you a little more wiggle room about how you progress other issues.”

Albus looked thoughtful as he considered this. “That is actually a very good idea. Thank you for your time, Filius. Are you going to stay at the castle?”

“Actually I believe that I will spend some time visiting a family member that I have neglected for some time,” Filius replied as he stood. “I will return the week before start of classes as is customary. Have you managed to obtain a defense professor for this year?”

“Yes,” Albus replied as he also stood and walked Filius out, “Alastor has agreed to teach for the year due to the tournament being held here. Oh how I wish we could do away with that abomination, especially with so much happening in such a short time.”

Filius smiled. “We must endeavor to endure,” he said with a chuckle. “Perhaps our changes will see us in a favorable light from our foreign friends and possibly a chance at attracting future students.”

“Perhaps,” Albus replied neutrally. “Well, thank you for your time.”

Filius shook his head in dismay as he made his way down the stairs. He had known the measure of the man since he had come to work for him and if he had not needed the job at the time, he would have passed on the opportunity. Of course if he had, then he would have missed the chance to have taught Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black. He thought briefly of going to the Queen himself, using his own connections made through the dueling circuit, but realized that Albus would see it as an attack on his power rather than the genuine desire to help bring this school back to greatness.

He was just about to leave through the front entrance when something purple caught his eye. The Goblin trained his gaze toward the area and was soon rewarded with a glowering pair of yellow eyes.

“Gettamovinbub,” a growling voice called from the shadows. “Nuthintaseehere.”

Filius swallowed and nodded before continuing his journey away from the school.

(X) 

Harry watched from his and Rachel’s table the strange interaction from Hermione and Laura. “Weren’t they ready to kill each other earlier?” He asked in confusion.

“Well Laura was hostile to Hermione,” Rachel corrected as she dug into her salad. “I never got a read on how Hermione felt about Laura. Looks like they’ve at least straightened part of whatever issue they were having was.”

“I thought you knew what was going on,” Harry commented.

Rachel shrugged. “I figured it had something to do with Nathan. Laura has been kinda mooning over him since she moved in. I try not to pry unless bloodshed occurs.”

Harry groaned. “Ah, got it. Hermione stepped on Laura’s toes.”

“That was my read anyway,” Rachel commented before looking at Harry’s meal. “Your cooked dead animal is getting cold.”

Harry smirked as he took a bite of his hamburger and sent, {“Not everyone can live on salad.”}

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I have been known to eat chicken and fish, but there has to be half a cow on that bun.”

“Lover’s spat?” Mary asked as she sat down at their table with her own meal, a combination of fried meat of indeterminate origin and rice under a neon orange sauce.

Rachel looked at the other girl’s meal and tried not to gag. “What is that?”

Mary took a bite and shrugged. “The sign said sweet and sour chicken, but I think I heard it meow. Don’t tell Hermione.”

“Nothing in nature is that color,” Harry muttered as he scooted away from Mary’s meal.

“Better living through science,” Mary beamed at him before taking another bite. “So, anyone know how Hermione managed to knock the stick up Laura’s ass loose? Talia’s not talking and Franklin is thinking mind control, though Nathan seems to be a bit relieved.”

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Harry replied.

“Just glad it’s over,” Rachel concurred. “So is Spencer’s still in one piece? I think Harry would like to see it.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Yes, we managed to not cause a calamity in the last two hours. God, you all act like Franklin and I are walking natural disasters.”

“No, just danger magnets.” Rachel took a sip of her drink and winced as Harry finished his burger. “You are so going to regret that in an hour.”

“Probably,” Harry admitted, “But it looked really good and tasted good too.” He stood and picked up their trays. “Should I go ask if Billy is ready to continue?”

Rachel shook her head and laughed. “No, there will probably be a change in groups for the afternoon as some people have different things they’re looking for and others don’t want to be dragged into certain stores.”

“Though it’d be fun to drag Nathan into Hot Topic again,” Mary said with a giggle.

“Hot Topic?” Harry asked.

“Rocker clothing and fashion store,” Rachel explained. “Nathan’s a little too straight laced for that place.”

“The word you are looking for is preppy,” Mary replied with a snort.

“Alright,” Emma called out. “Is there anywhere else any of you need to go?”

“I’d kinda like to go to Hot Topic,” Laura called back allowing Harry to notice Nathan’s wince. 

“I’m interested in going myself,” Hermione admitted causing Nathan to gape.

Emma nodded reluctantly. “Very well. Anyone else?”

“Ooh me!” Mary jumped up and skipped over. “I wouldn’t miss Hermione letting her inner rocker chick out.”

“I wanted to take Harry to Spencer’s,” Rachel called out looking at Billy.

Billy shrugged and replied, “Fine by me. Anyone else?”

Talia grinned and sidled over to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Think you can handle two ladies company Mr. Potter?”

Harry snorted and pulled her arm away. “I think I can manage as long as you keep your appendages to yourself. And I mean all of them.”

Talia mock pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Jubilee smiled. “That leaves me with Nathan and Franklin. To the music store!”

“Don’t we get a say in this?” Franklin complained.

Jubilee looked at them for a moment before saying, “Nope.”

(X)

“Does Kate seem a little imbalanced to you?” Remus asked Sirius as they made their way down the streets of Greenwich Village.

Sirius shrugged as he continued looking around the various magical shops cleverly hidden amongst the regular buildings by notice-me-not charms. “She actually reminds me of Lily. It could just be the stress of the last few weeks catching up to her.”

Remus frowned. “That was rather close to my point. Are you sure that she is particularly healthy for Harry to be around?”

Sirius stopped and looked directly at Remus. “I want you to think about this very carefully before you say another word. If you continue down that line of thought, you may very well want to just head back to Britain right now. What Harry needs is family, not some cock and bull about the greater good. You need to get your head out of Albus’ arse and see the way the world really is.”

Remus was taken aback. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you trying to push a wedge between everyone since you got here.” Sirius growled. “All those damn bindings on Harry. The thing growing in his scar that Josh had already removed before you got here. The malnutrition and abuse the boy suffered. That is all on Albus. I don’t care if he had reasons for putting Harry with the Dursleys, he was still responsible for not checking up on him and to take those blasted bindings off him in the first place. So if you are going to kiss Albus’ arse after abandoning Harry for twelve years, you can just shove off.”

“I didn’t abandon Harry,” Remus growled. “Albus said it would be in his best interest if I stayed away.”

“And you trusted him like a good little lap dog,” Sirius snarled.

“I sent Harry a present every year for his birthday and Christmas,” the Marauder protested. 

“He never got them,” Sirius shot back.

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“By checking up on him!” Sirius ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he began pacing. “Merlin shagging a Veela Moony, did you even try to look him up. You knew of Petunia and how horrible Lily said she was. Did it even occur to you to try looking her up to see if Harry was okay? Hell, I was locked up in Azkaban. What was your excuse?”

Remus was about to respond when Sirius turned and started stalking off. “Forget it Moony. You don’t owe me anything. But you do owe Harry. You owe him an explanation as to why his one free uncle abandoned him on the word of an old man in love with his own press.”

Remus stood there in shock as he watched one of his oldest friends stalk off down the street. In truth, the man’s words had hurt worse than any physical confrontation could and Remus found himself heading the opposite way from Sirius, hoping to find some clarity in what he was feeling. Couldn’t they see that Albus only had Harry’s best interest at heart? Just like the man had tried to protect him all those years ago...

Remus stopped and blinked slowly as a memory came unbidden to the forefront. A memory he hadn’t thought about in years, not since that Halloween oh so long ago. It was of a time when Lily and he were talking at a Muggle pub and she was having her own doubts about Albus. The argument had gotten heated when Lily had finally shouted, “Damn it Remus, Albus introduced that damn Werewolf Control Act! If he thought so highly of peoples rights, why would he want to rob you of yours!”

Remus stopped and was beginning to shake. “Where had that come from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Ah, finally on a new computer and no longer hunched over a Lap top. Perhaps now I can make some progress on the stories. *glares at a bound and gagged squirrel in the corner* And limit our distractions.


End file.
